Homecoming
by PCGirl
Summary: Complete! It’s been sixteen years since they left Port Charles for Ireland—and things have changed the small town they once called home. Find out what’s changed and what’s still the same
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Ahem—Here Ye! Here Ye! I don't own ANYTHING—ABC/Disney does. Got it? Good—because I'm only going to say this once.  
  
A/N: Ok, Ladies, here it is—my future PC story, entitled Homecoming. I do hope you enjoy this, and it's not confusing. I'm going to have the flashbacks and flashforwards marked with the year and such. So off we go. Until next time—eek, will the writing ever stop? LOL—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2010  
  
Frank woke up with a shock and sat up in the bed. It had been the same dream as last night that woke him up—he dreamed about Karen's death again. He didn't know why—she had died years ago, and knew she had forgiven him for it. He looked at Sara lying next to him and gave a smile—thinking of their wedding. His thoughts were broken when he heard a noise out in the hall, "Neil?" he called out, but only received an echo of silence.  
  
(prelude music to The Gift plays)  
  
He slipped out of the bed and walked to the door—he took a look in Neil's room, empty—like it should be considering Neil had an apartment on the other side of town, but he still came by now and then to crash here. Frank began to return to bed when he heard the sound again—now coming from the living room, "Who's there?" he whispered, trying to keep from waking up Sara.  
  
"Hello Frank," he heard the accented voice speak as he came towards him.  
  
"How did you get into my house? And who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," said the man as he stabbed him with a needle and Frank seemed to get drowsy.  
  
"That's my boy, Franklin," whispered the voice and as Frank's eyes went wide with the name that had just been spoken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
He pulled the car quickly into the spot and looked at the digital clock one more time before turning off the car. He was late—and being late on your first day as an Intern was not a good thing. He slammed the door shut, hitting the alarm button on the car twice as he ran towards the elevator, running hands through the curly brown mass on his head, "Hold the door please," he called with his slight Irish accent.  
  
"I'm holding," smiled the petite brunette as she watched him running towards him. He seemed familiar, and the voice—well the only Irish accent she had heard was Ian's, but that had been years ago. "First day as an intern?" she smiled at him as he pushed the Sixth Floor button.  
  
"Yeah, that is if they don't drop me from the program for being late," he smiled.  
  
"I'm sure Dr. Ramsey will cut you some slack," grinned Livvie as she realized who he was.  
  
"My Da told me about him before, said I needed to get on his good side in the beginning."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine Daniel, or do you still go by Danny?" she smiled as she saw the look of shock on his face. "I'm Olivia Morley—but my friends called me Livvie," she said extending her hand as the door opened to the floor, "Good luck!" she said as she went towards her father's office.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the habitually late Thornhart—runs in the family, does it?" grinned Chris as he stood next to Dr. Sara Fairfield. "Now that we are all here—why don't we begin orientation?" he said giving another final glance at Daniel before addressing the group as a hole. He'd talk to Daniel—Danny later, separately, but for now he had a job to do.  
  
-----------  
  
Alison was in the middle of dealing with towels when she heard the door open, "Good morning," she said with her back to the door. "If you are here for the kickboxing class my husband will be down in just a few minutes if you want to go to the room and get ready I'll let him know people are coming in."  
  
"I'm not here for kickboxing, but I did want to know if you still make the best blueberry muffins in Port Charles," said the husky voice.  
  
"Why yes I do," she said smiling and turning around to see the smile back at her. "Oh my gosh! You're real—it's really you. Ian!" she screamed running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck so that he picked her up off the floor.  
  
Rafe was closing the door to the apartment when he heard her voice and another male voice he couldn't make out. Unsure if she was in danger or not he came barreling down the steps and stopped when he saw Ian and a huge grin appeared on his face, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your old friend? My son is an intern as of today at General Hospital," he said very proudly.  
  
"That's great," smiled Alison. "Rafe—I was thinking—after your kickboxing class you don't have anything else until the afternoon right?" she said as she got a nod, "Why don't we head over to the Trinity then—it should be about the same time Chris finishes the orientation there also."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he said still smiling as he saw people for his kickboxing class come in.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's a short chapter—but there's a reason to all of this. Let me know what ya'll think, please? 


	2. Chapter 1: All in Good Time

A/N:  Ok, Ladies and Germs—it's time for chapter 2 of this little saga of mine.  Glad everyone likes it, and I will let you know I've got a small story for pretty much all persons. : )  I do need some assistance to answer a dilemma I have—if any of the Awians (or non-Awians) like to help out then please e-mail me—I will let you know it might contain a possible spoiler, but nothing major.  Anyways, everyone enjoy. Until next time—PCGirl.

~~~~~~~~~

"They are here already," smiled Alison as she peeked into the window and walking in first.  "Hey Chris," she said smiling.

"Hey—you are never going to guess who one of those interns is," he said seeing Rafe walk in behind her.

"Who would that be?" asked Ian as he walked in last.

"Well if it isn't the good ol' Irish doctor himself," smiled Chris as he came over and shook his hand.

"Did my son make it to orientation on time?" he asked looking past Chris and over to where he was sitting with his back to him.

"Only a few minutes late, but that was always normal for both Thornhart's and Lambert's," he grinned as he looked at Danny also.  "So let's pull up a chair and I'll buy you a drink," he said taking a look over to Frank and giving a nod.

"Where's your brother today?  Or is he still doing more of the evening shift here?"

"He's—Jack's got his own life now," he said looking at Rafe and Alison who nodded.

"Well that seems like a good place to begin I guess," he said as he saw Alison give a smile to someone who was coming in the door.  "And that has got to be Katrina and--?" he said seeing the blonde and then petite brunette come in with her both laughing and smiling.

"Tara Aurelia Morley," smiled Rafe as the girls got closer.

"Hi Daddy," said Katie as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mr. Kovich," said Tara softly.

"Kate—I want you to meet a good friend of ours.  An old friend we haven't heard from in a long time.  This is Ian Thornhart."

Ian got up from the seat and looked at Kate, "The last time I saw you I think you were 4 days old.  Your middle name is from my wife, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did," she smiled brightly.  "Tara and I were coming by to ask for some money for the Pizza Shack," she said turning her attention to her dad.

"Fine. Kate sweetie—where is your sister?" asked Alison innocently enough.

"She was at the house when I left," she shrugged.

"You left her at the house by herself?  Please go pick her up and take her with you to the Pizza Shack," said Alison with a slight sternness in her voice and watched her daughter take the money and they both left.

"So how many children have been born since I left?" asked Ian.

"We have three—Eddie, Kate, and Lizzie, Caleb and Livvie have--Tara and Alex," said Alison with a slight hesitation.  "Ricky and Casey have twin girls, Marissa and Paris.  And Jamal and Imani have one boy, Jeremiah."

"I take it Jack and Jasmine don't have any?" he asked and seeing a look between the other three at the table.  "Ok, there's a story to be told and you all better start talking and fast."

"Well, the story might take awhile, Ian—how long have you got?" asked Chris.

"How far back did all of this happen?"

"Ten years ago.  Things had become, well normal.  Livvie had just given birth to Alex when everything started up.  The first sign that something was wrong was here," said Chris as he looked over to the bar and began to remember everything

-------------

PC: 2010

Jack stood behind the bar with the phone to his ear and gave out a sigh, "Why aren't you answering your phone Frank?"  Jack had closed last night, so Frank was going to open—like always, but the waitress had called Jack out of a peaceful slumber to say the place was still locked up when she got there.  He hung up the phone and took a breath as it rang, "Hello?" he said urgently.

"Jack—what's going on?" asked Jasmine as she held their infant daughter, "I woke up and you had already left.  Is something wrong at the bar?"

"I'm not sure—Frank isn't answering his cell phone or house phone—and he's not here either."

"Well, could he be over at Neil's?  Have you tried Sara?"

"No, I'll do that next.  How is Leslie doing?"

"She's fine," she smiled as she looked down at her little girl—almost one now—sitting on her hip.

"That's good.  Well, let me call Sara at the hospital and see what's happening."

"Call me back when you find out, ok?"

"Ok," he said hanging up the phone.

----------

  
Alison sat at the table in Trinity holding Lizzie, "Where are Livvie and Alex?" she smiled to her daughter, playing with her brown locks.  If Katrina was the perfect description of a Barrington—with blonde hair and blue eyes, then Lizzie was the perfect description of a Kovich—at least Rafe's mother--with her soft brown locks, and big hazel eyes like Rafe's, "Tell her to hurry up because we're hungry," she laughed as she finally saw the door open, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Tara had the sniffles this morning so I took her to Lucy and my dad's instead of Pre-K," she shrugged as she smiled to Lizzie while putting Alex's carrier carefully in the chair between her and Alison.

  
Alison laughed, "She's four Livvie—she's going to have the sniffles.  What time is your appointment for him?" she said smiling to Alex as he grinned back at her.

"In an hour," she sighed.  "How do you do it with three—Alex is only a month old and I'm having a difficult time as it is with him and Tara."

"You manage your time more, and besides you should have it easy as much as Tara adores her father."

Livvie laughed, her daughter was definitely a Daddy's girl—his little sunshine as he called her, mainly because her middle name, Aurelia, meant sunshine.  The laughter was short lived as Alex began to cry, "Oh my little one—what's wrong?" she said picking him up and realized he needed his diaper changed, "We'll be right back—order me a seafood salad."

"Ok," she said as she waited for the waitress to come back over.  Suddenly a shadow came over the table and she looked up to see a young man standing next to the table watching Lizzie, "Can I help you?"

"I was just noticing how beautiful of a little girl you have," he said with an English accent.  "You must think me a madman—my name is JT," he said holding his hand out.

"Uhm, thank you," she said as she continued to watch his eyes—there was something not quiet unfamiliar about them.  She saw Livvie walking back and smiled at her, "Livvie—this is JT—what did you say your last name was?"

"Church," he grinned as both Livvie and Alison got a chill.  "Well, I will let you two return to your lunch—I hope to see you around town soon."

"Yeah," said Livvie as she waited for him to leave, "Was it just me or was there something familiar about him?"

"It's not just you," she said as she watched him walk past—the brown hair, the accent, the laugh that sent shivers—no, Alison would shrug it off as nothing—they were all worried about Frank so they were coming up with any explanation they could—and **his **name had come up already—Luckily they all knew where he was—dead and burning.

~~~~~~~~~~

PC: 2020

"Wait, you can't stop there," yelled Ian at Chris as the rest sat around the table with him.  He looked at Frank at the bar—wherever he went back then he seemed to be back to his normal self now.

"I'm sorry—I have to Ian, the kids have to get to work now," said Chris as he looked at his watch and the interns again.  "Rafe and Alison can tell you the rest."

"Actually we can't—I've got a class in thirty minutes, and Alison needs to head back to the house for something," said Rafe.  "This affected most of the town Ian—you can ask any of our friends, and they'll tell you the rest."

"Well, who should I ask next?"

"Frank and Imani."


	3. Chapter 2: Random Mumblings

A/N: Let me say this is heaven—writing sloooowly, and not updating everyday. Not that I didn't enjoy it before, but writing at your own leisure, without a deadline is great. Ok, anyways, here it is ya'll. Enjoy! Until next time—if I see another wedding dress I'm going to scream—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
Ian slipped into the seat and gave a nod to Frank, "So, what has ended up happening with you in the sixteen years I've been gone?"  
  
"Well, I got married—to Sara Fairfield, remember the intern--."  
  
"Yeah, the one that looked like Karen—is she?"  
  
"No, she's not—Sara does have a lot of traits in her that remind me of Karen, her wanting to help every possible patient—she pushes herself too far a lot of times, but really Sara is completely different from Karen, though I think I'm sometimes the only one that can see that. What about you—what did Ireland bring you?"  
  
Ian smiled brightly, "It brought me a lot of stuff I thought was lost for good," he said pulling out his wallet and showing Frank a picture. There was Ian—in a suit, Danny in his graduation gown, and an older woman next to Ian, and then Danny holding a girl—around the age of eight or so. Both of the females had coppery-red hair, though the little girl had brown eyes like both her brother and father, "That's my wife Maeve and daughter Claire. Maeve is a Kindergarten teacher."  
  
"She wasn't Danny's teacher, was she?" he said looking at Ian who was biting back a smile. "Ian—I can't believe you would date and then end up marrying your son's Kindergarten teacher!"  
  
Ian let out a very loud laugh, "Well, let me just say it wasn't love at first sight in the least—we butted heads almost the entire way through the first part of the school year."  
  
"Sounds like you and someone else I used to know," smiled Frank.  
  
"Yeah, well that's for sure. After dealing with her for half a year I almost came back here—figured that schools in the states had to be better than dealing with her. I'm glad I didn't now. So anyways—enough of my family and yours, I want to know about your disappearance and if this JT guy is who I think he is."  
  
It was Frank's turn to laugh loud, "I knew that had to be what Chris and them were telling you about. Where did they get to?"  
  
"Just told me up Alison and Livvie meeting JT—and they both got shivers."  
  
"Ok, later that day is when they found me—,"  
  
------------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"I've got a Caucasian male, his early forty's—delirious state," said the EMT as he came in.  
  
Chris ran up to him and saw Frank lying there—no bruises, no cuts, just looking straight at the ceiling, "Hey Frank—can you hear me buddy?" he said as he tapped him on the shoulder, "We've been looking for you for three days now—where have you been?"  
  
"Karen—I wouldn't have killed her if," spoke Frank, his eyes still looking straight ahead.  
  
"Frank—what are you talking about? Frank—listen to me, what's going on. Where did you go?"  
  
"Karen. Karen," he spoke again as Sara came running up to him.  
  
"Frank, you're ok," she said putting her hand on his forehead and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Karen. Karen."  
  
"Why is he saying that?" asked Sara as she looked at Chris.  
  
"I don't know—let's get him into a room and begin running tests. He may have been drugged."  
  
-----------  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"So were you—drugged?"  
  
"Yeah, they said I mumbled Karen's name for a day—just kept saying that and I wouldn't have killed her if—but I never finished the sentence. The next day I woke up, remembered nothing of the past four days. There did find drugs in my system, but couldn't explain the delirium I was in—or why I couldn't remember anything that had happened—it wasn't until—well, you'll find out later on," he grinned.  
  
"You guys are killing me with this story—I'm only here for a week you know."  
  
"Yeah, we know—we'll make sure to get most of the story over and out of the way before then. Now do you want to hear the next part—or wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Better tell me the next part," he nodded as Frank went and found Imani who came and sat down next to him, "Hello," he smiled. "I hear you have a son with Jamal."  
  
"Yes, Jeremiah—his best friend is Alex Morley," she said with a laugh. "I'm sure they are off doing something they shouldn't be," she laughed again. "So I'm supposed to tell you what part of the story exactly?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but the others and Frank believe you can give me the latest insight," he shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I know why now—because I was the last person to see Jack."  
  
-----------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"What else do we have to do before getting out of here?" asked Imani as she put the chairs on the tables and looked around.  
  
"I'm going to put this money in the safe, and do a few other things before heading out—I know Frank's going to be out of it still when he comes in tomorrow—so I'll set things up for him."  
  
"You want me to do that?"  
  
"No, why don't you head on home to Jamal and Jeremiah—I'll be out of here within thirty minutes."  
  
"You're sure?" she said as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.  
  
"I'm positive," he said as he smiled and Imani left.  
  
---------  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"I think I got a call probably three hours later from a frantic Jasmine. She ended up going over to Rafe and Alison's to spend the night. I think what worried her the most was when she tried to see where he was exactly she couldn't—all she saw was black, but she knew he was alive still."  
  
"I'm going to guess, but he was mumbling something when he was found, wasn't he?" he grinned.  
  
"Yes he was," she smiled. "He just kept saying he was with the band—and that he didn't care one way or the other."  
  
"So we've got someone—or something—out there taking people hostage, obviously grilling them about something, and then giving them a drug so they don't remember anything, except they are repeating their response to the grilling over and over?"  
  
"Yeah, now think about how we felt—we were all on our toes back then, unsure of what was going on."  
  
"I can imagine, and I think I have an idea what was going on already."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think any of us wanted to admit the truth."  
  
"I wouldn't either," he said as he slipped out of the chair. "Tell Frank I'll see him around, I've got somewhere I need to be now." 


	4. Chapter 3: Laughter, Love, and Life

A/N:  Hmmm, let's do a little searching in the dictionary today before getting on with the story.

**Impatience** (noun)

The act of being impatient.

**Impatient **(adjective)

1.         a: not patient: restless or short of temper especially under irritation, delay, or opposition

            b: intolerant impatient of delay

2 prompted or marked by impatience an impatient reply

3 eagerly desirous: anxious impatient to get home

**Virtue **(noun)

1 a: conformity to a standard of right

b. a particular moral excellence

2.         plural: an order of angels—see Celestial Hierarchy

3.         a beneficial quality or power of a thing

4.         manly strength or courage: valor

5.         a commendable quality or trait: merit

6.         a capacity to act: potency

7.         chastity especial in a woman

So as we can see, I take back my previous comment about impatience being a virtue, because it clearly is not.  : )  Now on with the story!  Until next time—PCGirl.

~~~~~~~~~

Chris walked in and put his coat on the hanger next to the door and smiled, "Hey," he said coming over and standing above the young girl who was studying intensely at the book in front of her.  He patted her head and she smiled up at him, her green eyes of her mother's dancing, "Big test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was trying to do what you did in med school," replied Leslie.

"What's that—cramming at the last minute?"

"No—speed paraphrasing."

"Oh yeah—hey, did anyone call?"

"Yeah, I wasn't in though—it's on the answering machine," she said as she tried to play down who it was.  "Today was Orientation for the new interns, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I met an old friend at lunch—his son is an intern now.  The boy's mom was actually in my intern class—and a very good friend."

"Which was like a hundred years ago, right?" she laughed.

"I swear you get this nagging sarcasm from Jack—and I have no clue where he got it from.  Let me go check the message, if it's not the hospital I'll make dinner and then I'll quiz you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Dad--," he softly laughed and shook his head in disbelief as he went to the bedroom and hit the play button on the answering machine.

"Hey Chris and Leslie—it's Elizabeth.  Listen, I'm going to be in town in next month and wanted to stop by for a visit.  Hope everything is going well with you, it's beautiful in Los Angeles--."

Chris hit the erase button before the end of the message and walked back in, "Trying to make me think it wasn't anyone you knew, hmm?"

"Sorry Dad, but you know how I feel about her.  She comes for a visit, gets you, Alison, Rafe, Lucy—everyone in a tizzy and then leaves as quickly and elaborately as she came in."

Chris laughed, "Yeah, she does do that—doesn't she?  Well, it won't be until next month and school will be out then—do you want me to get you a flight to go visit Jack while she's here?"

Leslie's green eyes got huge and filled with anger, "I can't believe you'd ask me that—you know--."

"I know, sorry I asked," he said as he sat down and grabbed her hand.  "Anyways, Jack's going to be here soon for a visit anyways—you will just have to suffer through dealing with Elizabeth like all the rest of us.  And besides, last time I remember in the end you could do a very good Elizabeth impression."

"I learned from the best," she said finally breaking into a big smile and he pulled her in, kissing her on the head.

------------

"Ok, love you too," said Alison as she hung up the phone.  "Kids—come down here," she yelled.

"Yeah Mom?" said Eddie as he came barreling down the stairs and hopping off the last one—almost identical to what his father did at times—usually when he was in a good mood about something.

"You sure are cheerful," she smiled.

"Really?  Yeah, I guess so?" he said scratching the back of his neck as Alison laughed—another trademark of his father.

"What's going on?" she said as she crossed her arms—she felt like she was talking to Rafe right now—not her sixteen year old son.

"I think Lizzie has a crush," he grinned.

"Aww, really?" said Alison as her eyes got big.  "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I'm not sure—it's just this morning Tara and Kate left for pizza—and I offered to take Lizzie over to the Trinity for lunch before going to the Gym for work.  She said no—said she had someone to meet, but she wasn't going to see Leslie—I could tell it was a guy," he said shaking his head as the door opened and in walked Lizzie.  "Hey squirt," he smiled.

"Hey," she beamed back—her hazel eyes filled with excitement.

"So what did you do today?"

"Nothing major—just went to the library to look for a book."

"Really?" he said as she walked past him and up to her and Kate's room.

"The library—jeez, wasn't that a line that Grandma Elizabeth used when SHE was a kid to go see guys?  And anyways—it's Sunday, the library isn't open today" he laughed out loud as Rafe came in, "Hey Dad," he smiled.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Absolutely nothing," Alison said glaring at Eddie.  "Don't you have something to do, Eddie?"

"Not really," he grinned as he got a look from his mom to keep quiet.  "Fine, I'll be upstairs—call me down when dinner is ready," he said as he took the steps two at a time—ready to find out what was going on with Lizzie.

"Want to explain?" said Rafe as he now stood in front of Alison.

"It's nothing bad Rafe—just our little girl may have her first case of puppy love."

----------

Ian walked into the barely furnished apartment and grabbed the cordless phone he had plugged in this morning and went for the couch.  He pulled out the card and dialed the number waiting for it to ring, "Hey, did I wake you?"

"Just a little," she yawned.  "What time is it?"

"Uhm—1:30 am your time isn't it?  I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call earlier," he said putting the phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed a piece of paper to write a note on.

"It's ok, I figured you were chatting it up with your old buddies."

"Yeah, they've been playing round robin with me on something that happened ten years ago.  I hope I get to the end of the story before I'm set to come back home."

"Well, I'm sure Claire will enjoy whatever it is—you know how she drooled over those fantasies you told her about vampires and creatures that seek justice," laughed Maeve as she gave another yawn.

"How is did our girl's football game go today?" he asked, trying to hide the laughter at the fact she still called them fantasies.

"She got three goals," she smiled.  "We're missing you a lot—it seems weird without you here, Thornhart."

"I'll be home soon enough," he smiled, "I just have to get my boy settled here first."

"I understand.  How was his first day?"

"Well, he was late, but luckily Chris gave him some slack," he laughed.  "He's out with the other interns now, celebrating surviving the first day, I suppose, so I have no idea how the rest of the day went.  Give Claire my love tomorrow morning, ok?"

"I will.  Goodnight Ian."

"Goodnight, Maeve," he smiled as he hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

-----------

Livvie held the bouquet of roses tight in her hand as she stood above the small marker and kneeled down, "Happy Birthday, my little girl," she said as she ran her fingers over the etching, Amelia Rachel Morley—Born: April 8, 2008, Died April 12, 2008.

It wasn't dusk yet, but she knew the sun was setting behind her as she just sat there and told Amelia what was going on in the lives lately and then a shadow was cast behind her and onto the stone, she turned to see Caleb standing there, "Hi," she said softly.

"I knew I'd find you here," he said kneeling down and kissing her head.

"Well, it's her birthday—she would have been twelve today.  I was wondering what she would look like now, and if she'd be spending all her time with Lizzie and Leslie—it should be Lizzie, Leslie, and Amelia—friends for life, you know?  She didn't get enough time with us," she said as she began to tear up.

"I'm sure she would be," he said as he got silent and they sat there for a bit in silence—trying to imagine what their little girl might be like today.


	5. Chapter 4: The Littlest Angel

A/N: First of all—everyone **STOP **reading and go get a few Kleenex, because you **WILL** need it. I was planning on us seeing glimpses of Amelia's short life as the rest of the story unwound also. But I realized I don't want to drag this out, but just get it out of my head—and then write HAPPY stuff. Oh, one other thing—I'm changing the year Amelia was born—it's now 2007, not 2008. Ok, you've been warned—Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.

* * *

PC: 2020

Alison walked through the curtained area at Trinity and slid next to Livvie on the couch, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Rafe, Caleb, and Ian are out at the bar—do you want to join them?"

"No, I think I want to be by myself for a bit. Did you know what today was?" she asked as she looked up at her.

"Oh Livvie, of course I did—it's the birthday of my little girl's guardian angel," she smiled as she gave Livvie a hug.

* * *

PC: 2007 

"Hey, sorry I'm late—I've felt weird all day and have been trying to take it easy, but the feeling won't go away," said Livvie as she slipped into her chair between Alison and Jasmine at the table at Mario's.

"Are you ok?" asked Alison. She and Livvie were both six months pregnant—their due dates only a week apart, and when she had gone out shopping with Livvie the day before she had noticed a slight tiredness in her eyes then, but it seemed to have gotten worse today.

"Yeah, I think I should be fine—it might be that I just miss Caleb, you know he was supposed to be home like a week ago originally," she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't remember him having to do this much promotional stuff with the first album," commented Alison.

"Yeah, well I think that was due to the free press he got care of Rafe and Jack," laughed Jamal.

"Yeah—you can't make up a better sales pitch than the possibility of the band being full of vampires," she grinned as the waiter came around to give drinks—passing out beer to the three men, but as he began to pour wine in Jasmine's glass she stopped him, "None for me."

"Upset stomach also?" asked Livvie as she saw a grin appear on Imani and Jack's faces. "Wait—are you—pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm only a month along," she smiled as Livvie gave her a hug.

"Well, let me go to the bathroom real quick, and then we can toast. Ugh—I can't wait to not be pregnant and not have to worry about going to the bathroom every five minutes," she laughed getting up.

They continued chatting for a few minutes when Alison spoke up, "I'm going to check on Livvie—she shouldn't be this long," she said getting up. They were silent waiting for Alison to return and when she walked around the corner with blood on her white Capri pants Rafe went white. Alison looked at them speechless, "It's—not—mine," she said through breaths as she tried to calm herself down on the inside, "It's Livvie's." She barely got the words out when Jack and Jamal went flying past her towards the ladies room, and Jasmine got her to sit in a chair.

"Are you ok?" asked Rafe as he looked at her.

"Rafe—there was a lot of blood in there, too much," she said as she began to cry.

"It's going to be ok—I'm going to call 911 and wait outside for them," he said kissing her forehead. "Watch her," he said as he nodded towards Imani and Jasmine before running out of the room.

* * *

Rafe couldn't sit—he felt like it was his duty somehow to stand while making the call to Caleb. He'd been trying to get a hold of him for the past two hours—where was he? Finally someone answered, "Hello?" said an unfamiliar voice. 

"Caleb?"

"Who?"

"Sorry—is Stephen Clay there?"

"No, he's not—he's busy right now with promoting his new album, can I leave a message?"

"No, I don't want to leave a message—I need to talk to Stephen **now**."

"I'm sorry, that's not possible. May I ask what this is about?"

"It's about his wife and daughter—tell him Amelia was born early and he needs to get home immediately."

"A-mel-ia," spoke the manager as he wrote down the name. "Well, I'm sure that Mr. Clay will be happy to hear the news."

"No, he won't—don't you understand? She was born three months early, and that's not good. Listen, is he around? I really don't feel right leaving this message."

"No, Mr. Clay is not around."

Caleb had walked into the room when his manager, Craig, had been writing down Amelia's name and he could feel his stomach beginning to knot now—whoever was on the other end—well, he better find out now he thought as he grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

He had to pull the phone away for a moment as he heard a barrage of Romanian curse words, and then "Damn it—this is not a joke, this is serious business."

"Hey, calm down Slayer," whispered Caleb—his heart was already in his throat—Rafe wouldn't call and act like this if it weren't an emergency, "Is everything ok?"

"NO! It's not ok Caleb—where have you been for the past two hours?" he yelled as Lucy and Kevin came over to the waiting area.

"Sorry—I had a promotional thing—I didn't even think about bringing my cell phone. What's up?"

"Livvie—she had Amelia—Caleb, you have to come home now. Call me when you are on the plane, I'll pick you up at the airport."

"Fine," he said hanging up the phone and grabbing his jacket, "Sorry Craig—family calls."

"You can't leave Stephen. Singer's wives have children all the time—we'll just make a public statement about how happy we are that your wife gave birth to a healthy child."

"Does a healthy child usually weigh somewhere around 3 pounds?" asked Caleb as his anger rose and watched his manager's face drop. "I didn't think so and **YOU **are the one who doesn't understand—Amelia, she's not supposed to be born yet, she's too early and I have to get there to be with my wife. My wife and two girls are the only thing that matter—this, this is just some stupid hobby I can live without," he said pushing the manager out of the way and then slamming the door.

* * *

Caleb was sitting there next to the bed, his hand interlocked with Livvie's, who was still asleep. He kept rubbing the top of her hand and kissing it, hoping she'd wake up soon. Suddenly her hand tightened and she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hey sweetheart," he croaked out. 

"Caleb—have you been crying?"

"Who me?" he laughed, "No, it's just some really bad allergies," he said rubbing his eyes and making a sniffling sound.

"Liar—what are you doing here?" she said as she realized she was in a hospital bed, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is that I was at Mario's with the others—Jasmine and Jack are going to have a baby," she smiled as she touched her own stomach and the realization hit her. "Where is Amelia? That's why you are here and that's why you've been crying."

"Amelia is in NICU," he sighed. "I've seen her—she's beautiful, looks just like her mother and big sister," he smiled through tear filled eyes.

"Then why are you crying? Is she ok? I mean she must be so tiny."

"Olivia," he said as his heart went back into his throat, "It's not looking good for our little girl—her lungs are underdeveloped for being born at six months even, and they think she might have a virus also."

"Can I see her?"

"I'll go ask," he said standing up—his back aching from sitting beside her bed for the past few hours, already sore from the plane ride from LA. He gave her a kiss, smoothing her hair out of her face before kissing her again.

As he walked out of the room Rafe and Alison walked up to him, "Is she awake?" asked Rafe, but Caleb didn't say anything—he just kept walking straight past them taking no notice of anything else.

* * *

"Ali," said Livvie so softly they could barely hear her speak. The lights were dim when Alison and Rafe walked in the room and saw Caleb sitting in the corner chair, his eyes covered by his hands. 

"Come here," said Livvie as she brought her hand out so Alison came next to the bed and saw her holding Amelia, "Amelia," she said softly, "I know your time is short with us, but I want you to meet someone special—her name is Lizzie, and she's going to be coming into the world soon—her mom and I thought you'd be her best friend, but you get to be something more to her—you'll be her guardian angel, ok?. We know that whenever we see Lizzie, well that she will have you nearby in spirit. You are going to be an angel soon—don't be scared though, sweetie—ok?" she said as she kissed her head.

"Livvie," said Alison as she cried and Rafe came up behind her—he himself unable to speak. His eyes had been on Caleb who had looked up at Rafe once since he came in the room. "I'm—I'm glad Lizzie is going to have an angel like this one looking over her," cried Alison and turned to Rafe who pulled her in a hug so she could keep crying.

"Caleb," spoke Livvie. "Come hold her, I think it's time," she said as she was now crying—constantly touching her little girls face in order to remember what she looked like. Caleb got up out of the chair and came next to Livvie who scooted over so he could sit next to her as he held both of them. Livvie looked up as the door closed from Alison and Rafe's silent exit, and then to Caleb who had tears running down his face, "Caleb?"

"Hmm," he said as he wiped away a tear but put his mouth on the side of Livvie's temple.

"She's gone," she said as she bit her lip as she watched Caleb look down as touch his daughter's face as Livvie finally broke down in full out sobs.

"Shhh, Olivia," he said as he looked back to Livvie and kissed her and cradled her while she did the same to their little angel.

* * *

Livvie sat there on the couch at Kevin's, her head against Caleb's shoulder as they were silent. It was getting late—already dark outside, and most everyone had left a few hours ago. All that remained now were Livvie, Caleb, Rafe, Alison, and Lucy and Kevin—with the kids playing in Christina's playroom. 

"Livvie, we can have Tara home with us—let her have a sleep over with Katie," said Alison as she tried to put on a smile.

"No, it's ok—I think I want Tara home with us tonight," she said as she patted Caleb's leg. "Right, Caleb?"

"If that's what you want sweetheart," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll go get her," said Lucy as she got up and Rafe followed her. "It's strange," she whispered.

"What is?"

"Seeing Caleb—vulnerable. It's only happened a few times, you know, but when it does I always get taken aback by it."

"Well, it's hard—you know—when something hits you as hard as losing a child," he said as he came in and saw that all three were asleep. "Hey Princess," whispered Rafe, kissing his daughter and handing Tara to Lucy. "Tell them if they need anything to call, I'm going to stay in here for a few minutes," said Rafe as he picked up Katie and held her tight.

He didn't hear Alison come in, but turned to see her standing there watching him and his daughter quietly walk around the floor, him humming the lullaby his mother sang to him—the words long forgotten, but not the tune or the calmness it brought him, "Hey," he said sheepishly.

"Hey," she grinned. "When Lucy said goodbye's for you—well I knew I'd find you in here holding her," she said as she went and picked up Eddie, "They are fine Rafe—nothing has happened to them, ok? And **nothing **is going to happen to Lizzie—she has a guardian angel now, remember?"

"I know, it's just that I just wish there was something I could say or do for Caleb and Livvie—you know?"

"Time—I think that's the most we can give them."

* * *

Caleb walked into the loft still holding a sleeping Tara, "I'm going to go put her in her room," he said as he pushed Livvie towards the bed. 

"Caleb wait—can we, do you think we can let her sleep in the bed with us tonight? I just feel like if I were to have her close to me tonight then maybe I can somehow feel Amelia near me too."

"That's fine, I like that idea too," he said as they went and put Tara in the middle of the bed, and then they both went and got ready for bed and crawled in on each side of her.

"She looks so peaceful right now, like an angel," said Livvie as she began to tear up.

"Hey, don't cry—please don't cry," said Caleb as he put his hand on her face.

"You know what upsets me the most? Is that Tara never got to even see her baby sister. That Tara won't know what she's like, and neither will we. Amelia and Lizzie—they were supposed to be best friends just like Tara and Kate," she said as she closed her eyes—her head resting on one arm, and the other arm lying on Tara's back. Caleb sat there as long as his eyes would stay open and watching them both sleep until sleep finally pulled him under also.


	6. Chapter 5: Insults

A/N: This was the 'extra' I had left over from the last chapter—that one was waaaay long so I figured this small, less saddening part, could wait. I should have the next chapter of Broken up tomorrow—remember, the link is in my bio on here, if you are reading it. (And Gracie—don't worry, there won't be any tears this time—I promise!) Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about Amelia," said Ian as he sat on the other side of Rafe. They'd been sitting in Trinity for awhile now, as Caleb and Rafe round-robined the story of Amelia to Ian while Alison and Livvie were in the curtained area remembering the same moments.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know anyone who hasn't—even that poor excuse for a manager I used to have sent flowers," laughed Caleb. "Well, guys—it's been great, but I'm going to get Olivia and head on home."  
  
"I've got a funny story to tell you," said Ian as he made Caleb stay in the seat, "I was driving my daughter, Claire, to football practice one day when we were listening to this station that was playing a 'one hit wonders' marathon. Well, the next thing I heard come on the radio was Naked Eyes," he laughed and got a small chuckle out of Caleb.  
  
"I'm insulted to be called a one hit wonder," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well despite my best intentions, I couldn't stop myself from humming to the music—Claire said I was too old to like that type of music. I'm not sure which insult was worse," laughed Ian again.  
  
Caleb gave a look as if were thinking, "Your's definitely."  
  
"So whatever happened to Stephen Clay?"  
  
"He hung up his microphone a long time ago," he said taking a sip of his drink.  
  
----------  
  
PC: 2007  
  
"Caleb, I just had the strangest conversation with a man on the phone," said Livvie as she walked into the living room.  
  
"What about?" he said as he was packing a small bag.  
  
"Wait—what are you doing?" she said stopping and frozen at watching him.  
  
"I'm going to Daia," he sighed.  
  
"Oh this is just great—now that explains the telephone call I just got," she said turning around and walking away. "Fine—you want to leave this town and your home then leave—and don't come back!" she shouted as she left the loft herself.  
  
--------------  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"I'm guessing this happened after losing Amelia?" said Ian.  
  
"Yeah, she had been put to rest a week before. I ended up finding Olivia at Lucy and Kevin's with Tara."  
  
-------------  
  
PC: 2007  
  
"Daddy!" smiled Tara as she ran to her father and he picked her up, holding her against his body and running his hands over her hair.  
  
"Hey there, Sunshine," he sighed giving her a kiss and trying to hold back tears. He looked at Livvie who was on the verge of tears also, "Why don't you go finish dinner, and I'll come see you in a bit," he said putting her down and watching her run off, "When am I going to be able to look at her without crying for Amelia?"  
  
"Well, if you do what I said then not very long," snapped Livvie as she wiped her eyes and stared at him with an icy glare.  
  
"Don't do that Olivia—don't try and push me away because I'm not going anywhere—we're a part of each other—we've created two children through our love, and it's not going to be turned off just like that."  
  
"But one of those children is dead Caleb. She's dead," she said as she began to cry.  
  
"I know, come here," he said pulling her into a hug and letting her cry on him. "I'm guessing the phone call was about selling the studio and such?" he sighed.  
  
"I couldn't understand why you were giving it all up unless you were planning on leaving, and then you were going to go to Daia and leave me here—all alone."  
  
"I wanted to go to Daia because I'm ready to become a vampire again."  
  
"Well, I'm not," she said pushing him away and walking off. "I want another child Caleb—not to replace Amelia, nothing can ever replace her, but one to share my love with. I want Tara to have a sibling to grow up with and take care of each other when they are older. Can you just wait until we have another child—or is being a vampire more important to you?"  
  
"You are the most important thing in my life—always Olivia—don't you remember that, right before I fell into the water I said always and I meant it. If you want another child then we will try, but I don't want to put your life at risk again, ok?"  
  
Livvie looked at him biting the bottom of her lip with tears coming down her face and nodded, "Always," she whispered as he wiped away her tears and kissed her.  
  
-----------  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"So I made a decision—we would stay mortal until we had another child, and then become vampires again. I did give up Stephen Clay persona—I felt like if I had been there instead of doing a publicity promotion then she would have survived."  
  
"You don't know that for sure though."  
  
"That's what everyone said. It took us so long to have Alex, sometimes I was just to the point of telling Olivia that Tara was enough for the two of us, but finally he came along."  
  
"I've heard a little about life after Alex came around already."  
  
"Ahh—so you are hearing about that, hmmm? Where in the story are you?" he said looking to Rafe.  
  
"Hmmm—I believe Jack is missing," he replied.  
  
"How long is this story anyways?" asked Ian. "I am only here for a week."  
  
Caleb gave a slight chuckle, "In the end it went on for more than a month—it also depends if they tell you about the fall out afterwards."  
  
"Fall out?"  
  
"You'll find out. Let me know when it's my turn," he said as he saw Alison and Livvie come out of the curtained area and he smiled as she came over and he put an arm around her and they left together. 


	7. Chapter 6: Paintings and Drawings

A/N: Ok, I've got this typed up—I think it's decent. I hope it is. : ) Anyways, everyone enjoy. Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
Lucy was sitting on the park bench enjoying the spring day—it had finally sprung, and she wanted to get out of the stuffiness of the Lighthouse. She looked up to see Ian standing there smiling at her, "Hi—I heard you were in town," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah—Danny's an intern," he grinned—still proud of the fact, but he knew he'd never not be proud of it. "I was hoping to find you today—who knew it would be here."  
  
"Somebody up there did—we always have found our way to each other when we needed it. So tell me what you've been up to."  
  
"Well, I've got a wife and daughter also—Maeve and Claire—they are waiting for me back in Ireland, it just feels weird leaving my boy here on his own—having to let him learn from his own mistakes."  
  
Lucy laughed, "I had to do that with both Christina and Serena now, and it's not easy. Serena—she's a marine biologist down in Florida—and Christina, she's an artist with a little studio apartment in New York. They seem so far away, though I know they are just a phone call away if I need to hear their voices. You get used to it more as time goes on."  
  
"I know I will, and I know Claire will have my attention with her football games, and dance recitals soon enough—it's just that Danny, well I'm glad he came here—back to his home. I know I won't have to worry about who he's around, and if he's caring for himself, because I'm sure all of you will do that—not just for me, but for Eve also," he smiled.  
  
"We will, don't ever worry about him—concentrate on the rest of your family, Ian—he's going to be just fine."  
  
"I know. So tell me about JT and how he affected you, and anything else—is the business still running—KayCee's?"  
  
Lucy laughed, "Well, let's get JT done first."  
  
-----------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
Lucy walked into Kevin's office and laid down on the couch.  
  
"Something the matter, Lucy?" he asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Well, I have good news and the confusing news. Which would you like first?"  
  
"Good—let's start with that."  
  
"Well, Ricky and Reese showed up like we expected them to last night—mumbling and delirious as the rest of them have been."  
  
"Any idea what they were saying?"  
  
"You know—I really didn't ask Rafe—I just saw him earlier and he passed the word on to me."  
  
"Ok, considering that them being delirious would usually fall under confusing news—what is the real confusing news?"  
  
"Oh," she said jumping up to look at him. "The accountant for KayCee's called—was looking over the numbers and such—guess what."  
  
"Ya'll are making a bigger profit than you thought?"  
  
"Yeah, I wish—no, he says that over the past six months a total of $60,000 has gone missing. Poof—just like everyone else—but it hasn't come up anywhere else."  
  
"Well, have you asked around?"  
  
"I was on my way to go over there, but thought I'd stop here first and tell you the news about Ricky and Reese."  
  
"Well, I've got a potential patient coming in a few minutes, go find out what you need—this shouldn't take more than an hour—then I'll be heading home."  
  
"Ok, but be safe—please Kevin? This guy—whoever he is—he's looking for something and I'm worried it's going to be you or Rafe or Alison next."  
  
"You still feel that it's Joshua?"  
  
"Yeah, I do—it's the only thing that's making sense," said Lucy as she closed the door. She was lost in thought when the elevator door opened and she walked in, running into the man that was trying to get off also. They danced around each other and he laughed, saying 'Excuse me', in a British accent—Lucy tried to stop the doors from closing, but by the time she did he had seemed to disappear around a corner.  
  
----------  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"The British-accented man was JT?"  
  
Lucy smiled, "You know what—this is why we needed you here then, because you seemed to get to the bottom of a mystery faster than any of us," she said as she patted his leg. "So yes, that was JT—and you can guess that Kevin never made it home that night either."  
  
"Was JT his new patient?"  
  
Lucy bit her lip and nodded before continuing the story.  
  
-----------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"How is he Chris?" asked Lucy as she ran into the ER where Chris was working on papers.  
  
"He's delirious, just like the rest of them. You know, whatever this crazy man has planned—well he's doing a good job of catching these people off guard."  
  
"I was the last person to see Kevin, besides that possible new patient of his."  
  
"Really? Did Kevin give a name or anything?"  
  
"No. Patient confidentiality," she said hitting Chris on the side of the head. "So what is he saying?"  
  
"Something about being drugged, Livvie—oh and he occasionally says something about painting a picture with Alison and—but he never finishes the sentence. Kind of like how Frank never finished the Karen comment before."  
  
"The only picture I can think he's done of Alison is--."  
  
"The one of me and Joshua," finished Alison as her and Rafe walked up. "This guy—he's got a connection to Joshua, a big one, and I'm in the middle of it whether I want to be or not."  
  
"Hey, we found Kevin's keys on him," said Chris as he handed them to Lucy.  
  
"Well, let's go see if this guy left anything there," said Rafe as he led the way.  
  
---------  
  
"Nothing more than the usual. It's like he left immediately after I did," said Lucy as she looked around. But that wasn't right because he had a new patient—the man in the elevator, his voice and smile—had that been the new patient?  
  
"What's this?" asked Rafe as he picked up a journal of some type—with drawings and notes—with dates from 2003 on them. "Oh crap," he said as he stopped on a page and held it up for both girls to see it—it was the symbol that replaced the 'X' in Elixir. "I'm going to take a huge guess, but this is Joshua's."  
  
Alison took the book from Rafe though he tried to not let her have it, "No Rafe—I've got to read it. You've been in his head before—literally—now it my turn."  
  
She sat on the couch and read—she noted there were pages bent down—but they were newly made, definitely not folded down for seven years. First came a discussion of him turning Frank, then Victor—why hadn't this man taken Victor? Because of Victor's age? No, probably because if she looked later on Victor was rarely mentioned. Frank—he'd been Joshua's lackey from the beginning. She continued to flip pages—seeing everyone's name come into play as it went on, except Rafe and Caleb—even herself and Livvie were mentioned multiple times. "Why hasn't he tried to abduct us four?" she said looking up to Rafe.  
  
"I'm not sure—but nobody has mentioned us in their delirium, so maybe he hasn't realized how much of a factor we really were in his demise?"  
  
"Who is next?" she said as she turned to the last folded down page. This person had highlighted something recently, "Livvie—the moron—she ruined my wonderful plans I had for my bride Alison," she said as she stopped and shivered. "And then to make matters worse, I allowed Franklin to go out and feed—the stupid imbecile has changed Jamal Woods into one of us, hopefully I can find some good use for the man or else I will have to get rid of him," she stopped as she looked up at Rafe. "Jamal." 


	8. Chapter 7: A Family Affair

A/N: Before the story I've got some good news, and some bad news. The good news is my fiancé gets back to the United States from Iraq on Monday. I bet you can guess the bad news—hehehehe—I'll be down with him in Savannah until Wednesday. That means no updates, so darlings—as much as I love you, don't kill me if I don't think of you often while I'm there. LOL! I am going to take my laptop down with me, so when they kick me off base at 11 pm—if I'm up to it—I will write then and hopefully will have at least one chapter of this and Broken ready to post Thursday or Friday. Until next week—A very happy and excited PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2010  
  
Alison looked upwards as she grabbed the door, "Please be here, Jamal," she said as she turned the knob and walked into the bike shop. "Hey Jamal—you around?" she called out.  
  
"Jamal!" yelled Rafe as they heard a door shut in the back. "Stay here," he said as he ran through the door and then bounded into Jack's old apartment—the door to the outside was open and Rafe looked outside he saw a black Mustang go flying away from the scene. "Agh!" he said as he slammed his fist into the door frame.  
  
"Is he here?" asked Alison as she came in the room.  
  
"No, but whoever has him just sped off in a black Mustang," said Rafe as he closed and locked the door. "We're going to get him," he said as he pulled Alison in for a hug.  
  
-----------  
  
"Are you ok, Imani?" asked Alison as she sat in the back room of the Trinity with her.  
  
"Yeah, I mean this is going to be like all the rest right—he'll be missing for a few days and then will finally show up," she said as she tried to smile.  
  
"This guy knows we're onto him—he knows he screwed up by leaving that journal of Joshua's in Kevin's office."  
  
"But that means Jamal might be in more danger—this guy might just give up whatever crazy quest he's on and just end up killing someone."  
  
"No, he's not going to do that—he's probably more than likely going to screw up again," said Caleb as he walked in with Rafe and Lucy.  
  
"Let's think about this—this guy, he's going after us at our places of work. Lucy thinks she saw him coming off the elevator when Kevin disappeared—he obviously went into the Bike Shop as a customer. Did Jamal say he had any new customer's recently?" asked Rafe.  
  
"I don't think so—he did have someone ask about renting out that back room—Jack's old place," she said as Jack came in also.  
  
"You need help out there?" asked Alison.  
  
"Nah—Frank and the other waitress have got things covered."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Why didn't I remember that before?" said Alison.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The day Jack disappeared—Livvie and I met for lunch. Did she tell you about that guy we saw with the kids?" asked Alison to Caleb.  
  
"No, what guy," he shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Livvie went to the bathroom with Alex—this guy he came up and was looking at Lizzie, said she was a beautiful little girl. Anyways, he came out and gave this laugh and smile—it was so familiar to us both—actually gave us a shiver. His name was JT Church, or so he said. What's another word for church?"  
  
"Monastery?" said Caleb.  
  
"Temple—another word for church is Temple," said Rafe under his breath. "And I bet you anything that the late, not-so-great, Joshua Temple's middle name is Thomas—or some other T. name."  
  
"You think this is Joshua's son?" asked Jack.  
  
Caleb spoke up, his arms crossed at his chest, "Joshua never talked to me about have a family before the Experience, but that doesn't mean he didn't have one."  
  
"For the sins of the father shall be passed down to the children," spoke Rafe louder than before and everyone became quiet. "He probably feels like he's finally seeking justice for his father's death—has been trying to get us to each individually--thinking one of us has a guilty conscience over Joshua's death."  
  
"Too bad he doesn't know that nobody in this town missed him once he was gone—and nobody is going to miss JT either," remarked Caleb.  
  
-----------  
  
"I'm home," said Jack as he walked in and could hear Leslie screaming from her room. "Hey—did someone have a bad day?" he chuckled as he came in and saw Jasmine sitting against the wall, her head between her knees. "Jazz? What's wrong—hey—look at me," he said as he kneeled down next to her and she looked up at him her eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying.  
  
"I'm useless Jack."  
  
"No—no you aren't. Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because I can't see anything—I used to be able to help anyone out and now, with this madman I'm useless."  
  
"It's not you—he's like his father, very tricky and sneaky. He's probably somewhere that has a force field around it. Now let's get Leslie calmed down and then we're meeting over at everyone at Lucy's," he said getting up and picking up Leslie—her green eyes about as red and puffy as her mom's, "Hey sweetheart—Daddy's here," he said as he kissed her and calmed her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"So JT was Joshua's son? This whole time I'd been thinking he'd been raised from the dead," spoke Ian.  
  
"Well, for a bit I think we did too—but this young man that myself, Livvie, and Alison saw was too young—and as far as we knew if a person came back from the dead they were the same age as when they left. That's how it worked for Paige—remember, she had been dead for more than 20 years when she came back."  
  
"True," he shrugged.  
  
"Well, I will tell you a small bit more, but then I must be going—I have a meeting at the hospital in twenty minutes."  
  
"Well, then why don't we talk as we walk to our cars?" asked Ian as Lucy got up and led the way as she began to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"Are we the first ones here?" asked Alison as she came in holding a squirming Lizzie in her arms and her hand holding tightly onto Eddie's while Rafe held Kate.  
  
"Yes. Lucy's on the phone with her accountant with KayCee's," he whispered.  
  
"Oh. Ugh. Eww," said Alison as she let go of Eddie's hand and put Lizzie down. Eddie and Kate were off running towards Christina's playroom before they could say anything."  
  
"Well, thank you—I'll have to look into that name," said Lucy as she hung up the phone and looked at Rafe and Alison standing there, with Lizzie running around both of their legs.  
  
"Anything good?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Well, it seems that a person has been withdrawing $5,000 every two weeks for the past six months—the checks are being written out to one Elizabeth Tripp."  
  
"Wait—did you just say Tripp?" asked Alison.  
  
"Yes, do you know who that is?"  
  
"It's my mom's maiden name," she said looking at Rafe.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"That's all you are giving me?" laughed Ian.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
"First tell me who to talk to next."  
  
"Well, if you want to hear about what happened with JT I guess ask Rafe and then go to Jamal and then to Caleb. As for Elizabeth and Jasmine—well both Alison and Chris can be of some assistance there."  
  
"Is this like one of those books where you choose your ending and you somehow always end up in the bottom of a pit with a very hungry tiger?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that," she laughed. 


	9. Chapter 8: One Step Forward

A/N:  Hey girls—I'm back : )  This is a long chapter—mainly because A) I had a lot I wanted to put in—and some stuff got added in without my knowledge (in other words--It came out of my head and I didn't delete it because it sounded good) and B) Gracie hasn't had anything new to read in a week, and my fiancé told me last night to hurry up and update so she'd have something to read. LOL  Enjoy!  Until next time—PCGirl.

~~~~~~~~

PC: 2020

"Hey again," said Rafe as he looked up from his and Eddie's kick boxing practice to see Ian walk in.  "Eddie, this is Ian Thornhart, an old friend."

"Hi," waved Eddie shyly.

"Wow—you look just like your dad," laughed Ian.

"Thanks," he grinned as he grabbed a towel and then went up the steps.

"He's too much like me sometimes—Alison says when he finally falls in love he's going to fall hard," laughed Rafe.  "So what have you been up to all day?"

"Well, I talked to Lucy for a bit—and then after that not much at all," he said as they walked into the old apartment that was now set up as a little sitting area with two couches, and a table where Kate seemed to be studying.  He could hear the running water and knew Eddie must have gone to take a shower.

"Hi again, Mr. Ian," smiled Kate as she looked up from her bok.

"Hi.  Where is Alison?"

"She went to go pick up Lizzie and Leslie from school," replied Kate.

"Wait—Leslie still lives in Port Charles?" he said under his breath to Rafe and got a nod from him.

"So I guess you want to hear the latest, hmmm?" laughed Rafe.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

-------

PC: 2010

They had all arrived and settled into Lucy's living room—Jasmine and Imani had gone to watch the kids while the rest began the discussion.  An awkward silence of where to begin seemed to be hanging over them when finally Jack began to speak, "We've got an extra crisis also—maybe one of you two can speak to Jasmine about this, but she feels like she's useless," he said towards Rafe and Caleb.

"Why would she feel like that?" asked Livvie—other than Lucy she was the only female in the room at the moment, Alison had taken Lizzie and gone to talk to her mother before her and Caleb had arrived.

"Because she's used to being able to help when people are missing.  That's her power—her gift—and for her to lose her gift, well that could bring down ones self-worth a lot," spoke Rafe.  "I'll talk to Jasmine later—ok?  First let's figure out when this guy is probably going to strike next.  Where is easy—it's wherever we work at."

"Give me the journal," said Caleb as he reached out and got it off the table in front of him.  The page where the first mentioning of Jamal was marked, "This thing is useless," he said as he threw it back onto the table.  "I mean the only names in here that he hasn't attacked yet are Olivia, myself, Alison and you—how do we know who he is going to go after next?"

"We are not at a dead end—we have to think here.  Jack—you know Jamal the best, what is going to be his possible reasoning as to why Joshua had to die."

"He wanted to marry Alison—that and the fact he thought he was going to get rid of the stupid curse."

Livvie spoke up, "Is the word vampire ever used in the book?"

"I haven't seen it—why?" asked Rafe.

"If the word is never used, then JT doesn't realize it's a possibility.  If Caleb were turned to a vampire—then we could give him a little slide show of his bad deeds."

"I can give him a slide show he'll never forget also, but I don't think telling him everything his father did is going to change his mind much."

"Yeah, but something even better—if I've got my powers and you have yours—we could really screw with this kids head," said Caleb.

It was now Lucy's turn to speak up, "We're getting ahead of ourselves.  First we have to watch our backs, and then somehow get him under our power before we screw with his head."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Caleb needs to have the teeth back," said Jack as he put down his head and then looked back at Caleb.  "That's the one thing JT isn't realizing yet—that Port Charles seven years ago and the one now—are two different places.  I mean then how many of us and our friends were vampires, or had been recently?  Now we are vampire free—or will be for a few more months, I assume."

"So, I'll become a vampire—then what?"

"Then I think you and I need to have a little chat with him," said Rafe.  "But first things first—and that's you need to get a flight to Daia."

---------

PC: 2020

The story was interrupted with the door opening and Lizzie, Leslie, and Alison walking in, "Hey Ian," smiled Alison.

"Hi—you must be Lizzie and Leslie," he said as he noticed Leslie had deep green eyes that reminded him of Jasmine's.

"Hi," they said softly.

"You two start your homework," said Alison as she motioned for the two men towards the door.

"What's going on?" asked Rafe as he closed the door.

"I don't know, but those two were giggling like—well school girls about something in the back seat.  I think it has to do with her crush."

"Oh great—it's bad enough I have to deal with Kate and _him_."

"He has a name—it's Mark, remember?"

"Yeah, well I'd rather forget it.  He's not right for her," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Nobody will be right for your little princess," she laughed as she put her arms around his waist.  "Do you and Maeve have this problem with Claire yet?"

"No, but I'm sure it won't be long," laughed Ian.

"I'm really not sure which is worse—my husband here and his constant dismissal of every male that looks at his daughters, or the fact that poor Leslie's boyfriends are going to get double interrogation with both Chris and Jack."

"So she still has a relationship with Jack?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled.  "They are both her dad's—and she won't let anyone believe otherwise.  She has a **lot **of Ramsey in her—at times I see some of Jasmine coming through, though she'll deny that until the day she dies probably."

"Speaking of Jasmine—where is she?"

"She's—well I think Chris would be a better person to talk to about her.  Just make sure Leslie isn't around." 

"Is that because she doesn't know who she is at all, or because of resentment?"

"Remember how I was towards Elizabeth when she came to town?  It's the same exact thing with Leslie and Jasmine."

"Speaking of Elizabeth—what's up with money missing from KayCee's accounts before?"

"Oh—that," she grimaced.

----------

PC: 2010

"Hey mom," said Alison as she walked into her and Chris' place.

"Hey sweetie, and hello Lizzie," said Elizabeth as she came over and gave Alison a kiss on the cheek and then took Lizzie from Alison.  "How are you doing today?" she asked Lizzie as the little girl became fussy.

"Let me take her mom—I think she's getting a cold," she said taking her daughter back and then sitting on the couch.  "So how is everything going with the company lately?"

"Oh it's wonderful—I was just working on some new sketches," she said getting up and going over to the desk and began to shuffle through papers.

"Kiss. Kiss," said Lizzie as she saw Chris walk into the room.

"Oh, ok—go see Chris," said Alison as she put her on the floor and watched her daughter wobble over to where Chris was waiting to pick her up.

"Hey there, missy—and where is your little shadow today?" he said as she smiled at him brightly.

"Lesie at Lulu's," she said in her little voice and pointed towards the door.

"Lulu?  Lucy must love that," he said laughing.

"I don't think she's ever called her that—but I'm sure Lucy will love it, she misses Christina being small," she said getting the courage up to ask her mom about the money.

"Here they are," said Elizabeth as she came back over and sat down.

"Wow, they are—something.  Oh, Lucy told me something interesting earlier."

"Oh yeah?  What was that?"

"That a large sum of money is missing from the accounts."

"Oh," she said as she began to feel tense.  "How much, did she say?"

"Sixty thousand dollars.  The weird thing is that they are being written in checks to one Elizabeth Tripp," she said looking up at Chris who had stopped playing with Lizzie when he heard the name.

"Well, that is odd—isn't it," said Elizabeth as she kept her head down and wouldn't look at her daughter.

"That's your maiden name mom—your birth name, I remember that woman, Melanie, in London call you that.  I know it was a long time ago, but I'm not mistaken."

"You are right, that is my birth name.  Are you accusing me of taking the money?"

"I never said that—I just thought that maybe you might know something about why someone with the same name as you once had."

"You are right—I _had _that name, and you know the hell I went through when I did have it.  Why would I use a name that has so much pain and anger behind it?"

"I don't know, but why are you getting hostile with me all of a sudden if you didn't have anything to do with it."

"I guess I just don't like being interrogated is all."

"Well, fine—I'll stop supposedly interrogating you.  But I do know that the accountants are going to find out who this person was.  If you know about it—speak up now Mother," said Alison as she got up and went to take Lizzie back.  "Bye Chris," she said hugging him.

"I'll get it out of her," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks.  Say bye Lizzie."

"Bye Kiss.  Bye Gamma," she said giving them a wave before leaving.


	10. Chapter 9: And Two Steps Back

A/N: Hey ladies. Hope everyone had a good weekend—I know I did. Well, here's the plan—I'm going out of town for a few days so I'm going to post this chapter and the next one or two tonight and tomorrow. My suggestion is to read one now and then another in a few days—keep up the suspense. ;) Anyways, Until I get back—everyone take care and be safe—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
Ian walked into Trinity and saw Caleb sitting at a table quietly, "So what did you do exactly?" asked Ian as he joined Caleb.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"They said you did something really stupid—that was the next step I should hear in this story that doesn't seem to have an end."  
  
"Oh, it does—trust me," grinned Caleb. "I'll admit that what I did probably wasn't the best thing for anyone, but I believed at the time that Rafe saw what I was doing—I was wrong, and it took us a bit longer than the ending I was looking for."  
  
----------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"Hey," said Caleb as he walked into the back storeroom of Trinity where Jasmine seemed to be sorting through a box or two.  
  
"Oh Caleb—hi," she said barely looking up at him.  
  
"How's it going?" he asked as he found a crate full of oranges and took one out and began to toss it in the air.  
  
"How do you think it's going Caleb? I mean really—I can't do anything to help anyone right now. It's driving me crazy, and I am constantly hearing Myra's voice in the back of my head telling me that I was not put on this earth to have a normal life. Do you know how that feels like? Do you know what it means to me—the fact that I love Jack and Leslie more than anything else in this world, but I feel like getting away from them will be the best thing for everyone?" she said as she began to cry.  
  
"Hey—stop that. I hate seeing women cry," he said trying to ease the tension that was obviously building up inside of her. "And why are you letting your sister tell you those things that aren't true?"  
  
"I've always dreamt of having a life like this, you know? A life with a family, and a home, and friends. And one where I didn't have to worry about what Myra might be up to—what her next plan might be. And I finally have that thanks to Cassandra. And now, all of a sudden I have everything I ever wanted and my powers—that I didn't want in the beginning—they are gone."  
  
"Jasmine—this is a set back, ok? Your powers are not gone. Don't you dare do anything stupid, ok?"  
  
"Alright, I won't," she said looking up at him and giving a half smile.  
  
"That's my girl," he said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Hey Caleb—you back here?" called Jack as he walked into the room and saw them standing there. "What's going on here?"  
  
"It's nothing, Jack," she said pulling out of the hug. "Caleb was just trying to calm me down, that's all."  
  
"Well, Rafe is outside in the private area looking for you."  
  
"Thanks," he said giving Jasmine a pat on the shoulder before leaving.  
  
Caleb looked around and saw him—if the guy wasn't the man Alison, Livvie, and Lucy has described, well he'd be very surprised. Ten bucks he takes the table next to the area, he thought to himself before he walked into the curtain area where Rafe was waiting, "What's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to discuss with you what we do when we finally catch this guy."  
  
"You know what slayer? I'm thinking we just let him go—you know he really hasn't done anything wrong."  
  
"Hello? Have you completely lost your mind? He's kidnapped six friends of ours already, and has Jasmine all stressed out because he's got some hideout where she can't see anything."  
  
"Well, they are your friends more than mine really," he shrugged. JT should be out there by now—probably listening in on the conversation with great enthusiasm. "So, I was thinking about Stephen Clay last night."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Just that I miss the singing, you know? Miss the rush of hearing my voice on the radio."  
  
"You always were one with a big ego," grinned Rafe—whatever was causing Caleb to act like this, well he'd let him go for it. "So you going to come out of retirement?"  
  
"Yeah, I actually have an appointment to meet with the guy who owns the building the old studio was in—see if I walk in there and it all comes back to me or not."  
  
"Are you going to tell Livvie?"  
  
"No, not until after I get back from Daia. I've actually got it set up so I'll go look at the studio and then head over to the airport and catch my plane home."  
  
---------  
  
Caleb walked up and took a look around before opening the studio door—empty, as expected. He hadn't actually discussed with Rafe the logistics—actually was just hoping for Rafe to figure out what he was doing on his own. It was risky, but worth it—if someone could get an insiders view as to where JT was keeping them--.  
  
His mind went to Jasmine, he knew what it felt to suddenly lose your powers, but he also knew that having a normal life did not cause her sudden lack of sight. No it had to do with where they were being kept, and he knew of only one place that might be causing this interference because he had put the interference in himself—they were at the Villa.  
  
"My boss wanted me to come up and see how everything is going?" asked JT as he walked into the studio behind Caleb.  
  
Caleb jumped—this guy was sneakier than he had realized, "Looks good—of course I won't know for certain if I was to start up my career again until I get back from a trip out of town."  
  
"Where are you going to?"  
  
"Back home to visit an old friend," he grinned. "Tell your boss that I will get back to him in a few days, ok?" he said walking past him.  
  
"I'll do just that," said JT as he stuck the syringe into Caleb's neck. "That a boy, Stephen," he grinned.  
  
-------  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"So that's what you did—you set up the bait for JT to get you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, only problem was that nobody knew I was gone for a few days," he laughed.  
  
"Sounds like this was hitting Jasmine pretty hard, huh?"  
  
"Too hard—the sad thing is, that conversation we had in the store room—that was the last time I saw her. If I had been here—well, I know Rafe tried his hardest, but even he couldn't stop her."  
  
"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" he grinned.  
  
"No, let Olivia tell you the next part—it was pretty interesting." 


	11. Chapter 10: Opposites

A/N: I was going to try and post another chapter, but just don't have the time. Have a great week ya'll! PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"You guys are killing me," said Ian as he sat down next to Livvie outside of Kevin's office.  
  
Livvie laughed, "Yeah, Caleb called me a bit ago and gave me a warning that you'd be on your way to see me."  
  
"I swear if this story wasn't actually interesting I would have given up hearing it."  
  
"Glad to hear it. So what are you doing at the hospital tonight?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my son to get off so we can go over to Ramsey's for dinner."  
  
"Ahh—so you'll probably hear about Jasmine then."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"No, just sad. But anyways, let me tell you the part that Caleb said I was supposed to tell."  
  
"Do you guys do this all the time—tell this story in little segments to strangers coming through town, or is it just to get back at me for never visiting in the past sixteen years?"  
  
"It's you, Ian."  
  
------------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"Great—it looks like it's about to storm," said Livvie as she grabbed the bouquet of wild flowers she had bought for Amelia. "Ok, this is what we're going to do, Alex—Mommy is going to run over and put these on your sister's grave—she's leaving the car running and locked, I'll be right back," she said looking and seeing him staring at the ceiling. "Love you, little prince," she said as she finished taking off the hands free lock device from her key chain and slipped it in her pocket.  
  
"Hey baby," she said as she put down the flowers and stood there for a second at the grave. "I'd stay longer, but—." She stopped talking, she had heard footsteps behind her, "Hello?" she said turning around and calling out. Whatever she had thought she heard was gone now, but she jumped when she heard thunder and the sky in the distance flashed lightning. "Ok, I better get back to Alex—we love you," she said as she made a dash back for the car—still feeling like she was being watched.  
  
"Ok, little prince," she said slipping in the car and shutting the door. "Flowers have been delivered, now let's see if we can pick up Tara and get home before this downpour hits," she said putting the car in reverse and looking to see if it was clear behind her. A knock on her window made her scream as she looked to see Rafe standing there and she gave a breath, "Why did you do that?" she said rolling down the window.  
  
"Why are you so skittish?" he said as he looked behind her and saw Alex sitting there.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be if you hadn't been watching me at Amelia's grave," she snapped.  
  
"I wasn't at the grave, or anywhere near it—I was out jogging," he said as she noticed he did have on jogging pants, his sneakers and a gray running shirt.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you it was me?"  
  
"Would you be telling the truth?"  
  
"No, but if it makes you feel better," he shrugged.  
  
"Great—I'm being stalked," she said as her phone rang. "It's out of country—probably Caleb," she said answering it, "Hello? Oh—Delia, hi," she said as Rafe gave her a look and Alex began to cry.  
  
"May I?" asked Rafe as Livvie nodded and unlocked the back door for Rafe.  
  
"Hey—what's the matter with you?" asked Rafe as he picked him up. "Oh—I see what it is," he said as he went the passenger's side and got a diaper from the diaper bag.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure where he could be then Delia—his plane was supposed to leave here two days ago. Uhm—hold on a minute," she said as her and Rafe traded baby for cell phone.  
  
"Buna ziua, Delia," he said as he went around the back of the car and had the conversation. Livvie tried to listen as she changed Alex's diaper, but the only words she could get out of the conversation were the Romanian words for airport and telephone—two of the very limited Romanian words that she did understand. She was putting Alex back in his seat when Rafe came back around to her side, "Mult umesc," he said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Well?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"There is no record of a plane carrying one Caleb Morley landing in Sighisoara. Is there a chance he would have gone to another airport?"  
  
"No, that's the only one we've ever landed at. Anyways, Sighisoara is the closest to Daia—why would he land somewhere else and travel further."  
  
"Good point—I have a feeling he might not have ever got to the airport that night."  
  
"Was he planning on going somewhere else first?"  
  
"Get in the passenger seat," he said as he got into the driver's seat of Livvie's car.  
  
-----------  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Livvie as she held Alex—now full of milk after a short stop in the ladies room and asleep to boot.  
  
"Caleb and I had a chat—I thought he was just being his usual cocky self—I never realized he might be planning a set up."  
  
"A set up?"  
  
"Hold on," he said putting his finger to his lip as he knocked on the door of the manager's office and it opened, "Hi. I'm Stephen Clay's manager," said Rafe through a cough as he ignored Livvie's sideways glance. "He said he was going to look at the old studio before he left town—I haven't heard from him, did he come by?"  
  
"Yes he did," he grumbled. "Guy went up there and then left the door wide open—stupid rock star, they are all the same."  
  
"He didn't come back down?"  
  
"I didn't see him come down though he left the keys in there, oh and this-- ," he said as he handed over a picture and slammed the door on his face.  
  
"Caleb told you he was coming over here? Geez Rafe I can't believe you didn't realize it was a set up," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "What is that a picture of anyways?"  
  
"Here," he said handing it over. It was a small colored picture of a young man holding a five or six year old—as she squinted at it she realized the young man was Joshua, and the little boy—well that must have been JT. She looked at Rafe and hit him in the arm.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" he said rubbing his arm.  
  
"You deserved it," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he said rolling his eyes as his phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," said Alison hesitantly. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm with Livvie—it's a long story. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. You're never going to guess who is here in the living room playing with Lizzie right now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jamal—and Rafe, he remembers the whole ordeal." 


	12. Chapter 11: A Decision on Destiny

A/N: Well, I'm finally back, no more playing Hurricane PCGirl—YAY! LOL. So here it is, the possibly long awaited next chapter of Homecoming. Enjoy ya'll! Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"I promise I'll be there in less than an hour, Ramsey," said Ian as he leaned against the brick wall and looked at the sky turning dark as night came.  
  
"What can't wait until morning?"  
  
Ian laughed, "This is entirely your fault. I asked a simple question about what is going on and you have me playing round robin for three days now. Let me just talk to Jamal real quick, and then I'll be over there—I promise."  
  
It was Chris' turn to laugh now, "Fine, but make it quick. Hey—is Daniel coming? Leslie is over at Lizzie's for the night, so I can tell you that if you want."  
  
"Yes, Danny is coming—and I want to hear about Elizabeth also," he grinned as he hung up the phone and walked into the bike shop. "Jamal."  
  
"Hey," he grinned looking up from the bike he was just wiping off with a towel. "I know why you are here, and I'm all ready to tell you the story," he laughed.  
  
"Anxious, huh?"  
  
"Nah. Just something different. We don't tell this story to many, and though I'd rather forget it—it's fun to tell it to someone new, and see what they think of everything.  
  
----------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Rafe as he came into the living room and saw Jamal lying down on the couch a wash cloth on his head.  
  
"I've got a headache—for some reason Ali thinks this going to help me," he laughed looking at her and throwing the wash cloth at her.  
  
"I was just trying to help," she grumbled as she put it in the sink.  
  
"Thanks," he said as the door opened again and Imani came in. "Are you ok?" she said as she kneeled next to him and put her hands on his face.  
  
"I'm fine, a little groggy, but fine," he said taking her hands and holding them together, inside of his.  
  
"So can you tell us anything?" asked Rafe, his arms crossed in front of him.  
  
"You never did waste time getting to the point of a visit," he smiled. "The earliest thing I remember is being in the bike shop, and I heard Alison call my name. He definitely wasn't expecting either of you two show up at that moment. So I turned around to call to you and he hit me over the head with something."  
  
"That was the noise we heard," he said looking back to Alison. "Where were you when you woke up? Describe it for me."  
  
"It was a dungeon, small window near the top. But I never saw the guy—he had an intercom set up, and he would ask me for hours about Joshua. Told me stories about his childhood—and this great man he has created in his mind as to who Joshua Temple really was. Kept asking me if I thought a man like that deserved to die. I told him that the man he described and the man I knew weren't the same. He asked how, but I wouldn't say—then I finally broke down and said he had drugged Alison, tried to marry her and make her his slave-bride."  
  
"Did you say anything about vampires?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"We're planning on bringing that to his attention later," smiled Alison who got a laugh out of Jamal.  
  
"So, anyways—I had been there, I guess two days and I feel someone shoot something into my neck. Knowing what happened with the others I figured I would wake up to find myself in the hospital with no memories of the past two days, but instead was at the edge of the park near the cemetery remembering everything."  
  
"That's odd," said Alison as she got stuff out for dinner.  
  
"I was walking around and saw Livvie, but she was at Amelia's grave so I didn't want to bother her."  
  
Rafe gave out a chuckle, "She thought she was being stalked—I caught up with her later. So then you came here?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured it was the best bet—and closest really, when you think about it."  
  
The phone rang and Alison answered it, "Hello? Yeah, hold on a second Jack," she said passing the phone to him.  
  
"What's up?" asked Rafe.  
  
"It's Jasmine. Rafe, she knows Caleb is missing, and she's packing up her bags right now—she's leaving tonight. Can you come over and help me try and get her to stay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit—don't let her leave that house, and don't tell her I'm coming either.."  
  
---------  
  
"Where is she?" asked Rafe quietly as he came into the house and saw Jack standing there holding Leslie.  
  
"She's in the kitchen. I can't believe she's going to do this—leave me and Leslie just like this. There's got to be something you can say to her Rafe."  
  
"I'll try my best," he said as he gave a grin to Leslie and went to the kitchen, "Hey Jazz—what's for dinner?" he smiled his hardest.  
  
"Rafe. What are you doing here?" she sighed as she turned to look at him. It was obvious she'd been crying again.  
  
"I came by for dinner, so what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making a list of things Jack needs to know. He thinks he knows Leslie's schedule, but I just would feel better, you know?"  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
"Because I have to, because it's my destiny to be alone in this world. Just me and my sisters—it's always been that way and it will be from now on. Having a life, and friends and family was nice, but the fun is over and it's back to work," she sighed rubbing her forehead.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am!" she shouted at him. "This isn't the life I was meant to live Rafe. You and Caleb—you two are able to have your powers and lives, I'm not."  
  
"You not being able to see Caleb, or the others—it has nothing to do with a slack in your powers."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean can you scientifically prove that, Rafe Kovich?" she said as he stayed silent. "NO, I didn't think you could."  
  
"Give me a few days—please?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rafe—I don't think I can give you a few more hours."  
  
"Then are you going to say goodbye to the girls—to Alison, Imani, and Livvie? They are going to be upset if you don't. And Livvie—she's not going to be able to understand how you can walk away from your child."  
  
"I have to walk away from Leslie, I have no other choice. As for Alison, tell her I said goodbye," she said giving Rafe a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.  
  
---------  
  
"Rafe, you're back," smiled Alison as she heard the front door open and saw him come in with Leslie. "Hey sweetie," she said taking her from his arms. "What's going on?"  
  
"I couldn't stop her," he sighed. "Do you know how it felt to watch her just walk out that door like that? To know there was nothing I could do—other than brute force—to keep her in this town. I've never failed more miserably at trying to do something than what happened tonight," he sighed.  
  
"Rafe, you tried your hardest, and when everything is said and done we'll get Jasmine back, ok? Where is Jack?" she asked softly as she rubbed Leslie's back.  
  
"He's at his house—Jamal was on his way over to try and talk to him. It's not going to be easy—you know how Jack is, he's either ready to go chasing after them or curse their name until his last breath."  
  
"Which was he doing when you left?"  
  
"Neither. He was just sitting there rocking Leslie back and forth. I tried to talk to him—but he just kept talking to Leslie and ignoring me. I finally offered to watch Leslie for the night—give him some time to think out the next step—he handed her right over and went to the kitchen for a beer."  
  
"That's Jack. So what is the next step?"  
  
"Livvie is moving in—just until Caleb comes back, or we find him."  
  
"What do you mean find him—are you saying he could be dead by the time we reach him?"  
  
"JT is getting antsy—he messed up with Jamal, and slipped with leaving the journal at Kevin's. But do I think Caleb will be dead? No, Caleb will never die—fangs or no fangs," he grinned.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey man, you in?" called Jamal.  
  
"What's up, brother?" smiled a tipsy Jack as he came around the corner with a beer in his hand.  
  
"Geez man—how many of those things have you had since Rafe left?"  
  
"Oh, just—five," he said holding up a hand in front of his face and then putting it in front of Jamal's.  
  
"Stop that," he said swatting away Jack's hand. "So this is number six, huh?"  
  
"Yeah—one for each year I had Jasmine. I should have done that when Livvie and I broke up, but wait—the number of times we broke up was larger than the years we dated—of course if you add in Tess, then you get--," he drifted off trying to count on his fingers with no luck.  
  
"Hey, come back to me," said Jamal as he snapped his fingers in front of Jack's face. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened—ok? But we'll find her again—and I know when this is all said and done she'll come back here to stay."  
  
"Finding her is a good idea man," he said as he got up and went to put on a jacket. "I'm going find her right now and tell her that I'm the man of the house, and that I'm not letting her leave me alone—because without her I'm more alone in my life than I think I've ever been. I mean yeah, I have Leslie, but Jasmine—she knew me, understood me, and loved me through all my faults. How could I have let her walk out that door earlier?"  
  
"You were in shock—it's ok. Let's just get JT out of the way first, then we'll find Jasmine, ok?"  
  
"No, screw Rafe, Caleb, and JT—I need my wife, and I need her now," he said as he went to the door and tried to open it, but instead just put his head against it and began to sob.  
  
---------  
  
PC: 2020 


	13. Chapater 12: You Can't Go Home Again

A/N: Hello ladies—hope you are all having a great day. : ) Here's the next chapter—it was really long so I had to split it in two, I'll probably put the second half up later tonight or in the morning—all depends on my mood later. Enjoy! Until next time—I'm a happy birthday girl today—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"I remember sitting on this couch many times years ago trying to figure out that stupid serum," laughed Ian as he took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Yeah, that was probably one of the hardest things I had to try and do—your father is a very stubborn man, Daniel."  
  
"Tell me about it," grinned Danny  
  
"Hey now—I'm trying to keep my good name in tact—if you want to tell horror stories of the last sixteen years, can you wait a few more days?" he smiled at his son.  
  
"Did you have a good name in the past? I can't remember that far back now," laughed Chris as he got up and started to fix himself another martini.  
  
"Dr. Ramsey, can I have one also?" asked Danny.  
  
"Right now—in my own home with friends around like this, call me Chris. And yes you may—you got your love of these things from your mom," he smiled.  
  
"That's what dad says—he's asked before why I can be just like any other Irishman and drink whiskey," he said as he put on a deeper Irish accent than he truly had.  
  
"There's nothing like a good martini. So, I've been wondering if you knew about vampires and such, but I guess the answer is yes, hmmm?"  
  
"Yeah, it was interesting how it happened. Dad was telling Claire and—Mom," he said with hesitation on what he called Maeve, "Anyways, Dad is sitting here and she thinks these are all made up stories. But the weird thing was I remembered them. I asked him later if they were true because of my memories and he told me they were."  
  
"And you still wanted to come back to this town," laughed Ian as he shook his head.  
  
"I have a connection still here, and you do too or you'd have talked me out of it."  
  
"Very true. I have such a bright young man and promising doctor."  
  
"Just like his parents. So what story would you like to hear tonight?" he said as they got settled on the couch and chair.  
  
"I guess Jasmine—where her and Jack are now—if they are together. Do you remember them, Daniel?"  
  
"Vaguely. The name Jack does sound familiar, but not Jasmine."  
  
"Well, she was only living here what—two months—when you left for Ireland. And to answer your question, yes they are still living together. After everything was said and done Jack left Leslie with me to go and try and find her. He would send us postcards from random places, telling us if he was getting closer or if he had a better lead."  
  
------------  
  
PC: 2011 (yeah, so they really aren't in PC—work with me here)  
  
Jack took a look at the postcard again, "I found her. Jack," before slipping it in the mailbox. He'd addressed it to the Trinity, just like the rest. He'd talked to Alison, Jamal, and Chris a few times over the past few months—and they'd mentioned that when Frank got a new postcard he'd tack it up behind the bar for everyone to see. He smiled, knowing that was the last postcard he'd have to send.  
  
He took a short stroll and peered in the bar window again, there she was—as beautiful as ever, but still waiting tables. He was surprised that she was doing this, as he knew Jasmine had always seen her job as part of her normal life. He slipped in when he saw her back was turned towards the bar and took a seat in the back—his black baseball cap covering his face as he looked at the menu.  
  
"Can I take your order?" she asked walking over to him—her mind somewhere else at the moment.  
  
He gave a cough, "Gimme a minute." He was nervous, why in the hell was he nervous to talk to his own wife? Well, at least he'd given himself some time to calm down. He closed his eyes, thinking of Leslie and a smile came to his face—like always. The past few months there were times he'd wanted to give up and fly back home, but then he'd call Chris and hear his little girl babbling in the background or it'd be Alison and he could hear them having some type of get together, and he knew that the only way he'd feel good about coming home was with Jasmine at his side.  
  
"Are you ready now?"  
  
"I believe I am," he said as he smiled and looked up at her.  
  
Jasmine's heart stopped and she looked around to make sure nobody was watching, "What are you doing here Jack?" she said harshly under her breath.  
  
"Just out on a little vacation, that's all."  
  
"Yeah right. Are Rafe and Caleb stationed at the doors so if I try to make a getaway they'll grab me and drag me back to Port Charles?"  
  
"You have your powers—why don't you tell me?" he snapped.  
  
She closed her eyes and then opened them staring at him, "Well, it didn't take you long to resort to that, did it?" she snapped this time.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You. You are treating me now like you treated Livvie in the beginning—with hate and anger towards the other person because they did you wrong. Well, I'm freeing you now Jack, ok? I'm not Livvie, and I'm not going to string you along like some poor little dog on its way to being abandoned on the side of the road, waiting for someone else to have sympathy and pick you up—always wondering if the original owner is going to want you back some day. Just go back to our friends and family in Port Charles and let me live my life the way I was supposed to—alone."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am serious. Jack I love you too much to do that to you. Please," she said as he saw her eyes were begging for him to walk out that door and not look back.  
  
"I can't do that Jasmine. I love you too much to just walk away."  
  
"So what? You are going to stay here until I cave in and let you win?"  
  
"Yes, because I know you want to be in Port Charles just as much as me right now. But what matters more than Port Charles is us—you truly showed me what it means to love completely and wholly, with no conditions to the relationship. I love you Jasmine—and I said always before when we wed, and I meant it," he said standing up to look her in the eye. "So what do you say? Are you going to have your boss there kick me out, or are you going to let me show you what I meant when I said 'for better or for worse'?"  
  
"You aren't going to leave, are you?" she laughed, unable to hold in her happiness of seeing Jack any longer.  
  
"Nope," he smiled as she kissed him, putting her arms around his neck and he pulled her in tight.  
  
----------  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"After we got that postcard we kept waiting for a call that they were on a plane back. It was a good six months when the call finally came."  
  
---------  
  
PC: 2011 (it's really PC this time ;))  
  
Jack got off the plane and rubbed his eyes, he never thought he'd do it, but he did—he came back to Port Charles without her. He looked up and saw Chris waiting for him with Leslie in his arms and he finally smiled, "Hey sweetheart," he said taking her from Chris and looking at her, "You've gotten so big. Mama wouldn't recognize you now," he said holding her tight.  
  
"Where is Jasmine?" asked Chris as he got a look from Jack, and dropped the conversation.  
  
---------  
  
"What's wrong Jack?" asked Livvie as she sat down next to him on the couch at Alison's at the party they had thrown for him coming home.  
  
"Earlier, I was holding Leslie and she started calling for her Daddy, she wouldn't stop saying that until Chris took her."  
  
"Oh," she said as she understood the problem. "It's not what you think Jack."  
  
"No, really? My little girl doesn't think of me as her Dad, but some stranger passing through."  
  
"That's nonsense," said Alison as she came over. "Lez, come here," she called her over and took a picture off the bookcase with Jack and the others in the picture. She squatted down to get to eye level and pointed to Jack's face, "Who is this?"  
  
"Dada Jack," she smiled brightly and then looked up at Jack and ran over and hugged his legs, trying to be picked up.  
  
"See—she knows who you are," smiled Alison as she watched Leslie get comfortable with her head on his chest and close her eyes.  
  
"I guess so. I just don't know what to do now," he sighed. "I mean I know Jasmine still loves her, but she wouldn't come here—and that makes me so mad."  
  
"What was her excuse?" asked Jamal as he came and joined in on the conversation, Jeremiah running circles around his feet.  
  
"She still feels like Port Charles has some type of block on her abilities. She won't believe me when I say that isn't the case. Her reason for not visiting was that she says if she sees our little girl she might no ever be able to let her go again."  
  
"Are you going to take Leslie back with you?"  
  
"I don't know. That's difficult too, because I know she has such a strong support of friends and family here—I feel like if I were to take her out of this environment it might hurt her."  
  
"Then is there anything wrong with letting her live here with Chris still? I mean you can come and visit as much as you like, and then when the day comes that Jasmine finally realizes this is where she belongs, then you can transition Leslie slowly living with you two again."  
  
"I just hope she does realize that," he sighed as he looked down to see Leslie asleep on his chest, and kissed her on the forehead. 


	14. Chapter 13: Or Can You?

A/N: I went to post this last night and ff.net had the uploading down :P on them. Anyways, enjoy! PCGirl.  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"Did you ever worry Jack would change his mind and want Leslie to live with him and Jasmine?"  
  
"A few times, but you know—Jack and I, we've really grown as brothers. Remember that TV show "My Two Dads"? That's us," laughed Chris. "Leslie's first day of school—she comes home, puts down her back pack and looks at me with those green eyes of hers, "I want to call Daddy Jack." So we called and put him on speaker phone—both of us simultaneously hearing about her big day."  
  
"Must make for one heck of a phone bill," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but it's totally worth it though—Jack and I, our childhoods royally sucked. But with Leslie there now—her calling us both her father—it heals a small part of you," he sighed as he looked over at Danny listening intently, "You enjoying this story, Daniel?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of like Leslie, except I have two moms," he smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes you do," smiled Ian and then turning his attention back to Chris, "So has Jasmine ever come for a visit?"  
  
"No—Jack used to always offer to buy her a plane ticket, but after so many attempts who knows if he even asks now. He doesn't bring her up much when he's here—pays more attention to Leslie and his friends. I'm sure she misses us, she has to."  
  
----------  
  
Jasmine sat there staring at the phone—Jack had gone out for a bit, she knew she had plenty of time to make the call, the question was should she? She finally took a deep breath and picked up the line and waited for the operator, "Hi—I'd like to make an International call to Port Charles, New York, United States," she said as she began tapping her fingers.  
  
"Port Charles, New York—how may I direct your call?" said the operator.  
  
"Can you please connect me to Rafe Kovich's home line—the street is Morning Glory—that's all I can remember now."  
  
"One moment please."  
  
It took a few seconds and finally the line began to ring and a female answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Uhm hi—is this the Kovich residence?" she said running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Yes it is. Who are you looking for?" asked Kate.  
  
"Is Alison there?"  
  
"Yes my mom is here—hold on a second—oh, who is calling?"  
  
"Tell her Elena," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ok," said Kate as she knocked softly on the bedroom door and opened it. "Mom, it's for you—someone named Elena," she said handing the cordless phone over and going back to her room.  
  
Alison held the phone for a second before speaking, "Uhm—who is this really?" she said with a slight hesitation.  
  
"It's me," said Jasmine very quietly.  
  
"Oh sweetie. I've waited so long to hear from you. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Everything is fine—I think. Sorry I didn't tell your daughter who I really was and nearly making you faint," she said with a laugh. "I just figured that was Lizzie or Kate—and both of them have to know me, they probably don't have a high opinion of me, but they do know me."  
  
"Well, I think their opinions have to do more with ours, but I know Leslie has some influence."  
  
"My daughter hates me, well that's to be expected right?"  
  
"She doesn't hate you Jazz, she just wants to know why you left her—that's all."  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to call you about—Jack's gone to get his ticket for a visit, and I was thinking of joining him finally. I want to see my little girl—you know? But I'm so worried that I'll be stoned or something for coming back to town after so long."  
  
"You know what? I think you coming to town is a great idea—I want to catch up on so much," she said with a smile. "And as for Leslie's reaction—it'll take some time, but she'll come around."  
  
------------  
  
"So who was the friend that called you earlier? You two seemed to be talking forever and giggling—you say Tara and I talk a lot," laughed Kate as they sat at the dinner table as a family. Kate had her blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail while Lizzie had hers down—as usual. Rafe and Alison's daughters were completely opposite—in personality, clothes, and hair styles—not to mention looks.  
  
"Oh, yes—we had a great time catching up," smiled Alison.  
  
"Who called?" asked Rafe—thoroughly confused--as always.  
  
"Just an old friend," she shrugged off—not wanting to get into a discussion about Jasmine at the dinner table with the children.  
  
"Elena, wasn't it?" spoke Kate as Rafe's confusion continued on.  
  
"Yes, it was," smiled Alison again as she looked at Rafe—trying to keep herself from laughing. "You remember Elena don't you, Rafe? She worked at Trinity in the beginning."  
  
"Nooo," he shook his head.  
  
"Of course you do," she said as she kicked him under the table. "She had soft brown hair—Imani hired her, very sweet little thing," she said to the children.  
  
"The only person I can think of that Imani hired was—Oww!" he said as Alison kicked him from under the table.  
  
"Elena," she smiled as he finally realized what was going on.  
  
"Oh yeah—now I remember Elena. So what is she up to these days?" he said taking a bite of mashed potatoes.  
  
"She's coming for a visit soon—wanted to know if it was alright if she could stop in and see us."  
  
"Really?" he said as his eyes got big. "Well, that will definitely be a treat. I can't wait to see Elena again," smiled Rafe.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that she's going to bring Noah."  
  
Rafe stopped—he was sure Alison was talking about Jasmine until this moment. He took a breath and stuttered it out, "Who is Noah?"  
  
"Her little boy—he's three," she smiled as she watched his jaw drop and fail at regaining composure. 


	15. Chapter 14: Lies and Betrayal

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Gracie—who's been working her butt off with a crappy computer all day. LOL. And for the fact that she's waited very patiently too. It's a long one—if you don't like how long it is, well I apologize, but I really doubt anyone is going to complain. Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"Oh Alison—I just can't wait to show you all the new things I have planned for the fall line," said Elizabeth to her daughter over the phone.  
  
"That's nice," said Alison as she flipped through the magazine again as she sat on the couch waiting for Rafe to get home from dropping off Leslie. She looked up to see Kate turning in the computer chair with a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes and yawned. Alison just smiled as went back to the magazine, "Mom, I meant to ask you—when are you coming exactly?"  
  
"My plane gets in on May 1st—I need to call Chris after I get off the phone with you and see if he can pick me up."  
  
"Don't bother Chris tonight, mother. He was having dinner guests over."  
  
"Really? Well that's a shocker—I didn't think Leslie would allow him to date anyone."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" she said raising her voice loud enough to get Kate's attention again.  
  
"I was just saying that how it seems to me that Leslie wants Chris to be alone in life."  
  
"Leslie wants nothing more than to have her father be happy—and he was at one point," she sighed as the last phrase slipped out of her mouth and she saw Kate's jaw drop.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that to me, sweetie. You know what happened—you know that I wanted to stay with Chris."  
  
"Geez mother—I can't believe you still don't see what you did was wrong."  
  
"I was being blackmailed!"  
  
"And why were you being blackmailed? Nevermind—I'm not wanting to get into this argument tonight—let me know what time your flight gets in and I'll come pick you up. I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too sweetie—I just wish you could forgive me for what happened."  
  
"I have forgiven you as much as I can, which is a pretty good amount.," she said hanging up and looking at Kate, "I really didn't want to get into that argument tonight."  
  
"I can't believe you actually said what you felt," smiled Kate.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything, Kate. It's just that I've got her visiting and then Jas—Elena's call earlier about the visit."  
  
"Wait—what did you just say?"  
  
"Elena," she smiled forcefully.  
  
"Oh my god, Mom! You are as bad of a liar as I am—you were about to say Jasmine. That call earlier—it was Jasmine, wasn't it? That's why Dad didn't know who Elena was," she said as her blue eyes got huge and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Fine. It was Jasmine, and she is coming to visit in a few weeks—please don't tell Lizzie or Leslie though, ok? This is going to be tough on Leslie already—let's not make it any tougher than it needs to be," she said as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"Ok, I won't."  
  
"I'm going to get ready for bed—don't stay on too much longer?"  
  
"I'll just wait for Dad to come home."  
  
"Alright," she smiled as she looked at her daughter sitting there before walking up the steps, "Oh sweetie—do you know who Lizzie's crush is?"  
  
"Nope," she said as she half looked at her mom.  
  
"Ok, Goodnight Kate."  
  
"Goodnight Mom," she said as she turned back to the chat she was having with Tara on the computer and began to type again, "I just lied to my mom."  
  
"About what?" asked Tara.  
  
"Lizzie's crush."  
  
"Oh."  
  
--------  
  
"You're late getting back," smiled Alison as she looked up from the bed to see him walking in the door as quiet as a mouse.  
  
"Yeah—Ian and I chatted with Chris for a bit after Leslie went to finish her homework. I got to see Danny also. He remembered me," he smiled as he turned on his bedside lamp before going to the bathroom.  
  
"What did you three chat about until eleven o'clock at night?" she asked as she gave out a yawn while watching him go through his evening routine in the bathroom.  
  
"Well, at first I was talking with Danny for a bit—he's a lot like his dad. Then Danny left, and we knew that Leslie was in her room and wouldn't come out again so we discussed your mom and the missing $60,000."  
  
"Speaking of her—she called earlier. I made her mad, but she started it."  
  
"What else is new?" he laughed.  
  
"You'd think after ten years I could find the rest of the forgiveness needed to put this all behind us, but I still can't—I don't know why. I mean you forgave me for—you know, why can't I forgive her for what she did to Chris?"  
  
"Maybe because it was more than just Chris that she betrayed?"  
  
---------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
Chris sat there with his hands covering his face—the PI he had hired had just called, told him what he thought was the truth. He heard the door open and Elizabeth walked in—her arms full of packages, "Hey," he said as he looked back down at the floor.  
  
"Chris—you're home. I figured you'd be at work still. Is everything ok?"  
  
"No—it's not. I had to take off the rest of the day. Something came up and we need to talk," he said as he motioned for her to sit next to him.  
  
"You're scaring me Chris."  
  
"Well, you need to be scared. Lucy is on her way over, and Alison isn't far behind. I know about the money Elizabeth—I know that you wrote the checks to an Elizabeth Tripp, and then that money was handed over to Thomas Howard every two weeks for the past six months. I also know Thomas Howard has only been working through KayCee's branch in Los Angeles for the past seven months—so fess up now before Lucy and them get here. What happened?"  
  
"Why are you all constantly accusing me of the money? You obviously have to get a new PI Chris, because he didn't tell you the truth—I had nothing to do with that money."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes—why would I do something to screw up my life? If I were to do that I would lose everything from the past six years—you, my daughter, my grandchildren, my business."  
  
"Elizabeth!" he yelled, "Stop playing dumb with me. What is it—is he blackmailing you for something? Did you do something worse than stealing money? Please—let me help you with whatever it may be."  
  
"Fine. I did do something worse, but you aren't going to want to help me when you hear it."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Lucy as she came in through the door and Alison followed.  
  
"I—Thomas Howard is blackmailing me because the night he signed the contracts we celebrated and I guess I had one too many martini's. The next morning I woke up in his bed—I told him it was a mistake.  
  
"At first he acted like he understood, and then the profits from his retail chain came in—they were low, too low for us to keep his business. I tried to tell him we'd have to cut our losses by pulling our merchandise from his stores.  
  
"He wouldn't let me—he said if I did that then he'd tell you Chris. Of course, unless I paid him to keep quiet—which is what I did. Please understand my actions Chris, you—you are the best thing that has happened to me. I couldn't let you find out—I knew it would crush you."  
  
"Well, you are right—it's a pretty big blow to my heart Elizabeth," he said as he walked over to the desk and opened it, pulling out a ring box, "And to think I was going to propose to you soon. Guess I should have taken my own advice—if you want a companion, get a dog," he sighed looking at the ring and putting it up and now pulling out his checkbook, "How much was the total damage, Lucy?"  
  
"Sixty thousand dollars," she said watching him write out the check and coming over and handing it to her then turning, "Hold on a second. Elizabeth—I'm glad you had the business sense to cut our losses with Thomas Howard and his stores before our profits became too low. I wish you could have come and talked to me about the blackmailing instead of stealing the money from the company."  
  
"I felt like you would all look down on me like you are doing now."  
  
"We're doing this because you've been keeping this under wraps for the past seven months, Elizabeth," she said folding the check in half and placing it in her purse.  
  
"Well, do you want me to leave the company?"  
  
"No—I will. I want my original investment back by Monday--you are now full CEO of KayCee Designs," she said turning and leaving and Alison, who was unable to speak and followed Lucy shortly.  
  
"Chris," said Elizabeth as she turned around to talk to him, but saw he also had left her alone in the living room.  
  
----------  
  
"Alison, are you home?" called Elizabeth as she walked into the house unannounced and saw Livvie sitting on the couch with Alex, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here for the time being. If you are looking for Alison she's not here."  
  
"Her car is here."  
  
"Well, she's not. And besides, I don't think it'd be a really smart move right now to try and talk to her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Livvie laughed as she put Alex in the carrier and stood up, "Last night Alison came back here in tears. Do you know why? No? Let me tell you—because she feared that Lucy was going to blame her for this. That Rafe was going to lose the one Kovich family member that he has left other than his kids and her—and somehow he would blame Alison for that also."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"Yeah, well it took myself and Rafe a long time to tell her that. Finally we had to call Lucy at 12:30 at night to tell Alison everything was fine," she said as she saw the door open and Alison come in with Tara. "I was just telling your mom you didn't want to talk."  
  
"Thanks Livvie, but I can fight my own battles," she sighed as she brushed her bangs out of her face and Livvie took Tara and Alex upstairs. "Mom—Livvie is right—I don't really want to talk to you because there's nothing I can say."  
  
"Nothing? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Because if I did say something I think it'd be—no, nevermind—I won't do that."  
  
"Please sweetie—be honest with me—I can take it."  
  
"Fine, you want it you got it. Do you realize what you did? Do you realize you've ruined your entire life because of this? Don't tell me it was an accident you slept with him—I know accidents, me and Caleb were an accident—but you—I don't know if what you did with that Thomas guy was an accident or not.  
  
"But when it happened you should have come out and said it. Should have immediately said I'm sorry to everyone, and maybe Chris would have accepted that and still be with you. I can't tell you what he's going to do now—but if he were to tell you to leave and never look at you again, well I couldn't blame him.  
  
"As for my own feelings—I'm upset because you've caused a rip between Rafe and Lucy. Everyone else may say that it doesn't exist, but I know it's there because it has to be there. You are selfish Elizabeth—selfish because I know you have the money in your own checking account to pay Mr. Howard. Instead you stole from your own company—why?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking—I figured if I was writing the checks out of my own account Chris would catch on. Listen—I'm sorry for what I said. I've—I've got a business meeting tomorrow in Los Angeles, I'll be gone for a week."  
  
"Well, maybe that's a good thing—not that a week is all that it takes for me to forgive you, but it's a start."  
  
"At least if I know you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day—." She stopped when they heard Lizzie at the top of the stairs at the baby gate calling for her mom.  
  
"I've got to check on Lizzie—have a safe flight," she said turning and going to get her little girl. 


	16. Chapter 15: A Blessing in Disguise

A/N: Wow—look—two chapters in two days, feels like old times. LOL. Hope you enjoy this chapter—and yeah, I'm showing my age with one comment. If you don't get who it is—then you are too young to get the joke, just smile and nod like Rafe does ;) Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.

* * *

PC: 2020  
  
"Have a good time at the movies," said Alison as she watched Kate leave with Tara, and Lizzie--Leslie having just arrived courtesy of Chris who was still in the parking lot. "It's good to see them having a girl and boys day out," she said turning as she closed the loft door to where Rafe, Caleb, and Livvie were sitting.  
  
"Yeah, but didn't it seem like there was something else that was up?" asked Rafe.  
  
"You are just being paranoid, slayer," laughed Caleb.  
  
"Hey—you'd be paranoid too. Lizzie's up to something—and I won't let my little girl get in with the wrong crowd. Who is this crush of her's anyways?"  
  
"Now you really are being paranoid," laughed Livvie as she got up this time to answer the door for Ian and Chris.  
  
"Hey, we could always call up Jasmine later and have her tell us where they really are," joked Alison.  
  
"I can't believe her and Jack had a son and didn't tell anyone," said Livvie, slightly annoyed at the fact.  
  
"Well, he did tell me," spoke Chris. "Remember about three years ago when he had that long span he didn't come for a visit?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So what are we all doing here?" asked Ian.  
  
"We're going to sit here and tell you individually the rest of the story—no more waiting to hear the end of this saga," grinned Caleb, "And Alison and Olivia—I believe you two are up first," he said taking a sip of his drink and then leaning back into the couch.  
  
-----------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"Shhh," said Alison as Livvie hit the edge of the wall with her purse as they came down the steps, "I want to get out of here before they wake up," she said as Livvie closed the swinging baby gate and put the latch on and came down.  
  
"Yeah, well let's hurry—it looked like Tara was getting restless up there."  
  
"Where are you two going?" asked Rafe as he walked out from the kitchen, his arms folded.  
  
"We're going to the grocery store—we need milk and eggs. Plus Livvie's running low on diapers."  
  
"Give me the list," he said putting out his hand.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'll go for you two. Anyways, I'm not being left here by myself with five kids."  
  
"It wouldn't be five—I'm taking Alex with me," smiled Livvie, "And haven't you and Caleb let Alison and I had girl's night out before?"  
  
Rafe ignored her question, this was different and she knew it, "Do you really think Caleb would want me to be letting you out in this town by yourselves?"  
  
"We're not by ourselves—we've got each other to watch our back right Ali?"  
  
Alison heard a noise on the steps and and laughed at who it was, "Hey there Punky Brewster," she smiled looking at a sleepy Tara who had obviously heard her mom leaving and quickly got dressed to join her. She had put on one of her neon blue tennis shoes and one of Kate's pink tennis shoes on, and while she slept one of her pigtails had came out and she had put it back up, but with a different colored scrunchy this time. She knew her mom well and had grabbed a jacket, but it wasn't hers, but Eddie's blue jean jacket.  
  
"Yeah, she does look like Punky a bit," laughed Livvie at the sight of her daughter, "I guess it's the dark hair, huh?"  
  
"Who is Punky?" asked Rafe, but only received more laughter in response.  
  
"Well, I guess you won Rafe—here's the list," said Alison as she pulled it out of her purse and handed it over to him, "Don't forget anything, ok?"  
  
"Fine—and I don't want to hear about either of you even setting foot outside of this house until I come back from the store. Ok? OK?" he said louder when they didn't respond.  
  
"Yes sir," said Alison as she saluted him and burst out laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny—with Caleb gone right now I'm having to watch over both our families, because if I don't he's going to come back and kick my ass all the way back to Daia."  
  
"Ok, we'll be good," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "And we won't go anywhere—we'll stay right here, ok?"  
  
"Good to hear it," he said finally smiling at her and leaning down for a kiss.  
  
---------  
  
Alison shuffled through her purse, "Great—I left my cell phone in the car."  
  
"Why don't you use the regular phone?" asked Livvie as she bounced Alex softly—trying to get him to sleep.  
  
"I wanted to call Casey, and I've only got her phone number in my cell phone. You think Rafe will yell if I just run out to the car for a minute?"  
  
"If you want to risk the wrath of Rafe go for it—I'm going to put Alex down and check on the kids," she said going to the steps.  
  
"This is just a quick run to the car Rafe," she said reassuring herself. She walked onto the porch and looked around, it seemed quiet enough, but still she knew if he pulled in the driveway and saw her outside she was in for an earful. She was leaning into the car when she heard the car pull up and a groan escaped her lips, but she didn't look up—knowing she'd meet those hazel eyes that wouldn't be happy to see her. She heard the footsteps and could feel him standing there watching her, "Before you say anything--," she said turning and stopping. "JT—uhm, hi."  
  
"Hey—what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I was looking for my sunglasses, I thought I had left them in here, but I guess they are in Rafe's car."  
  
"Where is Rafe?" he said looking around.  
  
"He went to the grocery store," she said as she slipped her cell phone in her back pocket. "Well, I better get back in—don't want to leave the kids alone for too long," she said turning towards to shut the door.  
  
"Let's go for a spin instead," he said grabbing her and putting his hand over her mouth, "Scream and you'll regret it," he whispered and walked her to his black Mustang and had her sit in the seat. As he was running to the other side she could smell the remnants of someone familiar—Caleb.  
  
----------  
  
"I got him to sleep finally—was Eddie harder to get to sleep than Kate?" asked Livvie as she came down the stairs to see Alison not around. She went to the door, seeing it still open and saw Rafe coming up the steps with groceries in his hands.  
  
"I see you two didn't listen to me, and Alison went to her car—why'd she leave the door open though?"  
  
Livvie gulped as she looked and saw the driver's door open, "I'm not sure—Ali," she called out turning around. "Maybe she's around back," she said stepping onto the porch and then around the corner.  
  
Rafe didn't say anything, just put down the first load of groceries and went back out for more. He looked up and saw the fear in Livvie's eyes as she returned around the front, "What's wrong Livvie?"  
  
"I swear I was only upstairs putting Alex to sleep for no more than ten minutes. I mean I heard a car pull up earlier—but figured it was just you, but it wasn't. Now I don't know where she is."  
  
"Wait? You didn't watch her go out to the car?"  
  
"No, because it was just going to be a short trip to get her cell phone—her cell," she said again as she went to the car and leaned in and then shot up to look at Rafe, "Where does Alison keep her cell phone when she's driving?"  
  
"She puts it in the cup holder on the passenger side—why did she want her cell phone?"  
  
"To call Casey--," she said leaning in and making sure it hadn't fallen down between the seats. "Well, wherever she is she has her cell phone at least," she smiled at him. 


	17. Chapter 16: Downfall

A/N: What time is it? It's time for another chapter! YAY: ) Until next time—what time is it?—PCGirl.

* * *

He shoved Alison into the cell and slammed the door, "JT! Open up this door—I'll talk to you. What is it you want to know?" she screamed but knew he'd already left. Suddenly she felt another presence and turned around, "Hello?" she asked to the heavy breathing. "Who is that?" 

"Liar, cheat, and a thief," spoke the groggy voice.

"What?" she said as she realized she'd heard those words years ago.

"Liar, cheat, and a thief."

"Who are you?" she said, scared to go into the darkness to find out.

"Liar, cheat, and a thief—never work with him again."

Suddenly it clicked and she finished the sentence, "Not in this lifetime, huh?" she smiled and ran over to him, "Caleb—wake up, hey wake up."

"Never work," he said softly.

"Great—you are already in the mindless babble phase—or slipping into it. Is there something I can do? Caleb—listen to me, you've got to pull out of this, come back to me with your memories, ok?"

"Never work with him again—not in this lifetime."

She groaned, "I got that, mister bat. Now will you please say something else? Say something—hmmm, maybe there is a key phrase to get you to listen to me--." She stopped talking, "No—I won't say that. I won't even think that," she said jumping up and pacing the small cell, but then she looked at Caleb. Caleb without the memories from the past few days would be of no help to her or the others. She sighed and leaned down, "Ok Caleb—I'd only do this for you, ok? What time is it?" He didn't react, but of course it had taken Joshua a few tries before it worked on her at first also, "What time is it, Caleb? What time is it?"

Caleb started moving, "Liar--."

"Yeah, I got that," she said interrupting him, her frustration growing, "Listen to me," she yelled in his ear, "WHAT TIME IS IT, CALEB!"

"AHH! Don't do that," he said jumping up and looking at her, "Alison?"

"Hey," she said smiling. "I take it he made you watch that stupid video over and over, huh?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing his face. "What did you have to say to get me back here and remembering everything?"

"You sure you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Joshua's favorite phrase on me—what time is it."

"JT doesn't stray far from his father's mannerisms, does he?"

"Nope, doesn't seem so."

"Well, that might just be his downfall."

* * *

Rafe looked over at the clock—3 am. He was unable to sleep, had probably gotten up five times already in the night to check on the kids, but every time they were asleep. Livvie was asleep too, which surprised him that she wasn't ready to go attack JT. He looked at the phone—he had told Livvie not to call, not to give away the fact that Alison had her cell phone, but he didn't listen to his past warning and dialed. 

"Hello?" said a half-asleep Caleb.

"Caleb—where are you?" asked Rafe.

"At the Marriott," he grinned looking over to see Alison had fallen asleep. They had been talking until 1—trying to get on the same page with everything.

"Be serious, please," he said through gritted teeth.

"We're at Joshua's villa—I think. It's been updated down here, with video cameras and intercom systems, but it still feels the same."

"That's what I figured—so what's the plan?" he said as he began to talk in Romanian.

"So who do you think we need for everything?" asked Caleb as he stared at the wall facing away from Alison talking on the cell phone to Rafe.

"Well, I don't think Jack's going to want to help. He's still a little pissed at me, but I swear I did everything I could with Jasmine."

"Yeah, I understand—I don't think anything could have been done. You know—Frank was Joshie's henchman, he might know his way to the circuit breaker—get him in on this."

"And Jamal."

"Yeah," he said as he heard noise and turned around to see Alison beginning to wake up. "Buna dimineata."

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"Six in the morning. Rafe and I have been talking for hours."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," he said as he handed the phone to her and laid down—his mind still spinning to make sure there was nothing him or Rafe might have overlooked.

_

* * *

_Frank took out the vial of sedative that Chris had set up for them—Chris said he'd rather not know exactly what they were using it for, just don't implicate him, "Are we ready?" asked Frank as he looked up to Jamal watching him load the syringe, "I can give him the sedative if you think you can find the circuit breaker" 

"No—I'll do it. Just meet me as soon as you are done so we can get him out of here." ---- Frank had found it—though he'd never seen it before it was almost like a part of him knew where it was. He opened the box, "Goodnight JT," he smiled as he flipped the main switch and everything went dark. --- "What's going on?" asked JT as he stared at the monitor and it suddenly went black, like everything else in the room. He heard a noise behind him and turned, "Who's there? Hello?" but he didn't see anyone, just felt the jab of the needle in his neck.

"What's going on?" asked Alison as the room suddenly went dark.

"It's ok—it's time."

"Time for what?" she asked as they heard a noise in the stairwell.

"Caleb? Alison? Where are you?" asked Rafe and Lucy as they came to the door and opened it up. Alison jumped up and hugged him, "Hey—are you ok?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I can't go home with you, ok?"

Caleb walked past them and Lucy handed him her cell phone, "Hey," he said as he heard Livvie's voice on the other line.

"Is everything ok?"

"It will be soon. Rafe and I aren't coming home yet—give us a few days. Te iubesc."

"Te iubesc," she said as the line went dead.

* * *

Alison walked into the lighthouse and heard squeals of her name being called them three little ones attacking her legs. She leaned down and held them all at the same time, "I missed you all so much," she said kissing them each. 

Livvie walked over to her and smiled, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back—now we just have to worry about our husbands," she said as she stood up and hugged Livvie.

* * *

"Damn dude, you are the heaviest thing, I swear," laughed Jamal as he and Frank carried JT onto the plane and dropped him into the seat. 

"Well, he is dead weight right now," said Caleb as he followed them with Rafe behind.

"You two sure you can carry him off the plane when you get there?"

"We'll manage. Thanks again for helping us with this little problem," spoke Rafe as they shook and Frank and Jamal left.

They looked over to see JT slowly waking up, his vision blurry from the sedative and his throat seemed dry but he squeaked out, "Who are you?"

Caleb leaned into the seat looking him dead in the eye, "Your worst nightmare."

_

* * *

_Rafe sat there in the library watching JT—the second shot of sedative they had to give him half way over was wearing off. He ignored JT's questions though—there would be no answers until Caleb got back. He stood up and went to the bookshelf and picked up the Morley-Kovich book taking it back to his seat and skimming over it.

* * *

Caleb walked into the kitchen as saw Delia sitting there. He was tired—beyond tired, but he knew he'd be able to sleep soon enough, "Delia," he spoke softly and she turned around. 

"Caleb," she said running over and hugging him, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine—Rafe's in the library with our visitor."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You know."


	18. Chapter 17: The Sins of the Father

A/N: I had this chapter written, and the more I looked at it the less I liked it. So I changed it completely--it's not as long, but I think it gets the point across more. This chapter is dedicated to Nat--who better be on the honor roll this semester--we miss you Awian, come back soon! Until next time--ya'll are the best--PCGirl.

* * *

PC: 2010

Rafe looked up and saw Caleb come into the room and put up the book he was reading, "You ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and let me tell you it feels good to be back," he said with a grin and rotating his shoulders, "I never thought I could go six years without having my powers no less six minutes."  
  
"Powers?" asked JT.  
  
"Oh come on—don't act like you don't know what he is," said Rafe as he stood directly in front of him, "You did your homework before you ever came to Port Charles—you know the rumors about Stephen Clay. And we know you saw the Stephen Clay Experience video when I said those words on that stage," he said as he turned to the wall and the video played, "_This man is not who he says he is. His name is not Stephen Clay it's Caleb Morley and he's a vampire_."  
  
"Oh yeah, well if he really is a vampire why was it so easy to take him down back in Port Charles? Hmmm?"  
  
"Junior—did you not just hear me a minute ago? I just got my powers back, which means I wasn't a vampire the other day—and now I could throw you all the way to next Tuesday if I felt like it, ok?"  
  
"Ok," he grumbled.  
  
"Caleb and I have decided to be nice to you JT."  
  
"Oh really? Does that include letting me go?"  
  
Rafe laughed, "Just like your dad—that's not a good thing. No, we're going to ignore the small petty things daddy dearest did while still under Caleb's control. Which I believe means we will start—here--," he said as they watched the spring that he, Lucy and Caleb were in explode.  
  
"Hold on a second—if my father really were to do that, don't you think the police would have found proof and arrested him?"  
  
"If you are going to be a resident of Port Charles, Junior, then you must realize this—the police department couldn't find their way out of a paper bag if they were given a map and a huge flashing sign said 'EXIT—THIS WAY' at the end of it."  
  
"Are you saying you will actually let me go after this stupid slideshow presentation is over?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"With my luck probably not," he said as he put his head down, "You can't just get rid of me and think nobody will miss me."  
  
"Like who? The only girlfriend you ever had, but pushed away because of your constant need for justice in your father's death? Your father didn't deserve justice Junior—he lied, cheated, drugged, poisoned, and stole from everyone in Port Charles. When he died seventeen years ago nobody wept for him, nobody thought the world was a better place with him in it—we wiped the vampire dust off our hands and tried to put the pieces of our scattered lives back together."  
  
"Liar! You are lying! My father never did that—he was honorable, selfless, and humble. He loved me and my mother with everything he had—and I know a second didn't go by that he wasn't wishing he could be with us again. It was you that caused him to leave us—to make him want a different lifestyle."  
  
"Were you a drama major in college or are you seriously thinking we're that stupid? You did your homework on us and we've done our homework on you Junior—we know that Joshua left you and your mother when you were eight—that was years before the name Joshua Temple even was in my vocabulary. I don't know if he thought about you every second, but I'll tell you this—in the time that I knew him your name never came up.  
  
"So don't try and treat me like some brainless twerp that killed your dad for fun because I'm not some idiot that fell off the garlic truck yesterday. Your dad was killed because of what he had done to our town, and for what he was trying to do when he died."  
  
Rafe interjected, "Caleb—your forgetting one thing. JT here doesn't know yet all the things his father did. So would you like to get off your high horse for just a moment and let him watch his father's actions."  
  
Caleb glared at Rafe, "Fine."  
  
Rafe just chuckled, "I think your powers a little rusty still, so if you will allow me--."  
  
"Be my guest," he said as Rafe moved his hands up and the room went dark.  
  
Suddenly a picture screen appeared on the far wall and they began to relive those three months (note: _Italics_ are actual quotes from the Desire arc).  
  
Livvie is asleep with the ring on a necklace around her neck, Joshua tries to take it from her and is shocked, _That ring will be mine, as will you. Sweet dreams_  
  
Joshua has Caleb tied up in the silk curtains at The Villa, and then throws him in the dungeon.  
  
Joshua and Caleb fighting in The Villa as Joshua slashes his throat. _You will never be a vampire. You will never be mortal. You will always be dead!_  
  
Rafe at Columbia Manor looking at the computer and then running out of the room before the explosion.  
  
Kevin ripping the necklace off of Livvie and handing the ring to Joshua, and then Joshua giving Livvie the glass of poisoned blood to poison her fangs.  
  
The four of them looking at the painting Kevin did for Joshua of his twisted version of Port Charles. Caleb: _This picture -- Joshua intends to turn Port Charles into his own personal vampire nation.  
_  
Joshua and Alison sitting having tea as he constantly asks her what time is it—then we see her in the barn holding the gun on Rafe, returning to Joshua while Caleb is there, and finally stabbing Rafe in the woods as she sees Joshua's face instead.  
  
Caleb looked at Rafe—his face was as white as it had been the day it had happened, "Hey—that took guts to show that Slayer," he said softly.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a shrug and turned back to look at JT, "So what do you think of your father now?"  
  
"You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do deep down inside of themselves—and it seems to me that what Alison did is proof."


	19. Chapter 18: Are Passed Onto the Son

A/N: Ok, I was going to wait for a certain word from Gracie—but I'm so excited to be posting Homecoming again I can't wait—I promise I'll use it in the next chapter. LOL. Right now my mind is in full PC mode so expect another chapter soon. Until next time—Jolie who?—PCGirl.

* * *

PC: 2010  
  
Rafe's eyes got huge as he stared down at JT, "What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me—unless you need your ears cleaned out. I said that it's obvious that Alison didn't truly love you or part of her wouldn't have stabbed you like that."  
  
"Oh man—you just messed with the wrong slayer, Junior," said Caleb as he tried to wipe the smirk off of his face and let Rafe have a few minutes of enjoyment.  
  
"You think she doesn't truly love me? What are you going to say next—that she should have married your father because they were destined to be together? No, Alison was forced into doing what she was, and I know she carried that burden with her for longer than she needed to—we got through that, and we can get through anything—even a little snot-ass punk like you."  
  
"Oh really? What will she say when you tell her you killed what is technically her stepson," he grinned as Rafe lunged at him.  
  
----------  
  
Alison and Livvie came into the Trinity with the kids in tow, "Whose idea was it to bring them here for dinner?" asked Alison.  
  
"I believe it was yours. Oh look—there's Jamal. I guess everything is done with JT," she said as they took a seat.  
  
"I wonder where our husbands are. Nevermind, it's better that we don't know, right?"  
  
"Right," nodded Livvie. "But we should at least know they are ok. I'm going to ask," she said as Alison opened her mouth to protest, but closed it instead, "Hey Jamal."  
  
"Hey Livvie," said Jamal as he looked past her and saw Alison sitting there with the kids. "What's going on?"  
  
"We just wanted to make sure that everything with JT—well you know, that it went smoothly."  
  
"Well, mine and Frank's part went fine if that's what you are asking."  
  
"Your part?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean all we had to do was—you know."  
  
"No, I don't know, so why don't you tell me what was yours and Frank's job?"  
  
"We just turned off the power to the place and knocked him out so Rafe and Lucy could get in and get Alison and Caleb out. Then we—you know—took pint- size Joshua to the plane that was waiting for him," he said mumbling the last part.  
  
"A plane? Why would Rafe and Caleb need a plane to dispose of that lunatic? Unless—they took him to Daia?"  
  
"You know—I really didn't want to know the next step—in case something happened I could say I didn't know where they were taking him."  
  
Livvie laughed out loud, "You are such a liar." She went back to the table and fell into her seat with a huff.  
  
"What's wrong? Are the guys ok?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they are just fine and dandy—in Romania."  
  
"They went to Romania? Do you think they will be ok there? Of course they would—because they are in complete control of the entire situation. They wouldn't have let Frank and Jamal leave if they weren't."  
  
"I don't know Alison—I mean JT knows about their past, he knows it might not take a lot either to make them go at each others throats."  
  
Alison sighed as she looked at the kids, "So what do you think we should do? Should we go to Daia and keep them from killing one another? And what about the kids—we can't exactly just take them with us into unknown danger."  
  
"You know how my dad and Lucy always say they want to spend more time with the kids?" grinned Livvie, "Let's give them the chance finally."  
  
"All five of them?"  
  
"Sure, I mean with the twins in Kindergarten and Tara in pre-K most of the day they'll really only have Alex and Lizzie to watch. We shouldn't be gone for more than a few days."  
  
----------  
  
Caleb had to jump up from his seat and rush Rafe. "Let go, Rafe. Let go of his throat now," he said as he finally pried Rafe's hand open and shoved him against the back wall with force. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking about killing the punk—why'd you stop me?"  
  
"He deserves it, I know—but we're not ready to do that yet."  
  
"Oh come on—what else is there to do--throw him a birthday party first?"  
  
"No. Go get something to drink or have a short chat with Delia—just relax before coming back in," he said as he motioned for the door and Rafe hesitated before leaving, "Do you know you're lucky as hell I was here?"  
  
"Why? And why would you want to save me anyways?"  
  
"Because being choked to death by him is too easy for you. You still need to pay for your actions, Junior."  
  
"Fine—I'll pay for them, but answer me this. Why are you and him so chummy? I mean I've read the stories and legends about the Morley and Kovich families—how they were killing each other for thousands of years."  
  
"Actually, 369 years to be exact. What's your point?"  
  
"My point is that you two must be the wimpiest vampire and slayer I've ever met."  
  
"Met a lot of us, have you?"  
  
"I'm just saying that for you two to roll over and play dead for no apparent reason doesn't say a lot about yourself. No wonder you are the last in the line of the big bad Morley Vampires—you couldn't kill a human if your life depended on it."  
  
"Oh really? You have no clue how many humans I've killed in my life—and hey, yours will just be one more in that list."  
  
"I know you killed Rafe, or it seemed that you did. Pretty bad that you thought you'd killed him and he turned up ten years later and dusted your ass."  
  
"I'll dust your ass. Get on your feet—I'll even give you a fair chance," he said as he grabbed JT's shirt caller and pulled him up.  
  
"Instead of stabbing me in the back like you did before Caleb?"  
  
"Rafe," he gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Delia's got dinner ready Caleb—let's go eat and let Mr. Big and Mighty sit in here and ponder his last hours," he said as he motioned him out the door, "Got to you too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, the guy is a jerk—smart, but a jerk."  
  
"Just like his dad."  
  
"And he's going to end up just like his dad very shortly."  
  
-----------  
  
"Alright, do we have everything?" said Alison as they brought down the last of their suitcases and looked at each other. They were at Alison and Rafe's—the children were upstairs playing while Livvie and Alison tried to sneak out to the car and then to the airport.  
  
"Yeah, it seems like it to me—I mean we're only going to be there a few days."  
  
"Then we're off. Thanks again for doing this Lucy," said Alison as she gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks Dad," said Livvie giving him a big hug.  
  
"It's no problem, I mean sure it's a little short notice."  
  
"Well, you know how the guys are—they do a lot of stuff short notice. We'll call when we get to Romania though—and if they kids start getting antsy and wanting to see us then call my cell phone and we'll talk to them."  
  
"Ok, go get my cousin and make sure he doesn't anything stupid," laughed Lucy.  
  
"Hopefully we're not too late," said Alison as she took a few more steps to the door.  
  
"Mama," said Kate as she ran up to her and grabbed her legs.  
  
"Hey sweetie. I'm sorry I've got to go on a short trip, but I'm going to get your Daddy and bring him home, ok?"  
  
"I wanna go see Daddy," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know, but this is something me and Miss Livvie have to do ourselves—it's no place for little kids. One day though when you are big we'll go and you can see where your Daddy is from," she said as Kate gave a bigger pout, "Hey, can you do me a favor while Livvie and I are gone? I want you and Tara to make sure you give lots of hugs and kisses to Lizzie and Alex."  
  
"And tell them we love them lots, ok?" said Livvie as she joined in and they got a nod and smile out of Katrina, "Good—now why don't you give us a big hug and go tell Tara your job, ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye Mommy—I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetie," she said giving her a hug and watching her run off, "Well, I guess we better go before we have four more goodbyes to say over."  
  
"Be safe, ok sweetie?"  
  
"Ok Dad," she said giving him another hug and leaving the house. They got into the car and she pulled out her cell phone, "Hey Delia," she said looking at Alison who smiled. "It's Olivia—I was just wanting to know if Caleb was there?"  
  
"No sweetheart—he's not here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure—I was just about to the leave the Manor for the night actually. Is he supposed to be coming?"  
  
"Well, yeah—he was going to get you to bite him again."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. Well, if he calls and tells me he's on his way here I'll tell him you are looking for him."  
  
"Mult umesc, Delia," she smiled as she hung up the phone and looked at Alison, "They're there. I could tell by the tone in Delia's voice. She hates lying to me, but I know she has loyalty to Caleb and the Morley's—you'll love her when you finally meet her."  
  
--------  
  
"Who was on the phone just then, Delia?" asked Caleb as he took a sip of the Romanian brandy that Delia had brought out for him and Rafe.  
  
"That was Olivia."  
  
Rafe looked up from his soup and his eyes got big, "Did she say that Alison was with her?"  
  
"No, she was just looking for Caleb is all. I told her I'd tell you she called, so I'm telling you," she said as she turned and left the room in a huff.  
  
"Is Delia mad at us for something?"  
  
"She hates it when I lie or deceive Olivia about something," he said as he took another sip and then went back to his soup.  
  
"So what do you think? Are the girls headed over here to stop us or were they just curious?"  
  
Caleb looked up and laughed, "What do you think?"  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," said Rafe as Delia came back out with dessert and they ended the conversation. 


	20. Chapter 19: Bzzz, Click, Bang

A/N: I know I promised this chapter up earlier, but things got crazy and I didn't get to be on a computer and online at the same time until tonight (even though this chapter was ready to post at 10 am). Sorry for the delay--everyone enjoy, and hope you had a good day off. Until next time--ya'll are the best--PCGirl.

* * *

"Wow," whispered Alison as she walked into the foyer of the Manor and looked around. "It's gorgeous."-  
  
"Isn't it?" smiled Livvie as she pulled her suitcase behind her and then looked over towards the library, "I wonder." She let go of her suitcase handle and went to try and open the doors but they wouldn't budge.  
  
"You think they've got him in there?"  
  
"Probably—it wouldn't be stuck if he weren't. Well, are you ready to go surprise our husbands?" asked Livvie as they walked up the stair case and she watched Alison still in awe of the beauty of everything.  
  
"Which room would he be in?" she asked as she looked up and down at the number of bedrooms.  
  
"Well, I know that Caleb and I are always in the second room. Oh—Elena and Gregory's original bedroom is two doors down from ours—he's probably in there."  
  
"Makes sense that he would be in there. Goodnight Livvie," she said as she walked down the hall and heard the bedroom door that Livvie had just closed lock.  
  
Livvie placed her suitcase down quietly and unzipped it while watching him sleep. She smiled as she pulled out the black negligee that she knew he loved and slipped into it, pulling her satin robe on also before walking to the edge of the bed and leaned into his ear, "Caleb, Caleb my love, Caleb," she whispered and saw a grin appear on his face.  
  
She crawled up into the bed quietly and winced when she heard her slippers hit the hardwood floor below, "Caleb, come to me. Please Caleb," she said as she straddled him, letting her robe fall down so it draped around her legs. She leaned down and kissed him and felt him kissing her back for a second before he stopped and pulled her away for a second, "Hi," she said softly as she watched his eyes flutter open, the moonlight coming in through the windows making his eyes look dark instead of their normal clear blue.  
  
Caleb sighed, he had hoped he was dreaming before, but knew he wasn't. His hand went up and touched the soft side of her face and he watched her eyes close for a second and then open looking at his, "I wish you weren't here, but you are—and I'm not sending you away now," he said as he pulled her on top of him.  
  
---------  
  
Alison walked in and saw that Rafe was curled up on his side, facing away from the door. She smiled as she looked at how similar the bedroom he was in was to hers--Rafe hadn't been kidding when he said that their bedroom suite now was an identical replica of this one. She looked over at the white marble that surrounded the fireplace--the fire hadn't been out long as she could still smell the remnants. She pulled out the large sweatshirt of Rafe's that she had stolen years ago and put it on with some flannel bottoms she had of hers and barefoot ran across the cold wooden floor to the down comforter that Rafe was snuggled under.  
  
She pushed her backside up against Rafe and he instinctively pulled her close to him, his body heat warming her up in an instant. She could feel his breathing change and knew he was waking up, "Hi," she said quietly as she waited for the lecture he was going to give her for coming here like she did. 

Rafe smiled at hearing her voice and taking in a scent he could only describe as a mixture of wild flowers and baby powder, "How was the flight?" he asked as his hand went up and pushed her hair behind her ear so he could attempt to see her face. When she turned at his touch she noticed his face shadowed as it blocked the moonlight coming in through the large windows of the room.  
  
"It was good. Are you mad at me for coming?" she asked as her hand went up and touched his face, which he moved in and kissed the palm of her hand sweetly.  
  
He shook his head slightly, "No, I could never be mad at you. Do I wish you would have stayed home and let me and Caleb do this our way? Yes, but you are here, and I'm glad you are," he said as she was able to see him smile and she smiled back at him before he leaned down and his head completely blocked out the rest of the room.  
  
----------  
  
"Olivia, I was thinking you should take Alison out on horseback around the grounds—let her see the rose gardens and such. Later tonight we'll head down to Sighisoara," said Caleb as he and Rafe tried to point out that they were not going to allow the girls partake in anything that had to do with JT demise.  
  
"Well, I actually wanted to just enjoy the architecture in this place," said Alison as she stopped picking at the bowl of fruit in front of her. They were in a very large dining hall--which made her wonder if it was from when the Morley's and Kovich's were one--as she didn't think the Morley's themselves were ever big enough after that point to fill up the room by themselves.  
  
"Well, then you can go see the architecture in town, and go by Kovich Manor also—just be careful, please? We don't need to come find you later fallen through the floor," said Rafe.  
  
"I suppose so," said Livvie as she looked over to Alison to try and find an excuse to not go.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Caleb as he got up from the table.  
  
"Where is he going to?" asked Alison as she looked next to Rafe.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said as they waited a few minutes and Caleb came back.  
  
Caleb walked in and placed a white envelope on the table between Alison and Livvie, "Here—this is enough Lei to equal 1000 US dollars. I want you two to go to Sighisoara and have a field day, ok? Don't come back until it's used up—if for some reason you need more then go see Karissa at the bank. Olivia—you are to only tell Karissa your last name is Morley, to everyone else it's Locke, and Alison to everyone your last name is Barrington, got it?"  
  
Alison and Livvie looked at each other and nodded. "Well, I guess we better get ready," said Livvie as she stood up and kissed Caleb.  
  
"Have a good time," said Rafe as he got a kiss from Alison before they both headed back to their rooms to change. "Do you think they'll really go?"  
  
Caleb picked up a strawberry and took a bite before answering, "Not a chance in hell."  
  
-----------  
  
"How'd you sleep last night, Junior?" asked Caleb as him and Rafe entered the Library and closed the door behind them. They had guessed they had fifteen minutes before Livvie and Alison made some excuse for the driver to turn the car around, despite both men telling him to not turn the car around for any reason.  
  
"This couch is a little hard. Do you think you could give me more pillows tonight? Or perhaps one of those blow up beds—I'm sure you can find a conversion plug for the European outlets, right?"  
  
Caleb laughed, "Always the wise guy. Too bad last night was the only night you'll be staying here. We've got you a nice new place to stay though—Lot 3981B at the pauper's cemetery outside of town." He looked over to where Rafe was standing at the bookshelf, a silver key in his hand as he unlocked a fold down drawer and pulled out a small black velvet box--opening it up to reveal two silver pistols. Rafe turned to look at Caleb and gave a nod before Caleb continued on.  
  
"So before we finish what we started yesterday, are there any last requests or wishes you'd like for us to try and carry out? Any letters you'd like to write to dear loved ones?"  
  
"I want to know what I came to Port Charles for—who was it that killed my father?"  
  
Caleb smiled, "Well, you know we all have skeletons in our closets JT—I mean heck there's probably thousand's of them in this building here. Normally I wouldn't tell you, but why not—it is a last request after all. You have any guesses on who it was?"  
  
"Well, considering how you two seem to be protecting Alison so much I almost want to say she did it," he said as he tried to look beyond Caleb and see what Rafe was doing, but Caleb kept moving back and forth so he couldn't see.  
  
"Bzzzz—wrong answer. Any other guesses or are you ready for the truth?"  
  
"I'm going to guess you Caleb—I mean why not? He supposedly stole your ring and you were pissed as hell at him so you did it."  
  
"Nice theory there, JT," said Rafe as he came over and handed off the pistol in his left hand to Caleb. "This is what we're going to do. One of these guns has a bullet in it—one of them doesn't. Whoever kills you is the one that killed Joshua. So your final thought in life will be finally answering the question you've wanted to know for so long—who killed Joshua Temple? I guess since you think Caleb did it he'll go first."  
  
Beads of sweat began to trickle down JT's face as Caleb raised his gun and pointed it at him. JT tried to close his eyes, but couldn't keep them off of Caleb's finger pulling back on the trigger and heard _click_, but still jumped in the chair from fear of what was going to happen.  
  
"Well, looks like it wasn't Caleb after all," said Rafe as he held his gun up but then they heard the library door open and he turned to see Alison standing there.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think? Go back outside, both of you. We'll be there in a minute."  
  
"No, because I haven't had a chance to tell this sleaze bag what I think of him," said Livvie as she pushed past Alison and came over to the couch where he was sitting and stood directly in front of him, "JT—I feel sorry for you, I really do. Mainly because when you are killed your life is going to flash before your eyes—and at that moment you are going to realize something. There are going to be so many moments of your life that don't include Joshua—not because we killed him, but because he didn't care enough about you to be there for you. You were fifteen when he died, right? When was the last time he took you for pizza, or went to a baseball game—or whatever it's called in England? We didn't keep him from going to that—that was his choice, and if he didn't care enough about you then maybe it wasn't worth spending the past seven years hunting down his killer, because who's to say he would be there for you now."  
  
"Anything you want to say in reply to that?" asked Caleb but got a silent no in response. "Alison, you want to add anything?"  
  
"Yes, I think I do. Three of us were not blessed to have father's around when we were born. Livvie was lucky enough to find hers that has loved her through all her crazy escapades—Rafe his had died before he was born, and mine—the last time I saw him he didn't even recognize me. You might have been lucky and Joshua would have finally saw the light and been the father you seemed to need so much, or not—when you see him next, ask him what he type of father he would have been, because I feel like he would have been something like mine," she said as her and Livvie turned and left the room and a few seconds later heard _bang _and then silence.


	21. Chapter 20: The Aftermath

A/N: Gracie have a great time in parts unknown. I used the phrase of the day :) Aren't you proud of me. Everyone enjoy! Until next time--I said I was on a roll--PCGirl.

* * *

PC: 2020  
  
"That's it?" laughed Ian as Alison and Livvie mentioned the gun shot and then changed the subject. "You—you promised me the aftermath to this whole thing and I leave tomorrow," said Ian as he pointed at Caleb.  
  
"I did, didn't I? Well, it's not much, but if you want us to tell you then we will."  
  
"Of course I want to hear this. I feel like I've been hearing this story for months and I'm not leaving this damn town until I get the rest of the story."  
  
-----------  
  
PC: 2010  
  
"Are you two ready to go?" asked Rafe as he walked up the sidewalk of Kovich Manor to where Alison and Livvie were sitting on the steps with the door inside having fallen in again.  
  
"Yeah—you really need to fix that, Rafe. Or is that some slayer trick to fool your enemies?" laughed Livvie as she looked back at the entrance again.  
  
Rafe rubbed his face and gave a slight grin, "Yeah, I know it needs to be fixed. I'll call here from Port Charles next week and have someone come over to fix the problems this place has. So everything ready?"  
  
"Shouldn't we be asking you that question?" asked Alison. Rafe and Caleb had taken JT's corpse over to the pauper's cemetery earlier, and given the girls a few hours to do some sightseeing before heading home.  
  
"Yeah, it's all taken care of. I don't think we should have anymore Temple's harassing us ever again, right Caleb?"  
  
"Right," he said coming up the walk also before they took one last look around the Manor before heading out.  
  
-----------  
  
"Daddy!" hollered Tara, Kate, and Lizzie simultaneously as the four walked into the lighthouse and they took note that the house looked a little worse for wear, even it had only been two days since Livvie and Alison left.  
  
"Hey sunshine," said Caleb as he picked up his daughter and held her tight and giving her kisses, "I missed you sweetheart."  
  
"I missed you too Daddy," she smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey Princesses," said Rafe as he got double hugs from Kate and Lizzie.  
  
"Were they too much for you two?" asked Alison to Kevin and Lucy.  
  
"No, but I think we don't need to be exercising for a few months," grinned Kevin as he handed over his grandson to his daughter and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, they can do that to you," she said as she smiled down at Alex.  
  
"So is everything over? Is this another nightmare we can put to rest?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Livvie and I got to give him a piece of our mind beforehand also," smiled Alison as she held Eddie on her hip. "I guess the only thing we have to do to get back to normal is to help Jack find Jasmine now."  
  
"Oh," said Lucy under hear breath.  
  
Livvie stopped looking between her kids and at Lucy with her eyes huge, "Oh, what?"  
  
"It's just that Jack already started that little hunt without you."  
  
"Well that's fine, we'll just start helping out tomorrow—I need to sleep in my bed for a night before I start another search," said Rafe.  
  
"It's not that easy—he got a lead and left yesterday. He wouldn't even tell anyone where the lead was to."  
  
"Well Lizzie, looks like you'll have to wait a few months before you see Leslie again."  
  
"No Daddy—Leslie with Kiss."  
  
"He left Leslie with Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, Chris called us last night needing help with a diaper, but he hasn't called once today. I guess it's going well now," said Kevin with a laugh.  
  
"Well, do you think we should go see how he's doing before we head home?" asked Livvie to Alison.  
  
----------  
  
PC: 2020  
  
"I remember you two coming by that night. The only time I think my place looked worse was when we were doing the George fashion line and I had industrial sewing machines set up in my living room," laughed Chris as he thought back to that. "Those first few weeks I think I called every few hours with what I believed was another stupid question. In the end though I think I did pretty good—I definitely couldn't have accomplished raising a daughter on my own without what seemed like my own support team."  
  
"Hey, the girls did their part too—I remember this one time I had the girls at the playground at the park—I don't remember where Livvie or Alex and Eddie were. There was this older kid, who obviously had the town gossip queen for a mother. The child started picking on Leslie—saying how her mom left her, doesn't love her—and then had the gall to ask what it's like to be unloved and motherless. Well Tara, who was a good bit smaller than this kid, walks over and attempts to look her right in the eye and says 'Leslie does too have a mommy. She has three, mine, Miss Alison, and Miss Imani—how many do you have?'"  
  
"Tara sounds sounds headstrong, just like someone else I know," grinned Ian as he looked over at Livvie who was beaming with pride at her daughter's remarks at such a young age.  
  
"Oh definitely. Don't let her size fool you," smiled Livvie. "The girls have never let the fact that Jasmine is gone keep Leslie down—they are their own little sorority within each other, picking one up when the other is down and watching each other's backs."

"Speaking of Jasmine and Leslie I forgot to ask earlier--does Leslie have the same vision as her mom?"

Chris shook his head, "As far as I know she doesn't."

-----------  
  
Tara sat at the ice cream parlor with the rest of the girls after the movie looking at the people around her. She saw the cute brunette that was in chemistry class before hers walk in and smiled, "Him—he's the one I was telling you that's so cute, Kate," she said as her friend turned and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you are right—he is cute. But I think he's a Senior."  
  
"Darn. Hey—you could go after him, I mean he's only probably a year and a half older than you."  
  
"Mmmm, maybe."  
  
"Why are you looking? I mean you have Mark still, right?" asked Lizzie as she picked at her hot fudge sundae.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean I know Mark and I aren't meant to be forever. If that were the case I wouldn't be looking at other guys."  
  
"Still waiting for your guy to fall out of the sky from Heaven, Kate?" asked Leslie with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, nothing like falling in love with a real life angel. Tara—I thought you were still expecting your true love to walk up to you out of the blue and tell you he's your future."  
  
"I've given up on that—it's not going to happen, at least not in the immediate future."  
  
"Well, unlike you two I already know who I am supposed to be with," smiled Lizzie brightly.  
  
"Sweetie—I wish you would realize what you are saying," sighed Tara as she pushed her bangs out of her face.  
  
"I do realize what I'm saying. I know what I want, and I'm going to get it—I will make Alex realize he loves me."  
  
"My brother doesn't know anything about love Lizzie—he's only eleven, plus all he thinks about right now is--."  
  
"Being a vampire and studying the Morley history—I know."  
  
"And that doesn't bother you?"  
  
"No, because that's who he is. And I know who I am."  
  
"Which is why you should realize this is a stupid idea. He's a vampire—we're slayers—it's not supposed to work that way dear sister."  
  
"Why not? I mean that's how things were originally, right? A Kovich and Morley fell in love and the rest was history."  
  
"No, that's not how it was at all. The name Kovich was a pseudonym for the Morley's to use when they were human."  
  
"So in other words we are all technically Morley's," she smiled.  
  
"Which technically means that's incest," replied Katrina in a sarcastic tone a little too loud so others turned and looked at their table. "You know what—nevermind. You go ahead and you tell dad you are in love with someone who is going to be a vampire in seven years when he turns eighteen, and when the shit hits the fan with our father's and they go after each other again and start another 369 year war I'll remember to blame you."  
  
"That's not going to happen! Things are different now."  
  
"No they haven't. You can hide your true feelings for your family, but in the end if something causes the true feelings to come out then there is no hiding back—and what you are talking about is exactly something to cause those feelings to come out."  
  
"Did you take your stupid pills this morning with your froot loops?"  
  
"No, but I can see you did."  
  
"Ok, that's enough both of you," said Leslie as she jumped in before another insult could be thrown. "Lizzie—I think you should listen to what Kate says, it does make sense."  
  
"Oh my God—now my best friend is on your side. I swear sometimes I wish it was Amelia that had lived instead of me."  
  
"Elizabeth Rachel Kovich—take that back this instant," yelled Tara.  
  
"No, I will not because if I wasn't around then we wouldn't have to worry about some stupid person like myself to restart the war," she said as she yelled back and got up and began walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know—somewhere that people understand me," she yelled back before heading out the door.  
  
"What should I do?" asked Kate.  
  
"Nothing. Let me go talk to her," said Leslie as she jumped up and went after her. "Lizzie—where are you. Lizzie!" she shouted as she ran in the parking lot and didn't see her around. "Where did you go?" she said closing her eyes and got a vision of where she was headed too, "No! Not again—why do I keep seeing these things?" she cried as she put her hands over her eyes before heading off to where she thought she'd be. 


	22. Chapter 21: Promises

A/N: I have an irk with ff.net now--you can't use the (star) or the (tilde) button because they don't show up. Hope the flashbacks make sense! And Melody--I'm keeping my idea of Danny and the candle the same, even if it is wrong. ;) Until next time--PCGirl.

* * *

"Uh oh, this looks serious," said Alison as her and Livvie entered the ice cream parlor to see their two oldest daughters sitting at a table looking at each other but not saying anything.  
  
"You don't think they had a fight with each other, do you?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," she said as they walked to the table and sat down, "Hey sweetie."  
  
"Hey Mama," said Kate as she played with the edge of her napkin and looked slightly back at her mom—mirror images of each other, just like Tara and Livvie across the table from them.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" asked Livvie who was slightly nervous with the way their daughters were acting.  
  
"Well—do you want to start Katie-bug?" asked Tara.  
  
Kate couldn't help but cracking a smile at the nickname Tara had given her a long time ago, "Mom—Remember when I said I didn't know who Lizzie's crush was? Well, that was a lie."  
  
"I figured that—so who is he?"  
  
"Alex," said Tara softly.  
  
Alison's eyes got huge as she looked at Livvie who had a slight smile on her face, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm just trying to picture my son, Alexander Roderick Morley, having feelings for a girl—any girl at this age. I mean he's studying so hard to follow in his father's footsteps, and keep the Morley legacy going I'm surprised he has time to still play basketball with Jeremiah for fun. Sometimes I think he knows more Romanian than both Rafe and Caleb put together. He's not going into the summer thinking about girls, he's going into the summer thinking about the trip to Daia that Caleb promised him."  
  
"So what are you trying to say? That we should just let her keep on this fantasy about her and Alex?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what Livvie is saying. Causing commotion about this to either of your father's or to Eddie will do absolutely no good."  
  
"That's what we're scared of—the restarting of a war that was finally put to rest because you two pushed it. I mean those feelings of hatred and killing each other never really left either of our dad's and we know that. How do we not know when Rafe finds out that he doesn't think this is Dad's fault and go after him?"  
  
"Because the four of us won't let that happen. Right Livvie?"  
  
"Right—the past ten years have not been a bed of roses, there have been times I'm sure both of your dad's were ready to give up the peace, but Alison and I have always been able to stop them from doing that, and I'm sure with the two of you also we'll keep on doing that."  
  
"Promise?" asked Kate.  
  
"I won't promise it'll be simple as pie, sweetie, but I can promise that in the end we'll still be a family and we'll still have our friendships with each other."  
  
----------  
  
Leslie lifted up the latch and walked into the musty barn, "Liz—you in here?" she said as she saw her sitting against the post that her parents had carved their names on nearly twenty years before.  
  
"Hey—how did you find me?" she asked as she looked over and saw her best friend standing there in the half open door.  
  
"I—just a guess," she said shrugging off the truth.  
  
"Oh no—did you have one of those visions happen again? Leslie—I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause that to happen again," she said as she stood up and dusted off her jeans.  
  
"No—don't, it's not your fault. I don't understand how this is happening, but it is not your fault, ok?" she said as she closed the door and leaned against it. "How are you?"  
  
"Frustrated. I mean Kate wouldn't even listen to me," she said as she looked at the carving and began running her fingers over the edge of the heart, "You don't chose who you fall in love with, Leslie."  
  
"I know, but just don't do anything foolish—ok? I mean he's going to be gone all summer, and if he were to come back with his own crush on some Transylvanian chick I don't want you to be all sad and depressed because of it."  
  
"I won't be depressed—I mean this is a silly crush right now, but I just feel like it's supposed to be."  
  
"Your mom and Uncle Jamal thought they were supposed to be before Rafe came along, and look at my dad and Livvie."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right," she said with a half smile.  
  
"Listen, whatever happens—I promise I will always be at your side and I am always going to be your best friend, ok?"  
  
"Ok," said Lizzie as she and Leslie hugged before blowing out the lantern that hung next to Rafe and Alison's heart and leaving.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hey—I hope you aren't mad that I've been in town for a week now and haven't stopped by before tonight," spoke Ian as he stood in the night at Eve's grave. "They've had me running around hearing this story instead of trying to do what I cam here to do, and that was to be able to let go of our little boy. He's not a little boy now Lambert, he's grown up into a fine young lad who I know you couldn't be more proud of."  
  
Ian stopped and looked up to the sky for a moment, "I've raised him for so long, and been there for so many important moments that I'm not sure how I can get through each day without him being near me. Even when I haven't been near him I've known you could be—in his heart, in the wind, in the sunshine that's falls down onto his skin and keeps him warm. So please Eve, please promise me you'll keep watching over our little boy now that his Da can't be there to hold his hand anymore."  
  
**Flashbacks**  
  
(Ian in the NICU talking to Daniel before Eve gets there) Ian: You're my son, and I love you. Ahem. And your mother loves you very much. So when she comes in here, maybe you want to do something. She fought very hard to keep you in this world, to bring you in here. She's still fighting -- we all are. And I know you're tired right now, and you're a wee bit scared, and I understand that. But you got to believe me when I tell you that everything is going to be just fine. It's going to be all right. Because I can see that you're a fighter, just like your mother. And I need you to fight right now. I need you to hold on. Ok? And I promise you -- I promise you the most wonderful life. But you have to hold on. You have to be strong. Hold on.  
  
(Ian taking Daniel from the nurse and putting him in Eve's arms) Ian: Hey, there, little man. Don't be nervous. You're about to meet the most beautiful woman in the world. Say hello to your mother.  
  
See Ian, Danny, and Eve at the park having a picnic.  
  
(Eve holding Danny at the apartment and talking to him) Eve: Hi. Oh, goodness, that was a loud noise, wasn't it? Oh, it's ok. Yeah. Oh, it's ok. Mommy's not going to let anything happen to you. No, she's not. No. It's ok. Shh. Mommy's always going to watch over you. Yeah. Just like the stars. Look, Danny. There's your star. There it is. And it's there for you to wish upon any time you feel alone or scared. It's going to be ok. And if you wish enough and dream enough, all your wishes can come true.  
  
Ian holding the 'comfort' candle that Alison had left him at his door and Daniel leaning over grabbing it and putting it in his mouth.  
  
Ian and Danny at Eve's grave Christmas of 2002 with a little Christmas tree they've set up for her and Ian's talking to Eve wishing he could have given a better Christmas to Danny  
  
Ian and Danny at the airport at end of Trinity getting ready to get on the plane to head off to Ireland  
  
**End Flashbacks**  
  
"Watch over Daniel, Lambert—not just for one night, but for always," said Ian as he turned to leave the grave and a slight wind blew through the cemetery and he could almost hear Eve say, "I promise I will--not just for one night, but for always." 


	23. Chapter 22: Where the Heart Is

A/N: I'm tired—it's late, but I can't sleep until I share this with you. If there are any typo's, please forgive me. Until next time—PCGirl.

* * *

They stood there awkwardly looking at each other—unsure of how to say goodbye. In the end it had been Chris and Rafe that had gone with Daniel to see his father on the plane. "I guess this is it," said Ian as he scratched the back of his neck and looked over to the door where his plane was waiting.  
  
"Hey—it's not going to be another sixteen years, right?" laughed Chris.  
  
"Nah—I'm sure I'll be here sooner than that," he laughed back as he saw that Daniel had walked over to the water fountain.  
  
Rafe looked at Daniel also then back at Ian, "Hey—you know he'll be alright here? Port Charles is as much as his home as Ireland is. He's got family here—it might not be by blood, but it's still family--and we take care of our families."  
  
"I know—it's just I've never actually had to be the one to get on that plane and leave," he smiled. "Except for the first time I left Port Charles and that nearly damn well killed me. But then—then I had my son, and I had to start over."  
  
"Well, now he's starting over—exactly where he started from."  
  
"And I'm better for knowing that," he said he and Rafe gave each other a hug and pat on the back.  
  
"I guess the same for what he said," grinned Chris and got a handshake and then pull into a hug.  
  
"Don't be too rough of him, Ramsey."  
  
"I'll try not," he grinned as Daniel came back over and him and Rafe took a step back to let the father and son have a moment.  
  
Ian looked at his son and took a deep breath, "I'm not blaming you when I say this, but do you know how hard it is for me to get on that plane and leave you here? I know this is your home, and this is where you've wanted to be for a very long time, but a separation of an ocean is a pretty far distance."  
  
"I'm going to as far from you as Mom, Eve, is from you and I—right here," he said putting his hand on his heart.  
  
"You're a pretty smart kid, did you know that?" he grinned and tried to hold back the majority of emotions inside him.  
  
"Yeah, I think I've heard that before a few times. Tell Claire and Ma that I miss them."  
  
"I will," he said as he hugged him and turned but then stopped to look back, "Ta gra agam ort."  
  
"I love you too, Da," he smiled as he watched his dad give the agent his ticket and then go through the door to his plane that would take him to his other family and home.  
  
----------  
  
Daniel had accepted the offer by Chris to go back to the hospital, but halfway there he asked if he could take him to the far edge of the park. That he'd walk the rest of the way back to the hospital. Chris hadn't asked questions or argued—just let the young man do what he wanted.  
  
"Hi Ma," he said softly as he stood there looking at the dates on the grave—so many years had passed, so many memories that could have been made, "I'm home," he stopped, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He leaned down for a moment, "Ma—I love you. And I know you loved me with all your heart. Da would sit there and tell me stories about you—about how you were so scared and protective of me when I was born. Not because of the danger that was still in Port Charles, but he said it was because of your love for me. Your love has made me strong—made me not be scared of danger because you weren't scared of danger when we were younger.  
  
"I came back here because Da kept this place alive for me for the past sixteen years. He never let Port Charles escape my memory—never let me forget you, or anyone else that meant something in our lives. A long time ago I began to believe that angels do exist—and now I know that's the truth because you've been watching over me every step—every test, every lesson, and every word I've had to read in a textbook. I know you'll be with me walking the halls of GH now too—I'll try to make you proud. I better get back before Chris stops being chummy with me and starts calling me a slacker or something worse. I'll bee back soon—whenever I need guidance I know I can find it here through you somehow," he said looking up to the sky and walking away, not noticing the sudden breeze that came through the cemetery.  
  
---------------  
  
Daniel was looking over some papers when he saw her walk off the elevator and look around. She seemed familiar—her hair in tight brunette ringlets pulled back in a ponytail. He figured he must have a memory of her somewhere in the past and decided to reintroduce himself, "Hi—I'm Daniel Thornhart," he said with a smile.  
  
"Danny," she said as she stopped at looked up at him—unable to not smile like some weird freak. "Mom told me you were back in town—I didn't even think about the fact I might see you here. I'm sorry—I bet you don't remember my name, do you? I'm Christina—Lucy and Kevin's daughter."  
  
"Christina," he smiled. "I should have known," he said taking his wallet out of his pocket and pulling out two pictures. They had been cut down to size so they would fit in his wallet, and the edges were very worn. He handed them too her and she laughed.  
  
"I know this picture, my mom has it on the spare room nightstand. It was taken after the Thanksgiving dinner before you left," she smiled as she looked at the one of her asleep on Rafe's chest and then the other one of Danny and Ian asleep in the chair. "Of course you probably know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad—he'd pull these out from time to time to look at them. I guess it was his way of remembering those he missed in Port Charles while we were in Ireland. Anyways, when I started med-school I took the pictures with me. When I needed something to push me towards the end I pulled out these because I knew I'd get to come here finally."  
  
"Well, by the looks of the edges you needed a lot of pushing."  
  
"Nah—it was just at the end of it all I was looking more and more forward to seeing this place that I think I pulled out the pictures more just so I could get a sense of where I was meant to be," he said taking the pictures back and putting them back in his wallet.  
  
"So you didn't enjoy Ireland? I've always heard it's beautiful and serene."  
  
"Oh, I loved it—I mean it's like nothing you could imagine. You are an artist right? You would be in heaven there painting the landscapes. My friend Brady—he's a photographer there, I'll get him to send me some pictures so I can show you?"  
  
"That'd be nice," she said as her attention turned to behind Daniel and he turned to see Chris standing there, "Hi Chris," she smiled.  
  
"Hi Christina. Listen, I'm glad you two are having a chance to catch up, but I need this guy to get back to work, ok?"  
  
"Ok. It was great seeing you again Daniel," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it was great for me too. I guess what I was trying to get at before is that your home is where your heart is, and mine I think has always been here."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you knew that," smiled Christina as she saw Kevin coming towards them and went running off to see him.  
  
Danny just stood there watching Christina getting picked up off the ground by Kevin and then talking and smiling. He wiped his eyes of the tears that began to form and went off to work—knowing that his dad was never more than a phone call away. 


	24. Chapter 23: A Happy Reunion?

A/N: What happens when one can't go to sleep? A chapter gets posted at 2:30 am—that's what. So here we go—what some of us have been waiting for—oh wait, no—not an all Rali chapter, sorry Awians ;) Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chris stood at the terminal waiting for Jack to walk through—most of the people were already off the plane, which wasn't like Jack. He was usually first off—ready to visit everyone. Chris figured he'd drop him off at the Trinity for a bit, he had some work at the hospital he had to get done—besides Leslie was over with Lizzie.  
  
A smile came on his face as he saw Jack walk out with the identical smile and wave—Jack turned back for a second and Chris could hear his voice telling someone to come—and then she walked out holding a little boy that made Chris flashback to their childhood and Jack. Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun, and her green eyes—the same ones that Leslie had—searched the crowd until she saw Chris. Her eyes told him she was uneasy—unsure of whether she would be welcomed or sent on the next plane home.  
  
Chris took a big sigh as Jack took Noah from Jasmine and walked forward, "Hey," he said pulling her into a tight hug—he could tell she hadn't been expecting it as he hadn't either, "What a surprise," he said taking a look at her.  
  
"Yeah, I think I was ready to ask the pilot to turn around ten different times during the flight here—is it alright for me to be here?"  
  
"Of course it is," said Jack as he kissed her head.  
  
"Well, I need to go to the ladies room—if you will excuse me," she said putting her carry on bag down at their feet and walking off to find it.  
  
"I didn't—I'm shocked she's here. What changed her mind this time?" asked Chris as he fussed up Noah's hair and got a big smile out of him.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Jack with a shrug. "I went to start packing my suitcase and she came in, plopped her suitcase next to mine and started packing it also. It's been ten years since she's seen our little girl Chris—and she's not little anymore, but I think Jasmine still thinks of her daily."  
  
"Does Jasmine know how Leslie feels about her?"  
  
"Yeah, she does—it breaks her heart to think about it—let's just let Leslie see her and be the judge. She has Ramsey in her—remember that—and we know that even though we can be hardheaded we will in the end usually come around and embrace those that may have done us wrong."  
  
"Ok, I'll remember that," he said as Jasmine came back up. "So where do we want to go first? I've got something to do at the hospital, and Leslie is over doing something with Lizzie—how about the Gym?" he said with a slight accent that put a smile on Jack's face.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey, is this place open for business?" called Jack as he came into the Gym, but didn't see anyone around.  
  
"I'm coming," said the male voice as he came down the steps.  
  
Jack was taken aback—even though he had seen Eddie only a few months ago he seemed to have grown even more into his father, "Hey Eddie."  
  
"Jack—hi," he smiled as he saw the woman behind him holding the little boy who was asleep in her arms. "And that is?"  
  
Jack looked at Jasmine but ignored the question, "Your parents around?"  
  
"Yeah, they are upstairs," he said as Jack went upstairs and Jasmine followed. "Weird huh?" he said looking at the door to her old apartment.  
  
"Very," she said with an easy laugh as she rubbed Noah's back.  
  
"Hello?" he said sticking his head in and getting screams of happiness in return—except there was an extra one he didn't expect—Leslie standing there at the sink with Lizzie.  
  
"Dad!" she smiled as she dropped the dish rag and came running so fast he had to pick her off the floor to keep her from running him over.  
  
"Hey, how's my girl?" he said as he saw Rafe and Alison's expressions as they saw who was behind them—both smiling big for seeing their friend, but an uneasiness in their eyes as to what was going to happen next.  
  
"I'm great—I didn't know you were coming--," she said as she froze at seeing Jasmine at the door. "What are you doing here?" she said as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I—I came for a visit with your Dad. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this," she said as she turned towards the back staircase.  
  
"Jazz—wait," called Rafe as he moved past them both.  
  
"How can you do that Dad? How can you bring her here for so long—she doesn't care about me. And who the hell was that child? My god—she cared so little about me, but didn't mind bringing another one into this word?" screamed Leslie.  
  
"I—Leslie--," he sighed.  
  
"Jack, why don't you take Lizzie downstairs and see if Eddie needs help," she said giving him an eye as he listened and took her downstairs.  
  
"Come here and sit with me," said Alison as she patted the couch next to her and Leslie came over and put her head on Alison's shoulder. "I know what you are feeling right now, Lez—but you need to let your mom explain her situation, explain why she felt it was better for you to grow up without her around.  
  
"My mom abandoned me—left me with my grandmother for a long time, and you know what when she came back in my life I didn't want her. She was still the same woman as before—selfish, and not caring about anything that didn't surround her. She's still like that, but your mom is different sweetie—Jasmine is the kindest, sweetest thing Rafe and I have known—and she loves your Dad and you so much."  
  
"If she loved me so much then why did she leave me with Chris and never come to visit?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her that?" she said as Leslie lifted her head up and Alison wiped away her tears. "You didn't see the look in her eyes when Jack opened that door and saw you standing there—it was a look of sorrow, but also of love—if she knows you she has a chance still for your love-- well maybe she'll come back for another visit—or maybe she'll finally come home for good."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," she said as she smiled to see Rafe and Jasmine standing in the doorway—Jasmine's face was stained with tears just like her daughters.  
  
Leslie turned to look at her mom, and wiped away a few new tears, "Mama?" she said as she went over and looked at the woman in front of her before collapsing into a hug.  
  
"Oh my sweet baby—I'm so sorry," whispered Jasmine into her daughter's hair before looking up to see Alison crying also and said a silent thank you to her.  
  
------------  
  
"Are you ok?" laughed Jasmine as her and Alison sat on the couch together wiping the tears away.  
  
"Yeah, I should be asking you that question though," she said through sniffles and laughter.  
  
"I got to hold my little girl in my arms again today, Alison," she smiled. "I just hadn't wish it had been so short."  
  
"Yeah, her and Lizzie had actually just stopped by for lunch before having Eddie drive them to see a movie. I'm so happy you got to see her though."  
  
"It's not over yet though, Ali. I still have to explain to her everything," she sighed. "Why did I come here? This was so silly of me."  
  
"No, it wasn't silly at all. You wanted to see your daughter, and set right all wrongs that have been made—and you know what? Before you leave here I'm sure that will be accomplished," she said as Noah walked in through the open door and over to his mom, "Hey sweetie," smiled Alison brightly.  
  
"Oh, I forgot," she said as she wiped her nose a final time before picking up Noah and putting him on her lap, "This is Noah Christopher Jamal Ramsey," she said kissing the top of his head lightly. "Leslie might forgive me for abandoning her, but how can anyone forgive me for having one child with me and not both?"  
  
"You mean?" asked Alison but didn't finish the sentence when Jasmine shook her head. 


	25. Chapter 24: Pins and Needles

"Will you stop moving, Jamal?" asked Imani as she sat on the ground while Jamal stood on a step stool as she set the pins in where the pants needed to be hemmed.  
  
"I think I just heard a car door slam," he said turning to try and look out through a window.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," she said as she placed a pin in her mouth and tugged at the bottom of the pants.  
  
"How come I have better hearing than a werewolf?"  
  
Imani looked up at him this time, "You really want to get stabbed with a pin, don't you?"  
  
Jamal laughed as the doorbell went off, "I told you I heard a car door. It's open."  
  
"Hey guys," smiled Alison as she walked in and left the door slightly opened. "Working on the hemming, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe they charge $30 to hem these pants—so I'm giving it a try myself. So what brings you by?"  
  
"I brought a few visitors that wanted to see you," said Alison as she opened the door some and in came Jack, Jasmine, and a very curious Noah.  
  
"Jasmine!" smiled Imani as she got up off the floor, dropping the pins that were in her lap on the floor and running over to give her a hug. "This is so wonderful—I had no idea you were coming—and this, this must be Noah. Hi sweetie," said Imani as she squatted down to his height.  
  
"Hi," he smiled brightly.  
  
"So what are you up to here?" asked Jack as he came over to where Jamal was still standing on the stool.  
  
"This?" said Jamal as he got slightly nervous, "This is for my daughter's wedding in a few weeks."  
  
"Daughter—you mean Hope?" said Jack as he eyes got big and Jamal nodded, "Wow. I mean I knew she had got in contact with you a few times since she turned eighteen, but I never imagined—wow."  
  
Jamal laughed loudly, "Yeah—tell me about it. I am going to be so nervous to see her. I've received a few pictures and letters from her, but I haven't seen her since she got Gabby's transplant."  
  
"I wonder what caused her to invite you now, not that that's a bad thing—it just seems odd."  
  
"I don't know," he said as the three women went outside to talk for a minute and he changed his tone, while finally stepping off of the stool, "Imani's not going with me—she says it's too odd, so her and Jeremiah are going to Alabama and then I'll go down and we'll have our summer vacation down there."  
  
Jack turned to see Imani come back in playing with Noah in her arms, "Are they headed over to Livvie's?"  
  
"Yeah, Alison said she'll call here when they are done and we'll head over to Trinity for dinner—Rafe will meet us there," she said as she handed Noah over to his dad, "Ok mister—back on the stool and let's finish this up before dinner."  
  
"Yes, Miss Imani," smiled Jamal as he gave he her a kiss before standing on the stool.  
  
-------------  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Alison as they walked up the steps and around the corner to Livvie and Caleb's apartment.  
  
"Yeah, I just am so nervous. This could go really bad Ali—I expect it to go really bad."  
  
"But Livvie could surprise you," she said as Jasmine gave her a sideways glance, "Or not."  
  
Jasmine tentatively stopped from knocking and Alison did it instead. They heard a come in from the other side and Alison entered to see Livvie with a handful of magazines in her hand that she was putting him, "Hey," smiled Livvie as she placed them down on the coffee table.  
  
"Hi—is this a bad time?"  
  
"No, Caleb is--," she stopped as Jasmine walked through the door and onto the other side of Alison, "What in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Livvie—let her talk, please?"  
  
"No, I will not. Where is Noah, Jasmine? Or did you abandon him too?"  
  
"Olivia—stop!" spoke Caleb harshly as he walked around the corner to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Fine, I'll stop. You three have a grand old time getting reacquainted—I'll be back later," she said grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry—I'm so sorry," sighed Jasmine.  
  
"Don't be. Livvie's going to need some time to come around, but she will," said Alison as she put an arm around her friend. "Let's go meet them at Trinity for dinner now," she said as they turned and left without a word to Caleb.  
  
He had seen it—he wasn't sure if it was because of the disappointment of Livvie's reaction or if it was the normal way she looked, but he thought Jasmine looked older than she ever had before—and he knew if he'd seen it then maybe Rafe had also. He grabbed the cordless phone by the couch and dialed Olivia's cell phone, "Hey—are you ok?"  
  
"No—I'm not Caleb. I can't believe she'd come back after so long," she yelled into the phone.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the person you are mad at so don't yell at me. Alex and I are hungry—want to meet us at Trinity?" he said, knowing she would be mad at him after this.  
  
------------  
  
"This feels so right," smiled Jack as he stood behind the bar at Trinity with Frank next to him.  
  
"You know—you can always have your half of this back."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Jasmine's enjoying her new life—her new friends, though I don't think all the friends in the world can have the same effect as these," he said as he watched Alison, Jasmine, Imani, and Jamal sitting at a table laughing and playing with Noah. "I wonder what's taking Rafe so long."  
  
"I don't know—hey, I'll be right back, keep down the fort," said Frank as he went in the backroom for something while Jack had his back turned looking at the books that Frank had set out for him.  
  
Livvie slipped onto the stool, trying to ignore the fact that she saw Jasmine over at the table with a bouncy little boy that made her want to smile, "I'd like a chardonnay, please," she said rubbing her eyes and then seeing Jack turn around and look at her, "Well, this day just keeps getting better and better," she groaned.  
  
"Nice to see you too Livvie."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I came for a visit to see my daughter and friends."  
  
"No, not that—why are you here at this place? Did you know Caleb was wanting me to meet him and Alex here for dinner?"  
  
"No, but do you think he knew we were going to be here and wants you to finally listen to Jasmine."  
  
"Whatever Jasmine has to tell me is rubbish, and I could care less what she has to say," she said speaking loud enough for Jasmine to look up and over to Jack.  
  
Caleb was watching through the window as Jack and Livvie had a good old fashioned shouting match, "Some things never change."  
  
"Such as--?" asked Rafe as he came up to where Caleb was standing.  
  
"Those two—it's just like old times watching them bickering," he said pointing them out to Rafe.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm late for dinner," he said walking past Caleb.  
  
"Have you noticed something about Jasmine?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She—she seems older to me Rafe—as if she's finally aging after hundreds of years not doing so."  
  
"Maybe I have—there's no precedence to this though Caleb. Do you think she's finally dying?"  
  
"Like you said—there's no precedence—just wait and see."  
  
"Then you stand here and wait—I'm going in to eat," said Rafe as he walked in and up to Livvie. "Hi Livvie—just so you know your husband is outside watching all of this," he said nodding to the window and then watching Livvie storm outside.  
  
Jack laughed, "Was that necessary?"  
  
"Maybe," grinned Rafe as they went over and made room at the tables for them to sit.  
  
--------------  
  
"You bloodsucking asshole! I can't believe you set me up!" yelled Livvie as they walked into the loft and she threw her purse on the table and went to sulk on the couch.  
  
"It wasn't just for you, Olivia—I had to talk to Rafe."  
  
"And you couldn't talk to him over the phone because--?"  
  
"Because I do better seeing his facial expressions."  
  
"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "What was so important you had to see his facial expressions to get the proper answer?"  
  
"Jasmine."  
  
"Of course, why didn't I see that answer coming?"  
  
"She's aging Olivia—or we think she is. I wanted to see if he saw the same thing I saw or my eyes were fooling me."  
  
"Fine, she's aging—let her die, I really could care less."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do, Caleb! She abandoned her daughter—left her without a mother. How can anyone do that?"  
  
"Did you ask her that?"  
  
"No, because I don't care."  
  
"You sure are acting like you care," he said getting a glare from Livvie. Caleb just gave her a shrug and walked off to let her sulk in silence. 


	26. Chapter 25: Forgive

A/N: Alright, it only took me 10 days and a million rewrites, but here's the next chapter. LOL! Until next time—which will be much sooner, I promise—PCGirl.  
  
"Imani? Did you need to talk to me about something?" called Livvie as she walked into the storage room.  
  
"Imani went to the bank-I'll let her know you are looking for her," said Jasmine as she stood up from going through a box of stuff.  
  
"Oh, it's you," said Livvie as her voice went cold.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you-they were busy earlier, so I offered to help out for a bit. Like I said, I'll let her know you were looking for her," she said as the door behind Livvie slammed shut, and they heard the deadbolt lock from the other side click.  
  
"Hey-people are in here!" yelled Livvie to the door, but heard nothing. "Hello-I know you are out there so let me out now."  
  
"Nobody is coming," said Jasmine as she went back to her work.  
  
"Want to make a bet? I'll make them come," she said pulling out her cell phone, "Hey-it's me."  
  
Caleb smiled as he took note of her voice, "Hey-is everything ok?"  
  
"No, it's not. Someone locked us in the back storage room. Can you please come back here and unlock the door?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
Livvie gave out a deep sigh, almost a growl, "Me and Jasmine. Now are you going to help or not? Because if you aren't--," she said as she realized the line had gone dead. She looked down to see that her cell phone had died. "Well isn't this just fantastic! Could my day get any worse."  
  
"You do realize they did this on purpose, don't you?" said Jasmine as she stood up and wiped off the dust on her pants. They were quiet for a few minutes and she kept looking over to see Livvie studying the door intensely. "Ok, that's enough-Whatever it is you want to say to me I can handle, and I can take it-I'm not a little china doll that's going break if you yell at me and tell me how horrible of a person I am for leaving the way I did before."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Just say it-I can tell that you are thinking it."  
  
"Oh, are you a mind reader now too?" snapped Livvie as she wiped her eyes, still not turning to look at Jasmine.  
  
"No, just a friend."  
  
"You are no friend of mine! My friends don't abandon their children for years, not caring about them. How could you do that?"  
  
"First of all-I did care about Leslie. I cared about her more than I did about myself-it wasn't my choice to leave."  
  
"I didn't see anybody dragging you onto that plane-or any laws saying you couldn't come back with Jack when he found you. I can't believe he actually stayed with you."  
  
"My choice would have been to have my entire family together for the past ten years, ok?"  
  
"You still haven't explained to me why you did it."  
  
"Why? Why did I leave Jack and Leslie that night? Why did I not listen to what Rafe and Caleb told me-that it wasn't my fault I couldn't help? Because Livvie for hundreds of years I thought I was meant to be alone, meant to have this stupid curse over my head-but then I found Jack and thought maybe I was wrong, maybe I could have a family and people that loved me. When everything started going wrong I figured I was right the first time-and to save all of your lives I had to give up your friendships and my family."  
  
Livvie's anger started to subside a bit, "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know that now. I came back here to see my daughter, and try to make amends with her-and with you."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew what it must have done to you for me to leave like that-to just abandon my child, when I knew you had to let Amelia go. And then Noah came along-and I knew he had a right to see his sister. It took me a few years, and a conversation with Alison not so long ago, but I finally realized that this is just as much of my home as where we live now. This might be my first home because this is the first place I really ever felt like I belonged."  
  
Livvie wiped her eyes again, "This town has that same effect on a lot of people. Just look and see how many of us came to this town just passing through and have stayed because it just felt right."  
  
"So do you forgive me?"  
  
"Just because I say I forgive you doesn't mean I'm ok with you leaving before."  
  
"I can take that-I don't expect you ever to. Now can I ask you for a favor? Will you tell me what my daughter is like? I mean Jack knows her, but he's a guy and isn't around her all the time-so will you tell me, mother to mother?"  
  
Livvie laughed, "She's naturally happy and almost always smiling-she has your smile. She hates picking sides, and hates when people argue. Sometimes she acts older than she is-very level headed, I knew she got that from you also because that's definitely not something Jack is. She went through some hard spots in life, normally when someone would pick on her about not having a mother, but the girls-Kate and Tara-would always stand up for her. Her dream in life is to be able to help others, she doesn't know yet, but she's told me before that's what she wants. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's enough. Now when do you think they'll let us out of here?"  
  
"Soon, probably. They are probably waiting on the other side of the door until they are sure we've talked long enough. Caleb-he said something last night. I said it didn't bother me, but it does-he said you seem older."  
  
Jasmine nodded and gave a soft chuckle, "I knew him and Rafe would notice immediately-they've known me long enough to tell. I don't know what caused it-maybe having children? I figure though that I won't--," she stopped what she was going to say, but that didn't stop Livvie from saying the rest, "You won't have to watch your children die? Yes, I wouldn't wish that on anybody."  
  
"I'm sorry-I wasn't even thinking about Amelia. It's more than just Noah and Leslie though-it's Jack too. I'm glad that I won't have to live an eternity without him-I'd miss him too much."  
  
"It's ok-don't apologize, I understand," said Livvie as Jasmine came over and they gave each other a hug. As they pulled out of it the door opened and there was Caleb and Jack standing next to each other watching them, "It's about time you let us out," smiled Livvie as she came out and gave Caleb a hug and whispering thank you into his ear.  
  
-----------------  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" asked Jack as he stood behind Jasmine while she cooked dinner at Chris'. Talking to Livvie earlier had taken a lot out of her, more than he had expected or else he would have let her wait a few more days until Livvie finally came around to talk. She was determined though to cook dinner for her and Leslie—and then have a talk about everything that had happened in the past ten years.  
  
Jasmine nodded quietly, "Yes, I'm sure. I've got to do this—if I don't then what's the use in coming here?"  
  
"We're going to be here for two weeks."  
  
She turned around and looked at him, her right hand holding the spatula, the left on her hips, "Yeah, and the sooner I talk with our daughter—the more time me and her can spend together. Now go take Noah and your brother to meet Danny for dinner. We'll be fine," she said giving him a kiss and turning around to work on dinner some more.  
  
Jack went in the living room where Chris was playing with Noah, "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," he said as he leaned his head back and yelled, "Leslie—we're leaving. We'll be back soon!"  
  
"Bye Dad—and Dad!" she giggled coming out of her room to see them close the door. She turned after the door closed and walked into the kitchen and up to Jasmine, "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Yeah, where does Chris keep the spices? It's like he keeps them hidden."  
  
Leslie had to laugh again, "Here," she said pulling the drawer next to the stove open and revealing the spices.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" she sighed.  
  
Leslie went and sat down at the table—there was silence for awhile before she finally began talking, "I was in first grade and had the teacher that Lizzie had the year before. She called Alison a few weeks into the year to tell her of this story I was telling. I kept telling everyone that you and Dad were international spies and that's why you were never around—it was better to give that explanation than one I didn't even understand myself.  
  
"Alison picked me up from school that day and took me to the ice cream store—Livvie met us there. They bought me a huge banana split with a giant maraschino cherry on top of each ice cream scoop. They told me that it wasn't good to tell stories, and that was I having trouble understanding where you and Dad were.  
  
"I asked them if you two really did love me. That was the first time I saw tears in both of their eyes. I've learned over the next years that Dad does love me—what about you?"  
  
Jasmine took a deep breath as she felt her heart break just a little, "Yes sweetie—I have always loved you."  
  
"Then why did you leave? And why did you come back this time?"  
  
"I left because I thought it was the best thing for everyone, but I was wrong about that. I came back because I needed to tell you things that only I can say."  
  
"Such as?" she asked as she saw Jasmine looking for a bottle opener and she got up to get it for her.  
  
"Who I am, why I did what I did, and to let you know what you've been seeing is a part of you, and not to be scared of it."  
  
Leslie's eyes got big, "How did you know I could see things like that?"  
  
"Because I can too," she said as she put the pan on a low simmer and came down to sit next to her daughter at the table. "In reality, me and my sisters-Cassandra and Myra-are older than Caleb, are actually older than the rift in the Morley-Kovich's."  
  
"I figured that-I mean I knew Myra was the reason it happened."  
  
Jasmine smiled at knowing her daughter did not some things about her life, "My mother had the same power as us, but she died before she could explain it to me—so before I felt like I was supposed to be alone in life with this curse.  
  
"When I met your father and when the Morley-Kovich war was over, I figured that we're all wrong about some things, and I was wrong about it. Then JT came to town, and I couldn't help. So I figured it would be better if I was alone like I had planned. Your dad showed me I was wrong, but after that I felt like returning here would only hurt you."  
  
"It wouldn't have though. So what made you want to come back?"  
  
"Seeing Noah grow now, I realized how much I missed not getting to see you grow up, and I figured that if I could continue seeing you grow up, maybe it would help some. I know it's not a good enough reason."  
  
"No, it is. I'm glad you came back, Mom," she said as she got up out of her chair and Jasmine stood up and then hugged tightly while they both cried silently. 


	27. Chapter 26: Memories

A/N: Just for the record--I was doing what Alison is doing in the beginning of the chapter--that's what gave me inspiration for it. That and maybe yesterday's episodes. ;) Until next time--ya'll are the best and NO MORE TEARS!--PCGirl.

* * *

"Alison?" called Rafe as he came down from upstairs with his shoes in hand.  
  
A muffled voice came from the kitchen, "In here Rafe."  
  
Rafe walked in to see the refrigerator door wide open and an assortment of food sitting on the floor. He leaned over to see Alison sitting on the floor, her hair pulled up out of her face and half her body in the refrigerator, "What are you doing?" he said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Alison pulled her head out of the fridge and looked up at him, exasperation on her face from the work at hand, "Someone broke a jar of the jam I was going to use for muffins—any idea as to who that might have been?"  
  
Rafe couldn't help but grin, "No—I don't. Need some help?" he said coming around the door and squatting next to her.  
  
"You know—I've known you to break my jars of jam and stuff before so it's ok if you just admit the truth that you did this," she said looking him dead in the eye.  
  
"Hey—when have I ever broken your stuff?"  
  
Alison wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at his forgetfulness. She figured she'd forgive him, but first give him a little reminder, "Maybe this will refresh your memory," she said taking a swipe of the sticky concoction still on the shelf and wiped it on his face.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he said with a loud laugh and did the same to her. They laughed and continued the sticky fight for a few more seconds before stopping and looking at each other. Rafe hadn't stopped smiling the whole time as he leaned in and began kissing off the small amount of jam that was near her mouth. He heard a soft moan leave her lips and he pulled back, "You didn't really think I forgot about the first time this happened, did you?"  
  
"Well, your memory has been slowing down as you get older," joked Alison.  
  
Rafe gave out a loud sigh, "Very funny. You know what—it's been so many years since we first met, and you are as beautiful now as you were then."  
  
Alison's heart melted as she looked into his eyes. She smiled as she looked at him with jam on his face, "You still have some—right here," she said leaning into him and kissing it off. They stayed there on the kitchen floor for a few moments before hearing a cough above their heads, "Kate—hi."  
  
Kate tried to act perturbed, but was in absolute awe of her parents love for each other still, "Will you two please get a room?" she said walking off, but once getting out of the room the biggest smile came upon her face.  
  
------------  
  
"I swear I didn't mean anything when I told him the suggestion," said Leslie as she got into the backseat of Livvie's Suburban and pulled down the built in booster seat next to her so Noah could sit with her.  
  
"I know you didn't mean anything by it. Chris just acts like that sometimes—right Livvie?" he laughed as he again tried to figure out why such a small thing like herself needed such a large SUV.  
  
Livvie turned the rearview mirror so she could see Jack's face, "What am I agreeing on?"  
  
"Chris—how he can be stubborn and then holds his true feelings in sometimes."  
  
"He's being stupid," snorted Leslie as she finally got out of her grouchy mood when Noah leaned over and gave her a big laugh and smile.  
  
"Remember when he was being too truthful, Jack? In the end he lost his job by kissing Amanda Barrington," she laughed.  
  
"He kissed Lizzie's Nana?" said Leslie who looked up with huge green eyes.  
  
"Geez, that feels like a lifetime ago," said Jack as he turned around to see his two children playing.  
  
Livvie gave out a loud sigh and looked at her daughter in the next seat and then back to Jasmine, "Ok Jazz—someone better tell me and Tara this story or else we're not going anywhere."  
  
"We were getting ready to leave and Leslie gave the suggestion that maybe when we go back home she'll come for a few weeks—."  
  
"—And Dad all of a sudden decided he was too busy to come along, so he's going to stay home and sulk. Now let's hurry up and get over to Lizzie and Kate's or else we'll miss the movie—and I want to hear about Dad kissing Lizzie's Nana," spoke Leslie loudly as Livvie took the orders she'd just been given and drove out of the parking lot headed to Jamal's first to drop off Jack and Noah and pick up Imani.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oh my God—I feel like such a teenager being caught by her parents now," laughed Alison as she closed the bedroom door and turned to see Rafe standing there in front of her.  
  
"Why do you say that," he said as he came over and lifted her chin up and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Rafe—seriously—we were just caught by our daughter on the kitchen floor making out."  
  
"I thought you were always one for taking risks," he said pulling her close.  
  
"Not the type of risks where I get caught by my children. Anyways—we have to get ready," she said trying to get out of his grasp, "Come on Rafe—let go. Livvie is going to be here any minute, and you should have already left for Jamal's."  
  
"The girls can go out to Mario's without you tonight, and the kids will be gone in a few minutes—no more interruptions," he said as he kissed her neck and grinned.  
  
"Rafe, what has gotten into you today?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "You were talking about our first kiss, and I was hoping to relive it."  
  
"We did, and just like the first time we were caught this time," she said as she stared up at him and got lost in his eyes.  
  
-------------  
  
"Bye Mom!" yelled both Tara and Leslie as they hopped into Kate's car with Lizzie and drove off.  
  
Livvie smiled as she watched the car pull away, "I'm going to be so freaked out when Tara can finally drive—only another year."  
  
"Yeah, well I've got a few more with Leslie—of course Chris will probably be doing the teaching," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Livvie started shaking her head and moved her bangs out of her face, "Don't worry about Chris. He gets that way sometimes, but he'll be fine by tonight—I promise you."  
  
"Oh, when you were telling the story about Chris before you kept giving a smile—want to share with me your little secret," smiled Jasmine.  
  
Livvie laughed and grinned, "Let's just say it's something between me, Alison, and Port Charles' resident angel." They walked back in and saw Imani sitting on the couch looking towards the steps, "They still haven't come down?"  
  
"No—maybe we should just leave?"  
  
Livvie took a second and shook her head, "No—Alison is coming with us tonight, and I'm going to make sure of it," she said bounding up the steps and beginning to bang on the door, "Hey Kovich's—come on, get a move on! Our reservations to Mario's won't be good all night."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay in," hollered Alison as she wrapped the bedcovers around her more.  
  
"No, you are coming with us and that's all there is to it. I'm giving you five minutes and then I'm coming in—and Rafe, I've seen you without clothes on before so don't think I won't come in there this time."  
  
Rafe faked a shiver and Alison slapped him on the chest as she suppressed a giggle, "Fine, I'll be down there in a few."  
  
Livvie walked down proudly into the living room with a smirk on her face, "She'll be down soon."  
  
Jasmine could tell something just happened up there, but as to what she had no clue, "What did you say?"  
  
Livvie laughed, "I didn't say anything really—just ruined the moment."


	28. Chapter 27: Baby Talk

A/N: Everyone have a safe and happy holiday weekend (or if you already did that--then good to see you returned safely, and hopefully happier). I just realized I've only got a few more chapters until this is over and the last sniff story begins. Until next time--anyone want some swordfish?--PCGirl.

* * *

"Ok, I'm back for good now," said Jasmine as she sat back down in her seat at Mario's, "I just had to check on Noah—he's such a mama's boy that I was unsure if he'd be good for Jack."  
  
Alison let out a sigh, "Noah is so cute—and he looks like his dad so much."  
  
"Really? I wish I had a baby picture of Jack to compare."  
  
"Ask Chris, I mean I really don't see Henry and their mom as taking a lot of pictures of the boys when they were young, but it wouldn't hurt to ask," said Livvie.  
  
"I want a baby," mumbled Alison.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
She looked at Livvie and spoke louder with a smile, "I want another baby—I mean we still have time, our biological clocks are still ticking so why not?"  
  
"Why not? Well, I mean who would her or his best friend be? One of the other of us would have to have a child also—and I'm out of commission."  
  
"Technically you aren't—I mean you are going to Daia this summer, just go take a quick dip in the spring," smiled Alison.  
  
"Yeah, I can so get Caleb to go along with that idea," said Livvie as she tried to laugh it off, though the gears in her head were already turning.  
  
"I'll do it if you will—what about you Imani? You want all three of us pregnant at the same time and drive the guys wild?"  
  
------------  
  
"What do you think they are doing right now?" asked Jamal as he grabbed a handful of popcorn off the table and leaned back on the couch while Rafe, Jack, and Jamal sat on the couch and a chair watching a movie.  
  
"My guess—after the phone conversation I just had with Jasmine—babies."  
  
Rafe laughed, "I can tell you right now—Alison is saying she wants another baby."  
  
"Do you?" asked Jamal.  
  
Rafe stopped and then shrugged, "Yeah, why not? I mean I loved it when the kids were little—watching them see everything anew, and then seeing them taking their first steps and hearing them call out for you when you walked in from work. What's not to love about babies?"  
  
"Well, I love kids as much as anyone, but I just don't know if Imani wants one."  
  
"Are you kidding? Ask any woman if she wouldn't mind another kid, and she'll say yes," said Jack.  
  
"Yeah, but here's the question—what happens if the guy says no?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Well, I mean it does take two to tango, but I mean really—what lengths would a guy go to not have a child?"  
  
"He doesn't have to go to any lengths—but if he were to forbid it—well to quote himself, Forbid someone to do something, especially a woman, and that becomes the only thing they want."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Caleb. And think about it—we all know Livvie, we know she doesn't quit until she gets what she wants. If she's sitting there listening to our wives talking about having another baby—and Jasmine talking about how much she's enjoying raising Noah, while she didn't get to raise Leslie—well, we can imagine what the Morley home will be like tonight and in a few weeks when they get to Daia and are only a few hours on horseback from a spring."  
  
------------  
  
"I wouldn't mind having another child—it probably would be a boy again like Jeremiah," shrugged Imani.  
  
"So that's two for having another one—what about you Livvie? You sure have been quiet for the past few minutes."  
  
Livvie tapped her fork on the bottom of her plate and then put it down before turning her head to Alison, "It's nice to think of having another baby, but honestly—Caleb would never go for it."  
  
"Yeah—probably. I just think it'd be neat to be pregnant at the same time. Oh well—Imani and I can enjoy it at least—if I can even get pregnant."  
  
"Oh stop it—you and Rafe are like little bunny rabbits—I'm really surprised you only have three kids," grinned Livvie.  
  
-------------  
  
"So how was dinner?" asked Rafe as Alison slipped into the passenger seat and he turned on the car to leave Jamal's.  
  
Alison smiled, glad that it was dark and hard for him to read her face, "Good. We just chatted about different things, and about our summer plans. Do you realize we're the only ones staying in Port Charles this summer? I mean even Kevin and Lucy are going out of town for a few weeks to visit with Serena in Florida."  
  
"Really? I hadn't realized that."  
  
"Yeah, it seems like it'll be a slow summer here in Port Charles."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he said as he waited for the next statement.  
  
"Rafe, have you ever thought about why we stopped at three children?"  
  
It was Rafe's turn this time to be happy she couldn't make out his facial expressions. He stopped grinning, "I guess it's just we figured out family was complete with three. Why—are you thinking about having another one?"  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice to have little feet running around the house again—and getting to play Santa at Christmas time. I never thought about it—but it would be nice to have another Kovich," he said looking over at her and they both thinking the same thing—that was too easy.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey," said Caleb as he looked up and saw Livvie and Tara walk in smiling at each other as if one of them had a big secret.  
  
"Hi Daddy—Goodnight Daddy," said Tara as she gave one last look back at her mom and went towards her room.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing—where is Alex?"  
  
"Studying in his room."  
  
"You know—it might do him some good to let him hang out with Jeremiah and be like a normal kid instead of putting the weight of the Morley legacy on him."  
  
"Where'd that come from?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how we should let the kids be just that—kids—for as long as possible. Because when they are grown and on their own you don't want them to get all bummed because they didn't have the childhood that everyone else had."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled as she went around the wall and pulled out something to wear.  
  
"What did you all talk about at dinner tonight?"  
  
Livvie took a second to think before responding with a grin, "Nothing much—definitely nothing you would be interested in."


	29. Chapter 28: An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: Enjoy ya'll! Until next time--ya'll are the best--PCGirl.

* * *

"Imani—anything else you can think of that I should take?" asked Jamal as he walked into the living room real quick.  
  
"No, unless you want to take a few pictures of Gabby, Joe, and their kids," she smiled looking back at him.  
  
"That's a good idea," he said going and pulling out a photo album and sitting down to go through pictures. "How about this one?"  
  
"Oh, I think that's such a great picture of you two," she said as she got up to go in the other room for something. She hadn't been gone a few seconds when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," he said putting down the album and opening the door to see Gabby standing there. "Hey," he said hugging her and picking her up off the floor. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going with you to the wedding."  
  
"You are? But you said a few months ago you were so busy."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't say anything about my niece getting married—especially one that I gave a kidney to. Is that ok?"  
  
"That's great—how did you know about it though?"  
  
"I told her," said Imani as she came back in with a smile on her face, "She called the other day to see what you were up to—maybe we could come visit them for part of our vacation and I told her about the wedding."  
  
"And I suggested I'd go as your date—well, first I called the Hartman's and they said they would love for me to be there. So what do you say little brother—you want your big sister to be your date for your daughter's wedding?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take a date like you any day."  
  
--------------  
  
"I wish you'd stay longer—we haven't got to do half the stuff I wanted to do," said Leslie as she sat on the guest room bed talking to Jasmine, her legs bent up with her arms around them, and her head resting on her knees.  
  
"I know sweetie, but your dad and I both have jobs back home to get to. We won't be much help to Noah or you if we don't have money."  
  
"Then why don't you just move back here? Mr. Frank said he'd give dad his half of Trinity back, and they always need more waitresses—especially with Imani going on vacation this summer."  
  
"That would solve everything—true, but we still need to go get our belongings and put the house up on the market—that will take a few weeks if we were to do that."  
  
"This is all Dad's fault—I wish he'd stop being stubborn and let me just go with you for the rest of the summer."  
  
"He loves you Leslie—and he really hasn't ever had you away from him for more than a few days. Maybe you can come see us for Christmas."  
  
"Maybe. I just don't want to see Elizabeth," she said rolling her eyes as there was a knock on the door and then Chris peeked his head in the door.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" asked Chris to Leslie.  
  
"Sure—I'm going to go pack up Noah's suitcase," said Jasmine as she gave a smile to Leslie who couldn't help but smiling back.  
  
"You ok?" he asked sitting down next to her and rubbing her back but she shifted over the bed some and out of his reach, "Still mad at me for not letting you go?"  
  
"Yes—you are being so silly."  
  
"Sorry for being silly. I've just had you around me so long, and to myself most of the time I'm being selfish."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Well, maybe this will make it up to you," he said pulling out an airline ticket and handing it to her.  
  
"Is this—are you letting me go with Mom and Dad and Noah?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wrong for wanting to keep you away from them. Besides—I don't think I can put up with another two weeks of you complaining about Elizabeth everyday when you get back from hanging out with Lizzie," he laughed as he watched her eyes brighten while still staring at the plane ticket. She finally looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, Dad."  
  
Chris' eyes began to moisten some as he hugged her tightly, "I love you too, Leslie."  
  
---------------  
  
"Alison, are you coming to bed or sitting in the bathroom all night?" called Rafe as he looked again at the bathroom door which was closed.  
  
"I'm coming," she said staring down at the sink and over to the clock. "Just a little bit longer," she said quietly to herself and looking at the door.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean you've been acting weird since you got back from the grocery store earlier," he said pulling back the covers and getting out of the bed.  
  
Alison heard his footsteps and opened the drawer—putting the timer and the test in it and slamming it shut before opening the door. She smiled at seeing him standing there with his reading glasses on—it had taken everything she had to get him to finally get some for at night when his eyes were tired, but he'd finally agreed and she thought he looked so cute in them, "I'm fine."  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Nothing," she said as she heard the timer going off in the drawer.  
  
"What is that beeping sound?"  
  
"Beeping sound?" she said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, it's coming from the drawer," he said reaching for it as she blocked it. "Alison—what's in that drawer?"  
  
"Nothing---it's nothing," she said as he pushed her out of the way and she went to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "It's--."  
  
"A pregnancy test?" he said as his eyes got big and he looked at her astonished.  
  
"Yeah, I was just a few days late—that's all. I'm sure it's nothing," she said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Yeah, if a new Kovich in nine months is nothing," smiled Rafe as he placed down the test on the counter and walked over to her and squatted down so his face was directly in front of hers. "So what do you think Mrs. Kovich—do you want a boy or girl this time?"  
  
"I think—you look incredibly sexy in those glasses," she said smiling as she put her hands on the sides of his face and they kissed--having the same love in their eyes this time like they did in Australia when they found out they were pregnant with the twins.


	30. Chapter 29: Some Things Never Change

A/N: Sorry for the slow updating--I'm being a bad updater lately. Enjoy! Until next time--ya'll are the best--PCGirl.

* * *

Chris walked into the room and stopped in his tracks as he saw Elizabeth standing there with her back to him looking at a picture of him, Jack, and Leslie, "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"  
  
"I used the spare key," she said turning at him and smiling.  
  
"I have a spare key?" he asked, confused and surprised at her response. "Nevermind—tell me what you are doing here."  
  
"I came by to say hi Chris," she said walking towards him, her hand running along the edge of the leather sofa.  
  
"Hi Elizabeth, Bye Elizabeth," he said turning and going over to the bookcase and began searching for a specific medical journal.  
  
"Oh, come on Chris—aren't you the littlest bit happy to see me?"  
  
"To be honest—not really. I'm busy this week and really don't have time for a chat."  
  
"What I had in mind didn't involve talking," she said as she placed a hand on his forearm before he shrugged it off and grabbed what he was looking for. "Don't act that way, please?"  
  
"Fine—what way do you want me to act? Happy to see you? Ready to join in on a one week romp in the sack with you because you think it's fine to cheat on George, or Harris, or whoever your new boy toy in Los Angeles is? Hmmm?" He didn't hear her talk for a few seconds and a grin appeared on his face, "I've made Elizabeth Barrington speechless—stop the presses!" he yelled through a laugh when he turned to see she was standing there with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Where did we go wrong Chris? When did we become so different?"  
  
"We became different when I became a father, and you decided to still live life like a child."  
  
"You aren't a father though Chris—Leslie isn't yours."  
  
"Leslie is as close to a daughter as one can get. I raised her, I changed her diapers, I helped her learn her ABC's and 123's—were you there for any of those moments with Alison?" he asked and received silence, "I didn't think so. Now will you please leave?"  
  
"Why do I have to constantly go over this? My God—Alison is how old and I'm still treated horribly for the actions I did in her young life. I know what I did was wrong—I've tried to correct my wrongs with her so many times, and nobody wants to take my offering. I had a horrid childhood—how can I be a mother with a life like that?"  
  
"My childhood wasn't easy either Elizabeth, but I got over it—and have raised a pretty good kid."  
  
"You aren't her father though."  
  
"Anyone can be a father Elizabeth, but it takes someone special to be a Dad."  
  
"You are so cruel to me Chris!" screamed Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm not cruel—I'm just stating facts. I'm a facts type of guy—did you know that in every episode of Seinfeld there is a Superman shown?"  
  
"That's not a fact, it's random nonsense," she said trying to hold in a laugh at his nonsense.  
  
"Exactly—which is the same exact stuff you came in here to throw at me today. Unless there really is a reason for your little visit."  
  
"I—I didn't want to fight, I wanted to see now that Leslie was gone if you still had feelings for me."  
  
"Nope—no feelings. None whatsoever."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Fine—what do you want me to do to prove that I don't have feelings for you Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and walked straight up to him, "Kiss me."  
  
Chris gave out a choked laugh, "A kiss means nothing."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Then why do you seem so nervous about doing it?"  
  
"Fine. Fine! I'll kiss you if it'll shut you up," he said as he pulled her towards him, but when he wanted to stop kissing he realized he wasn't able to. He gave a sigh and pushed her away and looked at her, "Fine, you are right—so what?"  
  
"We had some good times Chris."  
  
"I wouldn't have argued with you about that. But life—it changes, and you go your separate ways."  
  
"There's no way our paths can cross again?"  
  
"Not right now Liz-beth," he smiled at her. "But our paths can cross for a couple of Martini's if you want to join me."  
  
"I thought you said things change?"

"Martini's have always been the one constant in my life--that will never change," laughed Chris as he handed the martini glasses to Elizabeth while he went to get the olives.  
  
-----------  
  
Lucy smiled as she watched Christina take the cordless phone into the spare room she was using while visiting Serena and then turned to see Kevin was sitting on the balcony facing the ocean with a sketchbook sitting on his lap. She juggled her bags while opening the sliding door and walked out, "Hey."  
  
"Hi," smiled Kevin as he looked at her bags and absent mindedly placed the sketchbook on the ground next to him. "Is everything ok? I mean normally you buy out the stores down here."  
  
"Oh, I did—I just had them ship most of it up to Port Charles," she laughed.  
  
Kevin sighed and shook his head, "Some things never change, do they? Where are the girls?" he said turning around and not seeing them in the living room.  
  
"Serena had an emergency at the Center she had to get to. Isn't it amazing to see how far she's gone with her dream? I remember her spending that year with Scott down here on the boat—she loved it so much, and when she came back for a visit she wanted to study this, and she accomplished that dream."  
  
Kevin smiled at seeing Lucy so proud of her oldest, "Where is Christina?"  
  
"On the telephone—she said she wouldn't stay on it too long."  
  
"With who?"  
  
Lucy bit her lip—when she'd been out shopping his name had popped up and she immediately had seen a sparkle appear in Christina's eyes, "Daniel."  
  
Kevin's eyes got huge, "Thornhart? Well, I guess I was right—things never change."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she said as she put down her bags and tilted her head in waiting for an explanation.  
  
"You Coe women have always fallen for Thornhart men—I'll just never understand why," he laughed as she gave him a playful punch into the arm and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto his lap and they began to kiss.  
  
------------  
  
Christina pulled on one of her brown curly locks and let go and watched it bounce back while she listened to the phone ring. Maybe he wasn't home—but her thought was interrupted as she heard a sleepy hello on the other end. She hadn't known until now, but his accent was thicker and more enjoyable to hear when he was waking up, "Hey—I didn't mean to wake you. I'll call you back."  
  
Daniel was immediately awake at hearing her sweet voice, "No—don't hang up. I just had a long night last night—it was busy as anything, must have been a full moon."  
  
"It was," she laughed.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot. How is Florida?"  
  
"Wonderful. I haven't had a chance yet to pull out my water colors yet, but I was thinking of getting to bed early tonight and then wake up to see the sunrise."  
  
Daniel smiled—he knew she didn't realize it, but when she started talking about painting her voice got a slight bit higher, and she smiled brighter, "Oh—that reminds me. My friend Brady finally remembered to send me some of his photographs of Ireland."  
  
"Really? That's great—I can't wait to see them," she said excitedly. "I mean if that's ok for me to look at them."  
  
Daniel laughed again, "I didn't have him send them to me for my own use—they are for you to see. Maybe somehow you can imagine it enough to paint from one of them."  
  
"I find it's easier to do a landscape painting if you are there in person. I mean you can paint an area from just a picture, but to see the local people interact with each other, and the sights, and the smells, and hear about the local folklore—it just helps you paint a truer and more perfect painting," she said as she realized she was babbling about painting to him. "Sorry—I'm sure I'm boring you with all of that."  
  
"No, not in the least. I've babbled to you a few times about medical jargon—and besides I kind of like hearing about something you are so passionate about," he said as he realized he was happy she couldn't see him blushing right now after saying that.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that—well, I told Mom I wouldn't stay on too long. Can we meet when I get back in Port Charles?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea—I'll bring Brady's photographs then."  
  
"I'll see you then. Bye Thornhart," she laughed.  
  
"Bye," said Daniel as he hit the off button on the phone and stared up at the ceiling for a moment—a huge smile on his face as he thought about the fact that he'd get to see her soon.


	31. Chapter 30: Telephone Time

Rafe looked up at the clock and gave a sigh and grinned, "Just like clockwork."  
  
"Rafe--."  
  
"Alison, she's been calling every few days for the past two weeks at this time—it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know who it is."  
  
Alison gave him a half laugh as she watched him put his book down and go wash the dishes she'd just been contemplating on doing or waiting until morning. She waited for the water to turn on and then answered the phone, "Hi Livvie."  
  
Livvie laughed, "Am I becoming that predictable?"  
  
"To Rafe you are—and it shocks me to say that," she laughed.  
  
"I think he's becoming predictable in his old age—he is ten years older than us after all."  
  
"Then what about Caleb—he's how many years older than us?"  
  
"Caleb—predictable? If that actually happened I think the world would come to an end."  
  
"Did he do something unpredictable?"  
  
"Yeah, we're coming home in a week."  
  
"Wow—why?" said a surprised Alison—she hadn't been expecting them home until right before school started, and that was another three weeks away.  
  
"Alex has realized he wants to be a kid for right now instead of the heir to the Morley throne and believe it or not—Caleb agrees with him. So how is your mother?"  
  
Alison gave a slight grumble before answering, "I'm still mad at all of you for leaving me here with her this summer. Why did you all have to leave at the same time she was coming in? I mean who am I going to vent to?"  
  
Livvie laughed, "I'll be there for the end of her visit—let's just hope that Leslie doesn't get wind of her dad's romp with your mom."  
  
"First of all—I don't want to think of my mom romping with anyone, and if you don't watch it I'll force myself to remember her romps with Caleb."  
  
"Oook—next subject, heard anything from Jamal and Imani? How was the wedding?"  
  
"I actually got some pictures of Jamal, Gabbi, and Hope today. Hope grew up to be such a beautiful girl—I almost wish--."  
  
"What Alison? You wish Valerie could have been there to see her?"  
  
Alison gave a sigh, "Well, yeah. I mean everyone deserves to have both their parents there to watch them walk down the aisle."  
  
"Even if one of them was a full-blooded nutcase?" asked Livvie, trying to hide the laughter in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, even if that's the case."  
  
"Well, that's very big of you, Ali—I mean the woman did try to kill you."  
  
"You tried the same thing Livvie—multiple times even—and I forgave you," laughed Alison.  
  
"Like I said—how big of you," said Livvie, not amused by the comment, "Oh—I talked to my dad, guess who Christina seems to be very interested in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Daniel."  
  
Alison's eyes got huge, "Thornhart?"  
  
"Yeah, she's been talking to him a lot this week, and all of a sudden she's decided to take up a job at the Gallery in PC."  
  
"Well, I think it's adorable—and appropriate too. I mean both of their mom's were beginning Interns at the same time, so it's kind of coming full circle."  
  
"I'm completely for it, it just seems so sudden."  
  
"Uhm—yeah, Livvie—I think we are the queens of sudden relationships," laughed Alison who now got a laugh out of Livvie.  
  
-------------------  
  
Alison knocked on the door softly and put her head in, "Hey sweetie—Tara's on the phone. I'm off to read in bed if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Mom. Goodnight," said Kate as she folded the yellowed paper and put it in the top drawer of her dresser, "Hey Sunshine!"  
  
"Hey Katie-bug!" laughed Tara. "What are you up to tonight?"  
  
"I was just reading something," shrugged Kate, not ready to let her little secret of finding her mom's letter to her and her siblings out just yet. She hadn't been snooping or even expecting to find anything special like that—her mom had wanted her to bring down something from the attic and Kate had started looking in the wrong box and pulled out the letter—it was three pages long, and she could tell it hadn't been unfolded since it was written—December 24, 2002. A smile appeared on her face again as she thought about all her parents went through to get to that point, and then all of the stuff they went through after that and to when her and Eddie were born.  
  
"Well, I was reading something also," hummed Tara as she ran her hand over the leather-bound book.  
  
"Really? Are you going to keep me in suspense—and don't tell me it's nothing because I know your voice."  
  
"It's my namesake's diary."  
  
"Are you serious? We can read them? Well, you can—who knows if I can."  
  
"Oh don't give me that, Katrina—you know as well as I do that you'll be able to read this and Elena's when I bring it to you."  
  
"So what is it like to read words that are hundred's of years old and know only a few people can read them?"  
  
"It's amazing—I was actually in the library and found it sitting there. I picked it up to see if I could read it, and I was halfway through the book before Mom came in and saw what it was I was reading. We've been reading it together the past few nights—talking about what she was thinking and feeling during this time. I haven't read Elena's though—I'm going to let you read it first, I mean it is a Kovich's diary after all, it's only right for a Kovich to read it first."  
  
"Well, how noble of you," laughed Kate as she began to catch Tara up on the past few days of gossip.  
  
---------------  
  
"Hi Daddy," chimed Lizzie as she came into the kitchen as Rafe finished dishes—a smile as wide as a rainbow on her face.  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead and watching her squirm a bit. "How was the movie with Brandy?"  
  
"It was fine—can I call Leslie?" she said, nearly jumping up and down with anticipation.  
  
"Sure, let me get her phone number," he said putting on his wire rim reading glasses and giving a sigh—he hated being dependent on them, but as long as Alison was telling him he looked cute in them he wasn't going to complain too much. He found the number and grabbed the phone up, hearing Kate's voice on the phone, "Sweetie—can you get off soon so Lizzie can use the phone?"  
  
"Sure—we were just saying bye now," said Kate.  
  
Rafe waited a few minutes and received a dial tone and dialed Jasmine and Jack's number and handed the phone to Lizzie. He was wiping off the counters as he halfway listened into her conversation.  
  
"Hey—how is everything there?" asked Lizzie as if she hadn't just talked a few days ago to her best friend.  
  
"It's great—Dad says next time I come during the summer you can come too—if it's ok with your dad."  
  
"It'll probably be fine. So I went to the movie's with Brandy tonight and guess who I saw?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His name is Robby—he was in my class last year and tonight he wanted to sit next to me. He's so cute Leslie," grinned Lizzie.  
  
"Uhm ok—does this mean no more pining over Alex?"  
  
"No, I'm over him—I mean he's got his stuff he wants to do, and I have my stuff I want to do—I understand that."  
  
Leslie gave a sigh of relief, "I am so happy to hear that. I mean I said I would stand beside you no matter once, but it seriously wasn't a good idea to take it past being a crush."  
  
"Yeah—hold on a second—Dad, can you give me some privacy?" asked Lizzie as she put her hand over the phone and looked at Rafe.  
  
He sighed as he realized his little girl was now a full fledged teenager, "Goodnight sweetie," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead and making sure the front door was locked before heading upstairs. He stopped at Eddie's door and peered inside to see he was playing a computer mind game and saw that the bedside lamp was off under the crack of the girls room so he kept walking to his room. He smiled seeing Alison asleep on her side, hugging a pillow tightly. "Alison?" he asked and received a mumble of acknowldgement. "Who was Lizzie's first crush?"  
  
"Alex," she mumbled in her sleep and he sighed at realizing his guess was right, but at least it seemed that the problem had been avoided. He climbed in and whispered to Alison's belly, "I hope you are a boy because if you aren't then you'll have to fight three times harder for the phone in this house," he laughed giving her stomach a kiss and then Alison before turning off the lights and taking his wife in his arms and shortly falling asleep. 


	32. Chapter 31: Decisions

A/N: Just want to let ya'll know that the next chapter after this is the end and then Out of Sight will begin. I'm excited to share that story with you. Until next time--ya'll are the best--PCGirl.

* * *

Chris stood at the gate patiently—it had only been a few weeks, but it truly felt like an eternity. A smile appeared on his face as he watched Leslie walk in the concourse and look around until she saw him and gave a smile. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, "Dad."  
  
"Hey," he said as he picked her up off the ground with a hug, "I don't want to sound lame or anything, but I missed you while you were gone."  
  
Leslie laughed as she looked at him, "Yeah—we can't have people thinking you are lame in your old age."  
  
"Old age? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Dad—you called me because you couldn't figure out how to set the microwave clock, I think that constitutes you as getting old."  
  
"Oh, ok," he sighed giving her a sideways grin.  
  
"So what did you do while I was gone?"  
  
"Oh nothing much—just work and sleep really."  
  
"You slept with her, didn't you?" she said as he realized she suddenly sounded much older and more like a Mother scolding her young and naïve son than his daughter.  
  
"What?" he stuttered out.  
  
"Elizabeth—I can tell by the way you are acting that you slept with her. When will you ever learn?" she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Wait—how am I acting that makes you think I slept with Elizabeth?"  
  
"Well, did you?"  
  
Chris took a moment before answering, "I don't think that's any problem of yours. Now how am I acting?"  
  
"Like yourself," she laughed, "Lizzie told me Dad—I just wanted to see if you'd admit it to me is all."  
  
"So you don't care?"  
  
Leslie put a hand on his shoulder at the luggage carrousel, "Dad, you are a grown man and whoever you decide to sleep with is really none of my business," she said turning and grabbing her luggage and walking off.  
  
Chris stood still for a moment and watched her walk away while trying to figure out when did his little girl grow up.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Christina—telephone!" called Lucy as she walked from her bedroom and into the living room.  
  
"Who is it?" she whispered and got a grin from her mom in response.  
  
"A guy—oooo," teased Serena as she watched her little sister turn red and then turn on her heel and return to the bedroom she'd been in a moment before packing up.  
  
"Don't pick on your sister, Serena," asked Lucy.  
  
"Oh mom—it's so fun. I mean she's never really had strong feelings with any guy before, and from the way everyone is talking about Daniel he's seems to have grown up fine."  
  
"He is good, but we don't want to chase him off by saying things around him."  
  
"Oh, so we can say things when he and Christina aren't around?"  
  
"Definitely," smiled Lucy.  
  
-----------------  
  
"How's the packing going?" asked Daniel as he stirred the wooden spoon in the sauce and took a slight taste before adding more seasoning.  
  
"It's so great—especially with Serena and my mom bugging me every few minutes about what should go in what box."  
  
"I can come up and help you tomorrow if you want—Chris said it was ok," he said, hoping he hadn't done anything foolish by deciding to come visit her before asking for permission.  
  
"You already asked?" she said, surprise in her voice, but glad he seemed to take the first step in what was going to be an awkward reunion. They had talked every few days while she was in Florida, but to see someone in person after having such in depth discussions was something completely different.  
  
"Yeah, I hope that's ok."  
  
"That's—that's fine Daniel—I just wasn't expecting on seeing you for a few more days when I moved down there."  
  
"Well, you'll see me tomorrow—I'm doing the night shift so I'll get home around 6 am and then sleep for a few hours before catching the train."  
  
"I'll let you go then so you aren't late for work—goodnight Daniel."  
  
"Goodnight Christina," he smiled hanging up the phone and beginning to hum while he finished preparing his dinner.  
  
---------------  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Livvie as she turned from looking out on the grounds below and saw Caleb leaning back against the foot of the four poster bed in their bed chamber.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said rubbing his nose for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I'm completely sure Caleb. I thought I was happy with just having two children, but I miss the baby stage—I miss watching them take their first step, and their first words, and their reaction to everything new. Don't you?"  
  
Caleb smiled as he watched her eyes dance at the prospect of having another child, "What about complications again? I can't lose you."  
  
Livvie walked over and pinned his back against the bed, "You can't lose me."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I'll be careful, Caleb. I'll be even more careful than I was with Alex—heck, I'll stay bed ridden for 9 months if I think it'll help me to not miscarry. But it takes two to tango—so what do you say?" she said tugging at his shirt and getting a laugh from him.  
  
Caleb looked up and away from her for a moment and then back down at Livvie. He moved her chin up to his and covered his mouth with hers for a moment before pulling away and smiling at her.  
  
"Is that a yes?" she grinned and then threw her arms around his neck and caused herself to be picked up off the ground as he quietly nodded. 


	33. Chapter 32: The Way Back Home

A/N: Alright, I lied earlier—there will be one more chapter after this one and that's the end. Now I need to talk about something important—Out of Sight. On Thursday my normal computer, the one I type all my stories on, do my banners and my videos for Rali, Jolie, and PC in general crashed—taking all of what I had typed out of Out of Sight with it (not to mention my guest list for my wedding that is in two months and eight days).  
  
Thursday night I decided to stop at the end of this story—that it was too much to write Out of Sight all over again, but my fiance told me I owe to all of you who have been reading my stories, and to myself, to share what is in my head, and what will ultimately be the end of my PC saga. So I'll try and make the chapters as great the second time around writing them as I did the first time I wrote them—it's just going to take me a little longer this time.  
  
Anyways—enjoy this chapter! Until next time—thank goodness for having my published stories—PCGirl.  
  
Christina opened the door to her loft and looked around—it was still empty. She sighed and closed the door and went back to packing up her art supplies. Lucy and Serena had left hours ago with boxes of stuff to go to the lighthouse—giving her some quality alone time with Daniel, if he ever showed up. "He probably changed his mind," she sighed as she opened up a rolled up tube of paint to see that there was very little left in it and threw it into the trash can with a ding and continued to work away.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Mom?" called Tara from the bottom of the stairs at the Manor. She'd finished packing her suitcase and had everything loaded into the rental car, but now had somehow lost both of her parents. Just then she heard the front door open and turned to see both of her parents walk in wet from head to toe and her mom with a blanket around her shoulders, "What happened?"  
  
Livvie smiled and looked up at Caleb, "Do you want to tell her?"  
  
"Your mom and I—well--."  
  
"Nevermind, I got it," she grinned at realizing they must have gone to the springs without telling her or Alex first.  
  
"Good—now is everything ready to go?"  
  
"I've got my stuff in the car—I'm not sure about Alex."  
  
"I'll check on your brother—Olivia, go get some dry clothes on," said Caleb as he began walking up the steps with Tara and Livvie behind him.  
  
"What about you—you're just as wet as I am."  
  
"Pull out something for me to wear, I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Mom?" called Tara as she sat in the chair by the empty fireplace while her mom hunted through the already packed bags looking for something to wear.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What made you and Dad decide to do this? I mean I'm not complaining about having another sibling—it just seems so sudden. Is it because of Rafe and Alison having another child?"  
  
Livvie stopped the searching, pulling out a white tank top and black jeans, "I guess sometimes you just realize that you have to take a chance on everything—and just know that in the end, if nothing turns out the way you want, you can always make your way back home."  
  
"And this was one of those times?"  
  
"Yes, because I know that in the end—when your father and I become vampires again we'll still have you and Alex and as long as you two are there we'll have a home."  
  
-------------  
  
Christina's head rushed up when she heard the knock at the door and got up off the floor, "Coming." She opened the door to see Daniel standing there with a bouquet of pink roses in his hand, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," he smiled back as she let him in and closed the door behind her, "I'm sorry I'm late—I overslept and then missed the train I wanted to take. I finally made it though."  
  
"That's the good thing—I was just finishing packing up the rest of my art supplies, but it's a little late to go out for dinner."  
  
"Is there a Chinese place nearby that delivers?"  
  
"Yeah—if you don't mind not eating on plates—Serena and Mom took all the dishes with them earlier."  
  
"That's fine—so are you ready to go back to Port Charles?"  
  
"Yes, more than I imagined—I mean getting to have a place here in the city, and enjoying life away from my family has been wonderful these past few years. But there's nothing better than finding your way home where you know you'll always have a warm bed to sleep in and home cooking on the table."  
  
"I thought your mom was an awful cook—at least that's what my dad always told me."  
  
Christina laughed, "Ok fine—forget the home cooking. How about always knowing there's a little diner around the corner or a restaurant near the hospital where you know you will always be welcomed, and if needed—money is not an issue?"  
  
Daniel smiled and moved closer to her, "That sounds more like it. I'm glad you are moving to back to Port Charles too."  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
"Because I can hopefully do this anytime I want," said Daniel as he moved in and took her face in his hands before pulling her up towards him and covering her mouth with his. There was hesitation from both for only a fleeting moment, but then when it was realized they'd both been waiting for the same thing from each other for the past few weeks then they melted into each other's embrace.  
  
-------------  
  
"Rafe? Hey—did you hear me?" asked Alison as she laid in the bed reading and looked over to see Rafe standing at the window looking outside.  
  
"Hmm—did you say something?"  
  
"Yeah—I have a weird food craving, do you think you can go get it for me?"  
  
"Sure," he said shrugging off the feeling of unbalance that had been tugging at his thoughts for the past few hours. "What is it you would like tonight? Pizza with anchovies? Grilled Cheese and Pickle sandwich?" he grinned at her, knowing these items had been her choice of cravings in the past.  
  
"No, I want waffles."  
  
"Waffles—that's it?"  
  
"And chicken—I want waffles and chicken. I can make the waffles, but can you go by and get me some fried chicken before they close."  
  
Rafe laughed and came over to give her a kiss, "Anything for you." He began to turn and she grabbed his arm pulling him back, "Hmm?"  
  
"Is everything ok? I mean you've been acting weird all night."  
  
"It's nothing," he said shaking his head. "Oh—have you talked to Livvie today?"  
  
"No, they should be on the plane right now on the way home—do you think something happened to them?"  
  
"No, I'm sure it's nothing—I'll be back soon."  
  
"I'll be waiting—with my waffles," she smiled.  
  
"Right," he chuckled as he closed the door.  
  
Alison waited a few minutes, and made sure his car was out of the driveway and probably off the street before picking up the phone. She figured Livvie's phone wouldn't be working, but it was worth a shot, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Alison—how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine—listen, this may sound weird, but is everything ok with you and Caleb?"  
  
Livvie looked at Caleb, sitting next to her on the private jet they still used to reach Sighisoara and Daia, "Everything is fine with us—why do you ask?"  
  
"It's nothing—Rafe just seems to have this weird feeling, and he asked if I'd talked to you today at all."  
  
"Well, everything is fine here—my connection is getting bad though, I'll call you tomorrow when we're back home and rested though. Goodnight Alison."  
  
"Goodnight," said Alison as she hung up the phone and went to make her waffles.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" said Caleb as he looked to Livvie.  
  
"No, I figured the good news can wait until we get home. Besides—I'd like to enjoy our little secret just a bit longer," she said giving him a kiss. 


	34. Chapter 33: Fate

A/N: The real author's note is at the end. ;)

* * *

"Caleb and Alex Morley—will you two please hurry up? You're going to make us late for Rafe and Alison's announcement," yelled Livvie as she stood in the living room with Tara.

"What is taking them so long—you'd think it was a bunch of women getting ready, not two men," laughed Tara as she looked to see her father and brother walk around the corner.

Livvie smiled at looking at her two men and unknowingly ran her hand over her shirt, causing Caleb to smile at her, "What were you two doing in there?" she asked as he came over and took her in his arms while Tara and Alex went to wait in the hallway for them.

"Nothing," he said before placing his mouth over hers and opening his eyes to see hers twinkling back at his with love and affection. His hand grazed her stomach, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said giving him one last kiss before they turned and followed their children down the hallway and off to the party.

-----------

"Hey," said Rafe softly as he stood in the doorway to kitchen to see Alison working quickly between the stove and searching through the cabinets for something.

Alison turned and looked at him tiredly, "What took you so long? All I asked for was some paper plates and napkins—did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget—I just took a detour," he smiled as he walked over and pinned her against the counter.

"Well, this better be some detour," she said as he pulled out a pink rose from behind his back and she gasped, "It's gorgeous Rafe," she said giving him a hug and then feeling something below the rose. She pulled back and let out another gasp as she saw the small silver charm of a child's silhouette being held on by a white ribbon, "Oh Rafe."

"When I went upstairs for the keys I saw your bracelet and realized it was time to buy another charm," he said giving her a smile as they both remembered her getting the charms with Kate and Eddie's names on it, and then later on—after Lizzie was born him giving her that charm too.

"Well, I love it—and later on tonight, after everything is done I'll show you just how much I love it," she said giving him a devilish grin and leaning up to kiss him before slipping the rose into a slender glass vase and returning to her planning.

--------------

"I will—thank you—bye Da," said Daniel quickly as he hung up the phone and sat down next to Christina on the couch at their apartment.

"What did your Da say?" she said, giggling at the word Da—they'd been together as a couple for a month and a half now, and only living together for a few weeks so she still laughed at when she caught herself using Irish words or phrases.

"He said to tell Rafe and Alison congratulations on the baby—and happy Labor Day," said Daniel leaning in and kissing the side of her neck.

"Is that all?"

"And that I better treat you right, or when he comes to visit in December I'm in big trouble," he laughed, causing her to laugh in the process. "So are we all ready to head over to the Kovich house and hear the big news?"

"Yes, I'm so excited about finding out if I'll have a new boy or girl cousin."

"Not that you don't have enough of them already."

"I have 3 cousins and a niece and a nephew," she said firmly.

"Oh—I keep forgetting Tara and Alex are your niece and nephew and not cousins."

"Yeah, it can get complicated sometimes, but that's the fun of it," she said as she tossed a smile and headed out the door with him behind her.

----------

Livvie stood at the open car door and watched Tara and Alex go inside the house and Caleb almost following them before he realized she wasn't right behind him. He turned and looked at her—fear creeping up her face and took the steps two at a time to reach her in seconds, "Is everything ok?"

"I can't go in there Caleb," she said softly and staring at the ground.

"Why not? You were so excited on the ride home from the doctor's—you wanted to call Alison from the car," he said running a hand over the side of her face and watching her eyes look up at his and then close for a moment before answering his question.

"I just saw Leslie in the window, and it made me think of that night at Mario's. Jasmine was so excited about her news, and I feel like--," she said, not finishing the statement for fear of the truth it might carry.

"What? If you tell the same news on the same night that Alison announces hers then she'll somehow lose her baby?" he said looking into her eyes and seeing the answer as clear as day. "It's not going to happen—ok? We're going to go in there, tell the good news, and then we'll have a double celebration tonight," he said pulling her into a hug, knowing if he looked in her eyes he'd see tears of uncertainty.

"Are you two coming in?" called Alison from the front porch.

"Yeah, we're coming," said Livvie as she pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes.

"Is everything ok?" asked Alison, who only received a nod from Caleb. She followed behind them and joined Rafe, who put a protective arm around her and laid his hand on her stomach.

"Tell us cousin—don't leave us in suspense," laughed Lucy.

Alison looked over to Livvie, wishing she could talk to her for a moment, but then shrugged it off and looked up to Rafe, "Why don't you do the honors?"

Rafe gave out a slight cough and smiled, "Well, luckily the newest member of the Kovich clan is going to be a boy."

"What if it was a girl?" asked Jamal.

"Well, if it had been a girl, I was worried I'd never get to use the phone again," he laughed as everyone began to cheer for the two of them.

Livvie walked over and gave Alison a hug and whispered, "I'm so happy—I can't wait for him and the newest Morley to come into the world." She pulled back to see Alison's jaw had dropped, "Are you--?"

"We found out today," spoke Livvie softly before receiving another hug from Alison. When they let go of their embrace she turned to see Caleb was now at her side and grabbed his hand tightly before speaking, "Caleb and I have some news of our own—a few months after the newest Kovich is born, Caleb and I will get to welcome a child of our own," she said as the four of them listened to the rest of their friends and family cheer and then come to congratulate them.

-----------

"Ahh—there's no place like home," smiled Christina as her and Danny returned to their apartment—the same small apartment that Ian and Eve had shared almost twenty years ago. The apartment had gone through many tenants while Ian and Danny had been in Ireland, but somehow it was empty and ready to be lived in when Danny returned. "Isn't it strange that you somehow were able to have this same apartment from the first year of your life?"

Danny looked at her from the cabinet, but didn't speak until he had one of the coffee cups filled with coffee and was filling the second one, "I guess it's odd—but I'm really seeing it as more of a fate thing."

"Fate?" she said as she went and took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah," he said handing her the coffee cup as he came around the couch. "We live our lives day to day—thinking that we're making the decisions, but in the end it's someone bigger making the decisions, pulling us and tugging us into the direction they want us to go—where they want us to be. Sometimes we get to make our own decisions, but then in the end whoever it is up there—they get to put us right where they want us. If you accept that then you are allowing fate to run its course."

"When did you finally allow fate to run your life?"

"I think when I was accepted to med school—I knew this was what I wanted to do for a very long time, but when I was finally allowed admittance—I figured if I ended back here, at my home away from home, that then that was truly my fate."

"So what do you say about the fact that both our mother's were in the same Intern class together?"

"I think that is the completion of a circle."

Christina gave him an odd look and laughed, "If your fate wasn't to be a doctor, I could swear it was to be a poet."

Danny laughed at her and leaned in for a kiss, "Words, whiskey and medicine—those are the three things I was raised on."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way—I love you Daniel Thornhart."

Danny put down his cup on the coffee table, and took hers also and placed it next to his, before taking her face in his hands and speaking softly—his Irish accent coming out as he spoke, "And I love you, Christina Collins—finding my way back to you, through years of not seeing each other, and an ocean separating us, I still found you—I still closed the circle that was supposed to be closed, and in the end I found more joy in my life than I could have ever imagined. I was wrong—my fate isn't to be a doctor—it's to love you."

* * *

A/N: Well, it's done, I hope the ending is something you agree with--I'm not perfect, I never thought I was. I guess I want to give a few small thank you's before closing Homecoming.

Thank you to all my readers--on here and on Just Heavenly--you mean so much to me, just knowing that my story is read and enjoyed means more than I could have expected. I'm not going to get all sappy--I'll save that for the last a/n for Out of Sight. So I guess all I have to say is thank you--and until Out of Sight starts--ya'll are still the best--PCGirl.


End file.
